Our Stars
by CodesWriter
Summary: La vida de Katherine Beckett da un giro de 180º cuando Robert aparece en su vida. Un bebe de seis meses. La inesperada vuelta de Richard Castle a su vida. Y una innumerable cantidad de miedos. El cóctel es explosivo cuando se trata de amar a quemarropa.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 001

* * *

Pegó un golpe a la mesilla. Tan fuerte, que el pequeño mueble se tambaleó y el móvil terminó cayendo al suelo. Juró susurrando, molesta con el despertador y con la vida. Se incorporó a tumbos, con los ojos cargados de sueño y palpó las paredes hasta llegar al baño. Una ducha rápida, ropa con poco colorido, acompañando a su estado de ánimo, y sin desayunar, salió hacia comisaría.

Los últimos meses no habían resultado nada fáciles y el paso del tiempo tampoco estaba ayudando a mejorarlos. Dos relaciones fallidas y un recuerdo constante en su vida. Él. Aquella última despedida. Cuando lo vio alejarse con Gina de su brazo, a unas idílicas vacaciones a los Hamptons.

No había vuelto a saber nada. Su promesa de volver se había esfumado al mismo ritmo que las agujas del reloj le confirmaban que, por mucho que mirase cada cinco minutos su muñeca, su móvil no recibiría ningún nuevo aviso de él.

Espósito le intentó abrir los ojos. Pero ella no quiso escuchar sus recomendaciones. Y se arrepentía. Y estaba enfadada. Con él. Con ella. Por sus miedos. Por la poca valentía de ambos.

* * *

Acarició sus sienes, apretó sus párpados y al abrirlos, cuando las puertas del ascensor le mostraron el ajetreo de sus compañeros, intentó enfocar su mesa de trabajo.

- He visto su llamada, Capitán. - entró al despacho de Montgomery sin percatarse de la presencia de una tercera persona.

- Has venido más rápido de lo que pensaba. - reconoció amistoso - Inspectora, te presentó a Stephanie, asistente social. - le indicó a su derecha.

Kate miró con cara de pocos amigos y sonrió forzadamente.

- Ha intentado contactar contigo tanto vía telefónica como postal pero le ha resultado imposible. Así que se ha presentado aquí. - interfirió entre ambas mujeres.

- ¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? - miró fijamente a Stephanie curvando sus cejas - Y lo más importante, ¿por qué? Stephanie dio un paso al frente. - Necesitaba comunicarle algo importante.

- ¿Respecto a qué? No entiendo tanta intriga. - se quejó, cansada y con mucho sueño.

- ¿Conoce a Carly Anderson?

- ¿Carly Anderson? - se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga del instituto.

- ¿La recuerda?

- Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Hace un año más o menos que hablé con ella. - explicó con poca gana.

- Ha fallecido. Hace un mes.

- ¿Muerta? ¿Cómo? Si cuando hablé con ella estaba perfectamente. - se sorprendió, incrédula.

- Muerte natural.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿Y con usted? - se sentó ofuscada.

- Estoy aquí por Robert Anderson.

- No lo conozco. - perdió su mirada en el suelo.

- Es el hijo de Carly.

- Sí, me dijo que estaba embarazada.

- No tenía ningún familiar. En sus últimas voluntades dejó constancia del deseo de que usted se hiciese cargo de su hijo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Su hijo? - alzó su mirada con brusquedad - ¿Un bebé? No, no, no. - se negó en rotundo - En mi vida no cabe ningún bebé.

- Sé que es un shock pero...

- ¡Qué shock ni que nada! - se levantó de la silla - No tenemos nada más que hablar. - intentó salir del despacho sin éxito.

- Espera, Beckett. - se interpuso Montgomery.

- Señor...

- Estás actuando impulsivamente. Esta no es la Kate que yo conozco. Estamos hablando de un bebé. Solo tiene 6 meses.

- Pero no tengo tiempo. No soy madre. No sabría cómo hacerlo.

- Tiempo tienes de sobra porque metes más horas en el trabajo de las que deberías. Sin contar las vacaciones acumuladas. Y ser padre o madre... no se nace sabiendo, se aprende.

- Capitán... Yo... - miró hacia la asistente.

- Tienes que verlo, Beckett. Es perfecto. - sonrió Montgomery indicando que mirase por la ventana.

Al otro lado, Ryan y Espósito interactuaban con un bebé, escondido en su carrito.

* * *

Un poco más tarde y ante la mirada inquisidora de todos, terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Su día en comisaría acabó al mismo tiempo que la asistente social abandonó el recinto. Montgomery le dio las dos siguientes semanas de vacaciones sin poder mostrar su desacuerdo.

Llegó a casa completamente frustrada y enfurecida con el mundo. Por suerte, cuando abrió la puerta, su padre, sentado en el sofá, le sonrió.

- He venido en cuanto he escuchado tu mensaje. - se acercó a ellos con un singular brillo en sus ojos.

- Gracias papá. - dejó el carrito en medio del salón y se alejó de él un metro.

- ¿Te ha mirado mal? - se burló Jim.

- Esto no va a salir bien. - frotó sus manos contra sus piernas.

- Yo creo que sí. Va a ser muy divertido.

- ¿Divertido para quién? ¿Para ti?

- Para los tres. Una vida es una alegría.

- Este niño se merece algo mejor que depender de una vida tan inestable como la mía.

- ¿Por tu trabajo?

- No sigas con tus bromas que no estoy de humor.

- No se nota nada, hija. - sonrió mientras buscaba la carita de Robert - ¡Es precioso Katie!

- Sí, lo es. - afirmó algo más tranquila al ser consciente de la ayuda que iba a tener gracias a su padre.

- ¿Cómo se llama este pequeño, eh?

- Robert.

- Tenemos que comprar todo lo necesario para él.

- Venía pensando justo en eso. ¿Nos acompañarías?

- Por supuesto. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo.

- ¿Crees que podré hacerlo? - buscó la complicidad de su padre, entrelazando sus manos.

- Estoy convencido, Katie. - afirmó sin ningún atisbo de duda.

* * *

Los siguientes tres meses fueron muy complicados. Kate intentó compaginar su nueva faceta de madre con su profesión pero, a días, todo se complicaba, deseando que Carly hubiese tomado una decisión diferente.

Como aquella mañana que tuvo que presentarse al trabajo con Robert en sus brazos, ante la ausencia de la niñera, por temas de salud. Intentó, constantemente, estar pendiente del pequeño que ya era todo un experto gateador pero, en una de sus visitas al despacho de Montgomery, Robert tomó la decisión de explorar nuevos mundos.

- Beckett, tenemos al sospechoso en la sala. - anunció Espósito con un tono especial en su rostro.

- Voy. - anunció Beckett saliendo del despacho.

- Antes de entrar debes saber que...

- ¿Dónde está Robert? - gritó Kate mirando hacia el pequeño parque infantil que había creado junto a su escritorio.

- No ha podido ir muy lejos. Solo gatea. - Espósito se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Eso es lo que crees. Pero es un experto en darme el esquinazo cada vez que lo dejo en el suelo. - miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

- Está bien, ¿y si lo llamamos?

- Se esconde aún más y encima como algún desconocido se le acerque, no ayudará.

- Desde que llegó a tu vida ha mejorado mucho Beckett. Seguro que damos con él tan rápido que no se da cuenta que no sabe volver a su sitio.

- Sí, pero a lo desconocido, le tiene pavor.

Kate adelantó su paso sobre el de Espósito cuando, de pronto, escuchó la risa de Robert. Desde la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando entró a ella pudo observar como el cuerpo de un adulto se escondía, sentado en el suelo, al otro lado de la mesa y como su hijo, reía sin parar, señalando a un desconocido. Por su actitud, aquel sospechoso estaba haciéndole alguna mueca.

- Robert... - susurró Kate arrodillándose.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma... - pronunció Robert corriendo hacia sus brazos, gateando.

- Qué susto me has dado. - abrazó al pequeño.

- ¿Kate?

Beckett se paralizó en seco, al escuchar su voz. Incapaz de mirar hacia arriba, cerró sus párpados deseando estar soñando.

- ¿Kate?

Beckett se incorporó, buscando la mirada de aquella voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Castle?

- ¿Es tu hijo?

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

- Sigo esperando. - Beckett lo miró atravesándolo.

- Espósito y Ryan... - bufó.

- Amigo, no soy yo el que estaba en la escena del crimen. - Espósito se sentó en una de las sillas disfrutando del reencuentro.

- ¿En la escena del crimen? - Beckett.

- Es un malentendido. - Castle.

- Que nos explicarás, imagino. - Beckett alzó una de sus cejas.

- Claro. Me llamó pidiéndome ayuda y fui. Eso es todo. - se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Robert que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Intentó acariciar uno de sus bracitos pero Beckett retrocedió un paso, marcando las distancias entre ambos.

- ¿Te llamó la víctima? - Beckett.

- Éramos amigos.

- Ya... Ya imagino que clase de amigos. ¿Y lo sabe tu novia? - lanzó recordando la primera y última vez que vio a Gina.

- ¿Novia? ¿De qué novia hablamos? - Castle.

- ¿Tienes más de una? - Espósito metió baza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué decís? No tengo novia y además, si la tuviese, no tendría nada que ver con esto. - se explicó Castle.

- Vaya... sí que te duran a ti las novias. - exhaló Kate entre dientes.

- ¿Y tú con Demming? ¿Qué tal? - rebatió Castle picado.

- Uno a uno. - susurró Espósito recibiendo las miradas recriminatorias de ambos.

- Esto es absurdo, Beckett. - Castle hizo una mueca a Robert que se mostraba encantado con el nuevo adulto que había conocido.

- Aquí la que dicta que es absurdo y que no, soy yo. No recuerdo que llevases placa. - Beckett.

Richard suspiró. El reencuentro con Kate estaba siendo más complicado de lo esperado.

- No es él. - apareció Ryan por la puerta - El arma que tenía Castle no es la misma que asesinó a Melisa Gardner.

- Gracias. - sonrió Castle.

- ¿Un arma? ¿Tenías un arma? - el escritor perdió su sonrisa de golpe al escuchar el nuevo tono de Beckett.

- Para defensa. - intentó justificarse.

- Me lo tendrás que explicar mejor. - a pesar de la contundencia de su frase, Castle la distrajo, al ver como el pequeño Robert había conectado desde el primer momento con el escritor. Jamás había sucedido algo similar. Todo lo contrario. Dejar a Robert con alguien que no fuese Jim o la niñera, resultaba un calvario. No admitía a desconocidos.

- Me llamó. Sonaba asustada. Me dijo que llevaba días sintiendo que alguien la perseguía. Por eso llevé el arma conmigo. - Castle se sentó a sabiendas de que no saldría tan rápido de allí.

- ¿Te comentó algo más? - Beckett.

- No. Cuando llegué a su casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Entré y encontré su cuerpo en la bañera. Entonces, salí de allí, al escuchar a alguien corriendo escaleras abajo. Después volví. Y es cuando me tropecé con ellos. - señaló a Ryan y Espósito.

- ¿Perseguiste al asesino? ¿Tú solo? ¿Sabes la estupidez que cometiste? - Beckett se indignó un poco más.

- Me alegra saber que aún te preocupas por mí. - sonrió Castle, encantado.

- Me desesperas. - Beckett se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de interrogaciones. Castle, caminó tras ella.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? - Castle.

- ¿Ahora? - alzó sus cejas - Tú te vas a tu casa y nos dejas trabajar sin interferir más.

- Pero Beckett...

- Vete, Castle. - repitió sin mucha convicción.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma - comenzó Robert al ver como llegaban a su improvisada zona de juegos.

- Parece que quiere jugar. - observó Castle atento.

- Sí, ya sé lo que quiere. - bufó Kate. Quería odiarlo tanto como su cuerpo quería estremecerse entre sus brazos.

* * *

Kate dejó al pequeño en su alfombra y volvió a encarar a Richard.

- Antes de irte, ¿podrías decirnos el aspecto que tenía la persona que viste huir?

- Con una condición.

- ¿En serio, Castle? ¿Crees que puedes pedir condiciones? No sé si reírme o...

- Déjame volver.

- Creo que he entendido mal. - se cruzó de brazos a modo de defensa de lo que producía en ella su cercanía.

- Quiero ayudaros.

- No.

- Era mi amiga. Por favor.

- No es buena idea. Además cuando es algún amigo, novia o conocido, te implicas demasiado y ayudas menos todavía.

- Eso no es justo, Beckett. Lo sabes. Siempre te ayudo.

- Eso es algo relativo. Tú crees que ayudas. Pero tus locas teorías no son ayuda, exactamente.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Kate dio un paso atrás al notar como sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Y Richard hizo todo lo contrario, con su mejor sonrisa por bandera.

- Este caso y no vuelves. - Kate perdió la batalla sin ser, realmente, consciente de ello.

- Este caso y no dejarás que me vaya.

- Soñar es gratis.

- Me pedirás que me quede. - dio un paso al frente, recortando aún más las distancias - A tu lado. - susurró.

Robert se agarró con una de sus manitas en el pantalón de Richard y tiró de él. El escritor recuperó el sentido del lugar exacto donde se encontraba y sonrió. Sin dudarlo, se agachó a la altura del pequeño.

- Es precioso Kate. - pronunció Castle con cierto dolor en sus palabras - Me alegra saber que la relación con Demming haya ido por tan buen camino. - mintió y acarició la mejilla de Robert. Le acercó uno de sus peluches, recuperando una de sus múltiples voces infantiles, que tanto había utilizado con Alexis.

Kate pensó en mentir. Dejarle creer que era cierto. Que no, que su relación con Deming no había fracasado. Pero su corazón ganó a su mente.

- No es lo que piensas. - exhaló bajito, observando como el escritor jugaba como un niño.

- ¿No? - se incorporó como un resorte.

- No es mi hijo.

- ¿No es tu hijo?

- Bueno... Sí pero no.

- ¿Sí pero no? - la miró confuso.

* * *

Kate no guardó ni un solo detalle para ella y sin saber muy bien cómo, terminó detallándole cada uno de sus días tras la llegada de Robert a su vida.

- Y esa es toda la historia. - concluyó la inspectora.

- ¿Quieres que lo cuide? - preguntó Castle sin pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hoy... Digo... No tienes niñera y a mí me encantan los niños. Podría jugar con él y así podrías concentrarte mejor, ¿no?

- Te lo agradezco pero no hace falta. - sonrió y se sentó en su silla, alejándose de su mirada.

- Déjame ayudarte al menos en eso. - insistió.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma - escucharon a Robert mientras agitaba su peluche con fuerza.

Espósito llegó corriendo. - ¡Beckett! ¡Tenemos una pista! - gritó dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

- Vete. - asintió Castle cuando vio como Beckett no sabía qué hacer, pendiente de Robert.

- Castle...

- Me quedo con él. - acarició la cabecita del pequeño.

- Suele llorar en cuanto no me ve. - le anunció.

- Hoy no lo hará.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó deseando que tuviese razón.

* * *

Richard no respondió al momento. Cogió al pequeño en sus brazos y se incorporó. Guio a aquel niño, de grandes ojos curiosos, surcando los aires, como un diminuto avión, consiguiendo las primeras carcajadas que Kate recordaba de él.

El escritor frenó. - ¿Más? - preguntó a Robert sonriente.

El pequeño asintió encantado y Richard, con un toque de cabeza, señaló a Kate la salida. La inspectora dudó un segundo pero terminó cediendo y, al meterse en el ascensor, comprobó que era la decisión correcta. A lo lejos, Robert no cesaba de reír ante las miles de atenciones de Castle.

Suspiró recuperando cierta tranquilidad, como si volver a verlo entrar en su vida, fuese sinónimo de seguridad.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde la inspectora atravesó la comisaría buscando a Castle y a Robert. Los encontró en la sala de descanso.

Richard sentado, con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y el niño sobre él. Abrazado. Ambos durmiendo.

Kate se apoyó contra el marco y los observó detenidamente. Incapaz de controlar su sonrisa, imaginó como podría ser su futuro pero una ráfaga de miedo le hizo recuperar su seriedad y acercarse a ellos.

- Castle... - tocó su brazo para despertarlo - Castle...

- ¿Kate? - entreabrió sus ojos acoplándose a la tenue luz.

- Siento haber tardado tanto. - se disculpó.

- Nos lo hemos pasado en grande. - sonrió dejando un suave beso en la cabeza de Robert - No ha llorado, ni nada por el estilo. Ha habido algún momento en el que te ha extrañado pero lo he distraído.

- Gracias. - acarició la mejilla de Robert y este, abrió muy lento sus párpados - Hola, mi pequeño. - besó su frente y lo cargó en sus brazos.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma - Robert se acomodó contra el cuerpo de su madre.

- Es su primera palabra. - Beckett se sonrojó al intercambiar su mirada con la de Castle.

- Tuvo que ser muy especial escucharlo. Aún recuerdo cuando Alexis me llamó papá por primera vez. Es algo imborrable.

- Todos estos meses están siendo así. - sonrió a medias.

- Habrá sido muy duro.

- Sí. No lo voy a negar.

- Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

- No, Castle. - se levantó del sofá, acercándose a la puerta.

Richard no perdió ni un segundo y la frenó, rozando tímidamente su codo. La obligó a darse la vuelta a regañadientes. Él buscando el contacto visual. Ella, huyendo.

- Creí que no volvería a verte. Me fui con esa intención. Pero estamos aquí y puedo ayudarte. - intentó explicarse con temor a pronunciar la palabra inadecuada y verla desaparecer.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo ayuda ya?

- Puede que tu padre. Pero tiene que trabajar.

- ¿Y Demming? - recuperó parte de su temperamento.

- Ya no está. - respondió seguro.

- ¿Cómo...? Si yo solo te he dicho que no era la madre de Robert. No he... - titubeó, aferrando a Robert contra ella.

- He preguntado un poco mientras estabas fuera. - reconoció algo avergonzado.

- No cambiarás... Siempre metiéndote en mi vida.

- Sabes que es buena idea. Puedo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no das tu brazo a torcer?

Kate se soltó de su mano y, antes de salir de la sala, buscó su mirada. - Te fuiste una vez. Volverás a hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 003**

Castle no cedió. Regresó a comisaría cada día. No fue fácil. Ni sencillo. Hubo momentos en los que se tropezó con ella. Otros en los que ella fue capaz de escabullirse de él. Y algunos en los que pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Robert. Pero fue un mes después de su primera aparición en comisaría cuando su constancia dio frutos.

* * *

Aquella mañana subió a comisaría con poca seguridad de dar con ella. Y mucho menos con su pequeño nuevo amigo. Su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se tropezó de lleno con ambos.

- No te cansas. - se quejó Beckett.

- ¿A dónde vais? - obvió su recibimiento y saludó a Robert con una caricia en su mano. - ¿Has visto como me reconoce? - Robert le agarró uno de sus dedos - Somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

- No entiendo como lo consigues.

- Es un don.

- Seguro. - entró al ascensor.

- ¿Piso? - Castle los siguió.

- No puedes venir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por mucho que vengas todos los días no cambiaré de opinión.

- No seas tan dura conmigo.

- Castle...

- ¿No me has echado de menos ni un poquito?

- Nada.

- Mientes.

- ¿Crees que he podido tener tiempo? - señaló a Robert que se entretenía con el bolso de su madre.

- Creo que sí. Me has echado de menos. Igual que yo a ti pero no lo vas a reconocer nunca.

* * *

Al llegar a la primera planta, Beckett recibió una llamada y su rostro cambió por completo al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Malas noticias? - preguntó Castle en cuanto cortó.

- La niñera. Una vez más me deja tirada.

- Me quedo con Robert.

- No.

- ¿Qué mejor alternativa tienes?

- Mi padre.

- Trabaja.

- ¿Tú no?

- Puedo hacerlo en casa mientras juego con él.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en tu casa no hay nada para él.

- Nos vamos a la tuya.

- ¿Pretendes que te deje entrar en mi casa sin mi presencia?

- ¿No te parece divertido? - intentó picarla.

- Para nada.

- Pero lo estás valorando. - sonrió al ver la cara de duda de ella.

- No tientes a tu suerte.

- ¡Vamos, Beckett! ¡Soy tu mejor alternativa! - alargó los brazos hacia Robert y el niño respondió abalanzándose hacia él - Él también está de acuerdo.

- Vale. - susurró. Robert jamás había respondido tan bien ante nadie.

- ¿Hemos oído bien?

- Vale. - dijo con firmeza al repetirlo - Ir a casa. - le tendió sus llaves - Pero cuando llegue quiero ver todo como cuando lo he dejado esta mañana.

- Eso está hecho. ¡No te arrepentirás! Dale un beso a mami. - acercó el bebé a Beckett y cuando se despidieron, Castle salió corriendo hacia la casa de la inspectora.

* * *

Beckett cerró el fichero de uno de sus últimos casos justo al mismo tiempo que Lanie se apoyaba en su mesa.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - miró a Beckett atentamente.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

- No sé a qué te refieres Lanie. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido tan rápido como he podido.

- ¿A verme a mí?

- A que me expliques cómo es posible que tenga que enterarme por Espósito de la vuelta de Castle.

- Es eso...

- No lo digas en ese tono tan apagado y cuéntame todo.

- No hay nada que contar.

- Eso no es lo que me han dicho.

- ¿Qué te han contado esos chismosos?

- Que está aquí todos los días, dispuesto a que lo perdones.

- No tengo que perdonarlo de nada.

- Sí, si lo tienes que hacer. No puedes olvidar esa última imagen de él saliendo de esta comisaría. ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo amiga!

- Lanie...

- ¿Hoy no ha venido?

- Sí.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- En mi casa.

- ¡Guau! ¡Sí que vas rápida!

- La niñera me ha vuelto a dejar tirada, está cuidando de Robert.

- Está cuidando de Robert en tu casa. - repitió enfatizando el hecho de estar en casa de su amiga.

- Sí, Lanie.

- ¿En qué momento te has olvidado de la clave fundamental entre amigas?

- Me voy a arrepentir pero... ¿Qué clave?

- Contar siempre cualquier tema relacionado con hombres.

- Aquí no hay ningún tema.

- Pero lo habrá.

- No.

Kate frunció el entrecejo al cruzar la mirada con la de Lanie y ver su tremenda carcajada.

- Me lo acabas de confirmar. Ese tono lo dice todo. - se encogió de hombros, buscando complicidad entre algún compañero cercano a ellas pero no lo encontró.

- No tengo ningún tono. - se justificó nerviosa.

- Solo tiene que ganarse tu perdón y tiene el camino hecho.

- No soy tan fácil.

- Él lo sabe.

* * *

Ni un segundo extra permaneció en comisaría. Terminó el trabajo más rápido que nunca y con despedidas fugaces, salió acelerada. No solo por su incertidumbre de saber cómo estaría Robert con Richard, sino por esa necesidad oculta de estar junto a ellos. Compartir un único espacio y soñar con un futuro diferente al presente. Porque aunque intentaba negarlo, tenerlo de vuelta en su vida había resultado ser el mejor revulsivo.

* * *

Mientras, en el apartamento de la inspectora, Richard intentó, con poco éxito, lanzar varias reglas fundamentales de convivencia mutua.

- Ro... Tenemos que establecer unas reglas básicas entre niñero y bebé. - le indicó mientras retiraba el pañal - No puedes esperar a que te suelte el pañal para hacer pipí sobre mí. - acarició su barriguita mientras el pequeño reía feliz - Si somos mejores amigos, tienes que hacer pipí antes o después. - besó sus pies - ¿Has visto como me has dejado? Solo falta que llegue Beckett en estos momentos. Tengo que conservar mi percha en perfecto estado. ¿No quieres ayudarme?

- ¿Ayudarte a qué? - Kate se asomó a la habitación.

- ¡Qué susto! - saltó Richard.

- Sí que estabas concentrado.

- Mucho. - se giró sonriente con la camisa empapada.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tu hijo, que ha querido refrescarme un poco mientras le cambiaba.

- Sí, lo tiene establecido como manía. - no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Todo bien? - rozó el brazo de Richard al acercarse a ellos.

- Ha sido un día estupendo, ¿verdad Ro? - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Ro? - Kate se giró buscando la mirada de Richard.

- Hemos estado discutiendo hoy el hecho de que no puede quedarse solo en la silaba 'Ma'. Así que hemos acortado su nombre para que la aprenda cuanto antes. 'Ro'. ¿No te parece inteligente?

- No sé si me convence mucho eso de Ro.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Es perfecto! - se entusiasmó al terminar de colocar el pañal - Este hombrecito es estupendo. - comenzó a vestirlo.

- Sí quieres puedo terminar yo. Tendrás cosas que hacer. Ir a tu casa...

- No, puedo quedarme.

- He llamado a mi padre. Vamos a hacer unas compras.

- Ya... - se desilusionó.

- Castle, esto era solo un favor.

- Pero podría no ser solo un favor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, eh?

- Podría cuidarlo yo.

- ¿Como su niñero?

- Sí, me gustaría hacerlo. Tenemos feeling. Tú también lo ves. Y, además, no te dejaría tan tirada como la niñera que tienes.

- No hables muy alto porque...

- Sí, está bien. Sí, sí, sí, me fui. ¿No vas a perdonarme nunca? Ahora estoy aquí. ¿No cuenta? - entre ambos terminaron de vestir a Robert y salieron de la habitación.

- Mira, es cierto que Robert te ha aceptado como a nadie pero no puedo echar a la niñera. - cogió al niño en brazos.

- Puedo pagarle y que no venga, vengo yo. ¡Gratis! - la siguió por el pasillo.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿Qué más te da? Hasta hace unas semanas no sabíamos nada de ti.

- Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí. Te quejas de no recibir noticias mías, ¿y tú? Yo tampoco supe nada de ti. ¿Eso no es estar a la par?

- Prometiste volver. - dejó al niño en su espacio de juegos.

- No me apetecía volver. - reconoció abatido.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Por supuesto. - lo miró con contundencia.

LLamaron a la puerta. Richard se quedó con la palabra en la boca viendo como Kate abría la puerta a su padre.

- Katie, no sabía que tenías compañía, pensé que...

- No pasa nada papá. Es Richard Castle.

Jim adelantó a su hija.

- Encantado de saludarte. Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti. - estrecharon sus manos.

- ¿De verdad? Espero que no lo hiciera muy mal.

- Puedes estar tranquilo.

- Castle ya se iba, ¿verdad? - Kate rozó el brazo de Richard invitándolo a irse.

- De hecho, me he ofrecido a acompañaros pero no me deja. - sonrió.

- ¡Me viene perfecto! Porque tenía pendiente la visita a un cliente y si tú los puedes acompañar, me quitaría de en medio ese compromiso.

- Papa...

- Katie, es importante. Lo cancelé porque me lo pediste pero ya tienes quien puede acompañarte.

- Es cierto, señor Beckett. Yo los cuidaré. Lo prometo. - asintió rotundo, evitando la mirada de Kate.

- ¿No tendrías que estar con Alexis? - Kate intentó buscar una solución a la complicidad entre su padre y Richard.

- ¡Qué buena idea! La llamaremos para que nos acompañe. Seguro que viene encantada. - Castle.

- Una tarde estupenda la que tenéis por delante. - Jim se acercó a saludar a su nieto. Jugó varios minutos con él y después se despidió de su hija y del escritor.

* * *

Kate caminó por casa como un león encerrado.

- Vas a poner a Ro nervioso. - valoró Richard con suavidad.

- No estoy de humor, ¿eh? - lo señaló molesta.

- Pensé que tu carácter habría mejorado este tiempo sin verte.

- ¿Mi carácter? ¡Tendrás morro! ¿Por qué no te ha ido cuando ha venido mi padre? - lo encaró.

- ¿No lo has oído? Tenía cosas que hacer y me he ofrecido a acompañaros. Deberías estar agradecida. - sonrió.

- Agradecida dice... - dio un paso más hacia él - Te he dicho que quería que te fueras.

- Porque aún no te has dado cuenta que ya me has perdonado.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí, lo es.

- No. - entrecruzó sus brazos a modo de defensa.

- No lo quieres reconocer pero es cierto.

- ¡Vete! Iremos solos.

- No. - se apartó de ella y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Robert. - Él también quiere que vaya, ¿verdad Ro?

Robert se abalanzó a sus brazos, encantado.

- No utilices al niño. ¡Y no lo llames Ro!

- Eres una refunfuñona. - se incorporó con Robert en sus brazos - ¿Nos vamos? Ambos estamos listos.

- ¿Vas a ir con la camisa así? - indicó la mancha de humedad que aún se apreciaba.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh! Lo siento Ro, olvida esa palabra, ¿eh? - miró a Kate y revisó su camisa de nuevo sin saber qué hacer - Da igual, nos vamos.

- ¿No vas a rendirte?

- Sabes que no Beckett.

- Vete a casa y cámbiate. Te esperamos en la puerta del centro comercial en media hora, ¿te parece?

- ¿Es una trampa?

Kate lo miró sin comprender.

- Quiero decir, si me voy, ¿no te irás sin mí? ¿No es una broma?

- No, no lo es.

- ¡Vale! - le pasó a Robert, dejando un beso en su frente - No tardo nada, Ro. Lo prometo. - salió corriendo de casa.

Kate no controló sus emociones y sonrió hacia la puerta, abrazando a su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 004**

* * *

Richard escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Pero el sonido de fondo no se detuvo. Palpó la mesilla hasta dar con el móvil. Y terminó con su cuerpo en el suelo.

- ¿Sí? - respondió con algo de dolor.

- ¿Estás dormido? - escuchó la voz de Kate al otro lado.

- ¿Beckett? - se sentó en la cama, atento a ella.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me acaban de llamar. Ha habido un asesinato. Llamaría a la niñera pero es que también tiene un hijo y...

- ¡Voy! - no le dejó terminar - Me visto y salgo hacia allí. - colgó sin perder más tiempo.

A los veinte minutos, tocó la puerta con los nudillos para no despertar a Robert.

- Gracias. - asintió Kate agradecida.

- No me las des. Adoro a ese enanito. - entró intentando meter el menor ruido.

- No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará. La niñera tendría que llegar sobre las 8 de la mañana. Dentro de cuatro horas.

- Que no venga.

- Castle...

- Yo le avisaré. - pronunció rotundo.

- La tengo contratada.

- Sí pero soy yo quien está aquí. Y que conste que me encanta. Ro y yo nos llevamos genial. ¿Cuándo vas a dar tu brazo a torcer?

- Ahora no, Castle. Tengo que ir a la escena de un crimen. - miró su reloj - ¿Podemos hablarlo cuando vuelva?

- ¿Puedo llamar a la niñera para que no venga?

La inspectora meditó durante varios segundos.

- Está bien. - exhaló rendida.

Kate caminó hasta el sofá y cogió su abrigo.

- Beckett... - Richard sostuvo su brazo antes de que cruzase el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué? - un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo al notar su calor.

- Puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo intento Castle. - asintió antes de soltarse de él - Lo intento. - susurró bajando por las escaleras.

* * *

El escritor se descalzó y se acomodó en la cama, con la cuna pegada al lateral. Alargó su brazo y acarició la manita de Robert. El pequeño hizo una mueca de satisfacción y suspiró.

- Ro, mami ha tenido que ir a trabajar pero estoy aquí para cuidarte. - pronunció de forma ininteligible, casi en un suspiro. - En cuanto tengas hambre, me avisas. - sonrió al ser testigo de su tranquilidad.

La calma duró poco más de un par de horas. A Robert no le gustó demasiado abrir sus ojos y no encontrar la imagen de su madre a su lado.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma - comenzó a lloriquear agarrándose a los barrotes de la cuna y poniéndose de pie, como si quisiera saltar e ir a buscarla.

- ¡Ey Ro! - se incorporó Richard nervioso - ¡Tranquilo, amigo! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Ven aquí... - lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma - repitió con pequeños hipos.

- Sí, lo se Ro. Entiendo que despertar y verme a mí no es lo mismo que despertar y verla a ella. Yo también lloraría. - acarició su espalda en círculos, mostrándole seguridad. - Pero dame una oportunidad, ¿sí? Te voy a preparar el mejor desayuno del mundo y nos vamos a divertir mucho, mucho. ¿Quieres que hagamos el avión, Ro? - lo hizo volar hasta la cocina y el niño, respondió a carcajadas. Sí, definitivamente, volar era lo que más le gustaba.

* * *

La inspectora se sentó rodeada de las últimas pruebas. Espósito y Ryan le habían acercado lo últimos análisis de la víctima y todo indicaba que el asesino había resultado ser su última relación amorosa.

- La pasión es una de las causas más comunes de asesinato. - la voz de Lanie la asustó y dio un pequeño bote, buscándola con la mirada.

- Últimamente te paseas mucho por aquí, ¿he de preocuparme?

- Depende amiga. Depende de todo lo que me vayas ocultando sobre Castle. - quitó la silla de otra mesa y la acercó para sentarse - ¿Qué? ¿Alguna novedad?

- No. Nada. - negó, concentrándose en los papeles.

Lanie estampó su mano en medio, quitándole visibilidad.

- ¿Está en tu casa, verdad?

- ¿Eres bruja?

- Tu padre está de viaje, la niñera, a las horas que te han despertado, no atiende tus llamadas... Uno más uno, dos. De toda la vida. - sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

- Está bien. Sí. Lo he llamado y ha venido encantado a los veinte minutos.

- Confías en él, aunque te lo niegues.

- Lanie...

- ¡Oh, sí, amiga! Está con tu hijo. Mayor confianza que dejarle con tu hijo, no existe.

- Negaré que lo he dicho pero se llevan bien. Si hasta llora los primeros minutos cada vez que llega la niñera. Pero él lo hace más fácil.

- Lo hace más fácil porque eres tú. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Por lo que sea, Lanie. - se sonrojó.

- Quizá sea el papá ideal para Robert.

- No corras tanto. Sigo creyendo que desaparecerá cuando gire mi espalda.

- No dejes que se acerque ningún Demming más a tu vida y lo tendrás pegado a ti. Si eso es lo que quieres, claro.

- Estoy hecha un lío.

- ¿Por qué crees que se ha quedado ahora? Porque sabe que no estás con nadie.

- Shhh, habla más bajo que nos van a oír.

- Pero si esto es público. Tú te das cuenta cómo te mira y los demás también.

- Se fue con su exmujer.

- Tú tenías a Demming.

- Podría haber dicho algo.

- Y tú.

- Yo fui a decirle.

- Pero cuando le habías dicho que no, que te ibas con Demming y mintiéndole.

- ¿De quién eres amiga? ¿De él o mía?

- Tuya, por eso te digo la realidad tal y como es. Sabes que de mí no vas a escuchar lo que quieras sino lo que piense.

Kate aferró la mano de su amiga, agradecida.

- Necesito algo de tiempo. - se sinceró - Ahora no soy solo yo, también está Robert.

- ¿Ves? En eso te entiendo perfectamente. Y tienes todo mi apoyo.

- Pero... - alzó las cejas esperando la última valoración de su amiga.

- No desaproveches esta nueva oportunidad que te brinda la vida para ser feliz. Aunque te mueras de miedo.

- Somos tan diferentes Lanie. - suspiró con cierta tristeza - No sé si pueda encajar en su vida, sus fiestas, sus presentaciones, sus viajes promocionales. Todo eso puede venirme muy grande y no estar a la altura.

- ¿Esos son tus mayores miedos?

- No me veo soportando rumores en la prensa o en las revistas.

- ¡Qué más te da! Da igual lo que digan mientras tú sepas lo que pasa en tu vida. - comenzó a reír de forma impulsiva.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Tú de lo que tienes miedo es que alguna foto en la que salga pegado a otra chica.

- ¡No tiene gracia Lanie!

- Sí, sí la tiene y mucho. ¿Te has visto bien últimamente? Nadie llega a tu altura.

- Déjate de bromas. Además eres mi amiga. No eres objetiva.

- Yo sí puedo ser objetivo si me necesitáis para algo. - sonrió Espósito acercándose a ellas.

- Espo, conversación de chicas o... ¿te has cambiado de sexo? - Lanie.

- Hoy has venido graciosilla, ¡eh! - dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa - Tenemos todos los datos del tipo. Vive a las afueras de la ciudad. Si quieres vamos Ryan y yo y te da tiempo suficiente a ir a casa, ver a Robert, vigilar a Castle y volver para el interrogatorio. ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

- ¡Que es perfecto! La mejor idea que has tenido en el día. - Lanie empujó su silla y se incorporó levantando a su amiga - Ya estás tardando en salir corriendo.

- ¡Lanie!

- ¡Vamos! ¡Corre! ¡El tiempo vuela, eh! - golpeó su reloj con insistencia.

- Yo que tú le haría caso o la tendrás todo el día recordándote la oportunidad que perdiste. - Espósito hizo un gesto a Ryan y encaminó sus pasos hacia él.

* * *

Richard se giró para abrir un momento la nevera, patinó y estuvo a punto de estampar su culo contra el suelo. Gracias a que se aferró a la encimera pudo sujetarse justo a tiempo. Robert en lugar de asustarse, rompió en una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Con qué esas tenemos, eh? - le señaló Richard con la espumadera - Esto me pasa por dejarte utilizar la harina. Tendría que haberte explicado antes la diferencia entre la mesa y el suelo. Si viene mami, diré que has sido tú, Ro. Si no, no me dejará volver a verte. - se sacudió un poco la cabeza quitando ciertos restos de harina que Robert le había dejado con una de sus manitas.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma

- Sí, sí, para lo que quieres me entiendes a la primera. Y ahora, debemos concentrarnos en las tortitas. Nos tienen que salir perfectas.

Robert aprovechó el momento de concentración de Richard, frente a las tortitas, para repartir un poco más de harina por el suelo y dejar ciertas áreas de su cara, completamente blancas.

- Ro... Ten cuidado enano. - sonrió el escritor viendo como el pequeño golpeaba feliz la encimera, encantado con la harina que iba esparciendo - Luego te tengo que meter de cabeza a la bañera. Antes de que mami nos pille. Eso sí, vas a probar las mejores tortitas del mundo. - se acercó hasta él y le dejó un tierno beso en la frente.

- Menos mal que me vas a compensar este desastre con un buen desayuno. - Kate entró simulando un falso enfado, mientras por dentro deseaba poder participar en aquella fiesta.

- ¡Beckett! - se atragantó.

- La misma.

- Pensé que...

- Que no te pillaría. ¡Mala suerte! - cogió a Robert en sus brazos - Lo llevo a la bañera. Cuando volvamos espero tener la cocina reluciente y mi desayuno listo.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Te estábamos esperando! Sabíamos que vendrías a vernos.

- Tendrás morro. - se giró hacia el pasillo y sonrió, evitando que el pudiese ver su rostro.

* * *

El pequeño travieso terminó por empapar a Kate en uno de sus múltiples chapoteos.

- ¿Necesitáis algún tipo de barca para salir del baño? - rio Richard al ver como estaba el suelo.

- Una toalla grande sería suficiente. Están en este armario. - le indicó con la cabeza.

- Aquí está. - la esparció por el suelo - Y esta otra para el gran nadador. - Kate sacó a Robert y Richard lo envolvió con suavidad, encantado de compartir algo más con Kate. Hasta que sus ojos se centraron en la transparencia de la camisa de Kate, completamente empapada. - Será... Será mejor que te cambies. - pronunció nervioso.

Kate se miró y comprendió al momento.

- Claro. - salió del baño un tanto sonrojada.

- Yo voy a su habitación a vestirlo. - salió de allí con cierta premura.

* * *

Richard dejó al pequeño en el cambiador y buscó un pañal nuevo y ropa limpia.

- ¿Sabes Ro? - susurró mientras le acariciaba la barriguita - Tu mami es perfecta. - le reconoció al recordar la última imagen de ella.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma

- Sí, eso es. Lo has entendido Ro. - terminó de colocarle el pañal.

- No has perdido práctica. - Kate se colocó a su lado.

- Esto debe ser como aprender a andar en bicicleta. Ya sabes lo que dicen de eso.

- Que nunca se olvida.

- ¿Quieres vestirlo?

- ¿Te importa?

- Eres su mami. - sonrió y le dejó espacio - Voy a terminar de preparar todo para el desayuno.

- Espera.

- Dime. - se giró en el marco de la puerta.

- Gracias por venir. - sonrió y volvió su atención a su hijo.

- Kate...

- Hmmm - volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de él.

- Lo que realmente quiero es quedarme.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 005**

* * *

Lanie lanzó el instrumental a la bandeja mirando perpleja a su amiga.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Sí. - respondió con obviedad.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio?

- Sí, Lanie. En serio. - Kate se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y no has seguido la conversación en ese punto?

- No. Te lo acabo de contar. He seguido vistiendo a Robert.

- Imagino su cara. Se habrá quedado ahí pasmado viendo cómo has reaccionado. - con cierto tono de decepción.

- No era el momento de sacar ningún tema similar.

- Para ti nunca es el momento. - terminó de tapar el cadáver y se quedó mirando inquisitivamente a Kate.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Piensas retomar esa conversación?

- Luego ha actuado muy normal. Se ha quedado feliz junto a Robert. - intentó justificarse.

- Menos mal. Está claro que o uno de los dos es más insistente o esto no tiene solución. - enfatizó con sus brazos.

- Me bloqueo Lanie. Me bloqueo. A cualquier le puede pasar, ¿no? ¿Tú nunca te has bloqueado?

- ¿Sinceramente?

Kate asintió sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

- No, amiga. En estos temas me bloqueo poco o nada. Bueno, si hago memoria, nunca. Cuando quiero algo voy y me lo llevo. Así de sencillo. Y pobre de la lista que se acerque.

- Estupendo. - se apoyó en una de las mesas metálicas.

- Kate... - se acercó hasta ella - ¿De qué sirve tanto miedo? Él está ahí. Te lo ha dicho. No te estoy diciendo que te lances devorándolo a besos que, tarde o temprano, lo harás y te darás cuenta de lo absurdo de haber perdido tanto tiempo. Lo que te aconsejo es que hables con él. Plantéale el hecho de ir conociéndoos poco a poco.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos pero sin plateárselo directamente? - lanzó algo nerviosa.

- No te entiendo.

- Desde que volvió me está pidiendo cuidar de Robert. Como su niñero. Todos los días.

- ¡Chica lista! ¡Así me gusta! ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que sí? ¿Esta noche?

- ¿Te parece buena idea?

- Conociéndote, sí. Es la mejor idea. Así que esta noche, cuando llegues a casa, se lo dices. Y mañana vienes aquí y me lo cuentas, como tú mejor amiga que soy.

* * *

Richard cerró la puerta del apartamento de Beckett con su pierna derecha mientras en una mano cargaba a Robert y en la otra, tres bolsas del supermercado.

- Ro, cuando seas más grande esto será mucho más fácil porque tendrás que ayudarme con las bolsas, campeón. - dejó la compra en la encimera.

Le quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el asiento especial, pegado a la isla de la cocina. - Y ahora, nos tiene que dar tiempo suficiente a cocinar antes de que venga mami.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma

- Eso es. Mami tiene que quedar deslumbrada por la cena.

Escucharon como se abría la puerta y Robert comenzó a gritar más fuerte. - Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma

- Eres adivino, Ro. Mira quien viene por ahí. - sonrió Richard al ver aparecer a Kate.

- Hemos terminado antes de lo que pensábamos. - besó la frente de su hijo y lo sacó de la sillita - ¿Y vosotros? ¿Liándola otra vez?

- Ey... Esa confianza tan abrumadora... - bromeó Richard sacando la comida de las bolsas - Habíamos pensado en prepararte la cena. Ro estaba ya preparado como mi gran pinche de cocina.

- Lo imagino. - sonrió - ¿Y tú que dices, cielo? ¿Ibas a prepararme algo muy rico?

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma

- Creo que eso responde a la perfección tu pregunta. - guardó varias cosas en la nevera - Pero, claro, ahora que estás aquí, a lo mejor prefieres que te deje a solas con él. - miró con comprensión a Kate.

- ¿Qué pretendes Castle? ¿Dejarme con la miel en los labios? Me vendes una gran cena y ahora te quieres ir.

- ¿Me puedo quedar? - la miró feliz.

- Si la cena merece tanto la pena... - le guiñó un ojo y se escabulló por el pasillo - Voy a ponerle el pijama.

* * *

El escritor suspiró aliviado y se puso manos a la obra agradecido por aquella minúscula pero importante oportunidad. Abrió una bolsa con diferentes clases de lechugas, picó mango, fresas y pepino en pedacitos pequeños. Añadió unos garbanzos cocidos, nueces y unos dados de queso feta. Y terminó mezclando todos los ingredientes con una vinagreta de aceita de oliva y limón. Todo ello mientras en el horno a 350 grados se asaba el salmón.

Cuando terminó la elaboración de la ensalada, continuó con la salsa que acompañaría al salmón. En un cuenco puso miel y añadió zumo de limón que batió hasta diluirla. Cuando comprobó que los lomos de salmón estaban hechos por dentro, vertió la mezcla de miel y limón sobre el pescado, apagó el horno y esperó a que con el calor acumulado se redujese la salsa, antes de servir en los platos.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa una dos veces para comprobar que todo estaba perfectamente colocado. Cuando se giró, Kate y Robert lo miraban con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¡Listo! - les sonrió de vuelta, algo nervioso - Me habéis dejado el tiempo justo para tenerlo todo preparado.

- Huele de maravilla. - reconoció la detective - ¿Verdad, Robert? ¿Tú también vas a querer un poquito, cielo?

- Sentaros y traigo la bebida. Solo falta eso. - se movió con rapidez - Para él, también tenemos un plato especial, su puré favorito. - dejó el plato frente al pequeño.

- Gracias, Castle. - Kate buscó su mirada para mostrarle su sincero agradecimiento - No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin horas suficientes para una cena así. Entre el trabajo y Robert el reloj vuela y el cansancio pesa cada día más.

- Recuerdo los primeros dos años con Alexis. Pasaron volando. Ocupaba todo mi tiempo.

Robert metió una de sus manitos en el plato del puré.

- Cielo, tenemos que controlar esa manía tuya de esparcir la comida por la mesa y el suelo. - Kate limpió su mano incapaz de controlar su sonrisa al ver la de su hijo. Revoltoso como el solo.

- Es que le gusta compartir. - bromeó Richard - Pero tienes que estar muy orgullosa de él porque que Alexis comiese puré de verduras esa casi un milagro. El plato terminaba siempre en el suelo. Aunque este campeón meta la manita, es su preferido, ¿verdad, Ro? - le acarició la mejilla.

- ¡Lo! - soltó el pequeño sonriente.

Kate y Richard se quedaron sorprendidos, sin reaccionar.

- ¡Lo!

- ¿Has oído Beckett? ¡Lo ha dicho! - aplaudió Richard al volver a escucharle.

- ¡Lo! - repitió Robert contento al ver la reacción del escritor.

- ¿Así te llama Castle, cielo? ¿Ro? - besó Kate su frente.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo!

- Sí, Ro. Ese eres tú. - Richard le revoloteó el pelo.

- Al final lo has conseguido.

- Bueno, aún tenemos que pulirlo un poco pero es una maravilla de niño. Es perfecto Beckett.

- ¡Lo! - pegó con una de sus manitas en la cuchara.

- Creo que tiene hambre. - sonrió Richard.

Kate se sonrojó al sentir la intensidad de su mirada. - Castle... - le faltó cierto aire al pronunciar.

- Lo siento Kate. - enfocó su mirada en Robert, cautivado por ella y por la situación. Siendo consciente de ese segundo de intimidad provocado por él.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Eso suena muy serio. ¿No me va a gustar? - se tensó - Ro y yo nos hemos hecho muy, muy amigos, ¿a que sí, Ro?

- ¡Lo! - recibió como respuesta.

- No me digas que me vaya. - pidió con cierto temor.

- Castle...

- Sois el presente donde quiero estar. - guardó varios segundos de silencio - Es lo único que tengo claro después de todo este tiempo lejos de ti y de todo lo que estar a tu lado conlleva.

- Rick... - se levantó de la silla.

- Kate... - la sujetó por un brazo, colocándose detrás de ella - Por favor, déjanos dar un paso adelante. A tu ritmo. - susurró contra su pelo.

De nuevo, solo el lenguaje ininteligible de Robert rompió el silencio.

- Quiero que seas tú quien se quede con Robert. No hay nadie mejor que tú para eso. Él está más feliz desde que estás en nuestra vida. - exhaló como si su confesión hubiese hecho descender un metro de su muro interior.

- Conseguiré que tú también estés feliz. - aspiró su aroma y acarició su brazo hasta aferrar su mano con una leve presión.

* * *

De pronto, Richard notó un pequeño golpe contra su espalda. Al girarse, confirmó sus sospechas, Robert con cuchara en mano, sonreía travieso, moviendo su brazo sin parar.

- Ro, la comida es para la boca. Mi camisa aún no digiere alimentos. - se acercó hasta él, para coger la cuchara antes de que terminase en el suelo - Eres un revoltoso.

- Creo que quería llamar tu atención.

- ¡Seguro que sí! A este campeón le gusta ser el centro de atención. - sonrió.

- Eso no será una sensación desconocida para ti. - se burló.

- Te lo he dejado a huevo, ¿eh? - le guiñó un ojo.

- Más o menos. - se sentó de nuevo, dispuesta a cenar, tras limpiar la camisa de Richard

- ¿No hay ningún resto de puré en tu plato?

- No, está todo perfecto.

- Bien. - se sentó en su lugar - ¿Has oído Ro? - miró a Kate tras darle una cucharada a Robert - ¡Soy tu nuevo niñero!

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - aplaudió con sus manitas.

- No sé si me entiende pero feliz está. - Richard.

Kate asintió incapaz de controlar su necesidad de mirar a Richard y verse reflejada en el azul de sus ojos. - Gracias por insistir en quedarte. - susurró.

- No me voy a ningún lado. Me quedo con Ro y contigo. Te lo voy a demostrar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 006**

* * *

Último escalón y Richard sintió que los pulmones le quemaban. La falta de ejercicio fue evidente. Golpeó con sus nudillos antes de inspirar con fuerza. Escuchó pasos e intento recomponerse.

- El ascensor no va. - pronunció con dificultad ante la amable sonrisa de Jim.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho Katie?

- Siento haberme retrasado. - se encogió de hombros.

- Esta ciudad es un caos con tanto tráfico. Pasa que Robert te espera. - le señaló el salón.

Richard sorprendió al pequeño por detrás y lo elevó para hacerle volar.

- ¡Hola Ro!

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - alzó sus bracitos en cuanto vio a Richard sentarse a su altura.

- Siento haber venido hoy un poco más tarde pero la editorial no me dejaba salir. - besó su frente y Robert agarró su cara con sus manitas - ¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo sí.

- Te aseguro que él también, Richard. - se acercó hasta uno de los sillones y se puso la americana - Katie me ha dicho que no volverá muy tarde.

- Jim, seguramente en una hora más o menos vendrá Alexis a conocer a Robert.

- Me parece una idea estupenda. Algo me comentó Katie sobre un viaje de estudios o una beca.

- Sí, llegó anoche y quiere conocerlo. Le encantan los niños.

- Eso debe ser hereditario. Robert está maravillado contigo y eso es lo mejor de todo. Porque lo hemos pasado bastante mal con el tema de dejarlo solo con alguien. Muy complicado. - recordó Jim con cierta preocupación.

- Puede que quedarse tan pequeñito solo, sin su madre, ni un familiar, le haya provocado ciertos temores. La gente cree que por ser un bebé no se enteran de nada pero están muy equivocados.

- Soy de tu misma opinión. - se agachó a la altura de Robert - Bueno, Ro...

- Si no le gusta que le llame así, podría...

- Richard... - le tocó el hombro amistosamente - Está perfecto. Nos llevaremos tú y yo bastante bien. - sonrió antes de darle un beso a su nieto y dejarlos solos.

* * *

Richard se entretuvo jugando con Robert la gran parte de la tarde hasta que Alexis llegó de visita y entró toda emocionada a conocer al bebé.

- ¡Ro, qué guapo eres! - se arrodilló para acariciarlo.

Richard, preocupado por la reacción de Robert ante una nueva desconocida, se mantuvo en alerta, esperando el pequeño berrinche pero no llegó. Al contrario, el pequeño gateador se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a correr por el salón, buscando a Alexis con la mirada, riendo.

- Quiere que vayas detrás de él, persiguiéndolo.

- Sí, lo sé, jugabas conmigo a lo mismo. Me encantaba. - Alexis no se hizo esperar demasiado y siguió a Robert con cuidado de que no se chocase contra nada - ¡Eres muy rápido, Ro!

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - canturreó feliz, corriendo sin parar.

- Es inagotable. - exhaló Richard observando con detenimiento.

- O es que tú te estás haciendo mayor.

- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás llamando viejo?

- ¿Has oído viejo de mi boca?

- Indirectamente.

- Habrás entendido mal.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - llegó hasta las piernas de Richard y se levantó agarrándose a ellas.

- Creo que dice que está en casa por lo que no lo puedes pillar, ¿verdad, campeón?

- Me parece que estás entendiendo mal, lo que quiere es que tú también juegues con nosotros. ¿Quieres jugar, Ro?

Robert miró hacia Alexis y sonrió. Volvió a colocarse en el suelo y miró a Richard antes de correr.

- Con cuidado, Ro, cuidado con los sofás y las sillas. - se asustó Richard al ver que por poco se tropieza contra uno de los muebles.

- Vamos papá, ¡te estamos esperando! - Alexis salió detrás de Robert.

- ¿Quién es más niño aquí, eh? - no se resistió más y terminó corriendo detrás de ellos.

- Sin lugar a dudas, tú. - Kate, apoyada en el marco de la entrada al salón, mirando, perpleja, la competición más extraña de su vida.

Todos se pararon en seco al escuchar su voz y Alexis y Richard se sonrojaron como si hubiesen sido pillados en alguna trastada.

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma - gateó sonriente hasta su madre.

- ¡Hola cielo! - lo cogió en brazos y sonrió mirando hacia Alexis - ¿Cómo ha ido tu beca? ¿Lo has pasado bien? - se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. En ese momento Robert aprovechó para agarrar el pelo de Alexis. Otra de sus muchas pasiones.

- Sí, ha sido increíble Kate. Me alegra volver a verte.

- Yo también. - sujetó la mano de su hijo - No le hagas daño, cielo. No se que atracción fatal tienes hacia el pelo.

- A lo mejor se deja melenas cuando crezca. - bromeó Richard, uniéndose a la conversación - ¿Te apetece unirte al juego? - le guiñó un ojo.

- Creo que prefiero darme un baño y si queréis salimos a cenar algo para celebrar la vuelta de Alexis. - propuso con cierta timidez.

- ¡Es genial, Kate! Me encanta la idea. Así puedo pasar más tiempo con Robert. ¿Te vienes conmigo? - estiró sus brazos hacia el pequeño para dejar a Kate libre.

Robert no puso resistencia y se dejó atrapar por Alexis viendo como su madre desaparecía por el pasillo.

* * *

Mientas Alexis mantuvo entretenido a Robert, Richard ordenó y recolocó todo después de aquella tarde tan entretenida. Se quedó sorprendido cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Abrió, sin más, pensando que podría ser Jim. Pero se tropezó con un desconocido ante él y un ramo de rosas.

- ¿Kate? - preguntó algo confuso.

- No, soy Richard.

- Ya... ¿Esta ya no es la casa de Kate?

- Sí, claro. ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Josh. Josh Davidson. - le sonrió.

- Josh. - repitió sin moverse.

- ¿Está?

- ¡Oh, sí! Claro, sí. ¿Quieres que le de las flores y le diga algo?

- Preferiría dárselas yo, si no te importa. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su hermano?

- ¿Hermano? No, no soy su hermano. Soy el niñero de su hijo.

- ¿Quién es? - apareció Kate - ¿Josh?

- ¡Kate! - entró a casa, empujando levemente a Richard - He vuelto.

- Lo veo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te dejó un mensaje, ¿no lo oíste?

- No. - miró a Richard que tenía cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué decía?

- He vuelto para quedarme. Lo pensé mejor. ¿Cenamos? - le tendió el ramo - ¿Y puedo conocer a Robert? - buscó con su mirada y sonrió al ver al pequeño riendo.

- Josh...

- Es muy guapo. - entró a saludar a Robert.

El pequeño al ver a aquel desconocido acercarse se escondió en los brazos de Alexis.

- Ey, pequeño... ¿Tienes vergüenza? - le preguntó Josh sin poder ver su cara.

- El que no tiene vergüenza es él. - susurró Richard enfadado - Entrar en una casa así.

- Castle... - suspiró Kate ante aquella situación.

- Es un poco asustadizo con los desconocidos. - le dijo Alexis a Josh.

- Bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos. - volvió hacia Kate - Entonces, ¿cenamos juntos?

- Verás Josh...

- Nosotros ya nos vamos. - anunció Richard de golpe - Alexis, tenemos que irnos. - buscó su chaqueta y la de él.

Kate, inmóvil y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, observó cómo Richard se despedía de Robert y salía, junto a su hija, de su apartamento, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.

- No sabía que también había niñeros. - Josh intentó retomar la conversación con Kate.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Josh? - preguntó asqueada consigo misma y con sus miedos. Aquellos que le habían impedido dar su sitio a Richard y echar a Josh de casa.

- Quiero retomar lo nuestro. Cuando llegué a África me di cuenta que quería estar aquí contigo. Mucho más cuando recibí aquel email tuyo, contándome lo que te había pasado. La llegada de Robert.

- Has tardado un poco en llegar desde ese email, ¿no crees? - se cruzó de brazos - Será mejor que te vayas. - buscó a su hijo con la mirada y lo vio entretenido, jugando. - Es tarde para Robert.

- Puedo ayudarte con él.

- No, mejor no. No acepta bien a los desconocidos.

- Kate, sé que no hice bien las cosas pero estoy aquí.

- No tendrías que haber vuelto. Y, sinceramente, te recomiendo que vuelvas a África.

- Pero...

Kate se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. - Te fuiste porque lo que teníamos no era nada importante. Y tenías razón. Intentar algo sería perder el tiempo.

- Piénsalo, ¿sí? - fueron las últimas palabras de Josh antes de salir de casa.

La inspectora se sentó junto a su hijo, ayudándole a colocar varias piezas de su juego hasta que tomó la decisión de dar rienda suelta a lo que su corazón le estaba gritando a voces.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Richard cerró de golpe la puerta de casa y dejó caer en el sofá.

- ¿Enfadado?

- No. Cansado.

- Venga, papá. - Alexis se sentó a su lado - Te ha molestado la visita de Josh, ¿no?

- No es solo Josh. Esos dos han tenido una relación.

- Igual que tú has tenido otras.

- Sí, pero ya no están aquí.

- Él ha aparecido por sorpresa. ¿No has visto la cara de Kate?

- ¿Por qué no le ha dicho que se fuera?

- ¿Delante de nosotros? Eso es un poco de... ¿mala educación?

- Ya. - se cruzó de brazos.

- No vas tan mal, papá.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que esto no va a ser tan fácil?

- ¿Alguna vez es fácil lo que más nos importa de la vida?

- Bien por mi hija. - la abrazó, besando su cabeza - Me gustaría estar allí. La próxima vez no me dejes irme. Que nos eche ese tal Josh.

* * *

Kate miró a ambos lados. Había estado en dos ocasiones allí. Con miedo a equivocarse, fue mirando cada una de las puertas y comprobando sus números. Cuando se plantaron ante el número elegido, suspiró sonoramente.

- Ma-ma-ma - se movió Robert inquieto entre sus brazos.

- Sí, mamá está nerviosa. - pulsó el timbre.

Alexis corrió hasta la puerta con su bol de palomitas.

- ¡Kate! ¡Ro! ¡Pasar! - abrió bien la puerta para que su padre los viese entrar.

- Kate... - susurró Richard caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Llegamos a tiempo? - le sonrió Kate.

- Sí. - asintió el escritor sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

- ¡Ven, Ro! - Alexis dejó el bol en manos de su padre y se llevó a Robert con ella al sofá.

- Pensé que cenarías con Josh.

- Quedé en cenar con Alexis. - bromeó Kate para quitar tensión entre ambos.

- Sí, es cierto. - asintió Richard, acariciándose el cuello, nervioso.

- Josh y yo terminamos antes de que Robert llegase a mi vida. Le escribí por última vez justo cuando me dieron la noticia de su custodia. No sabía que había vuelto al país.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones.

- Pero quieres escucharlas.

- Bueno... - se encogió de hombros.

- Podemos cenar y a lo mejor te puedo contar algo más. - sonrió.

- Es una idea perfecta. Te tomo la palabra. ¡Ro! - se giró hacia el sofá - ¿Has oído campeón? - lo cogió en brazos - ¡Vamos a cenar juntos!

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - rio en cuanto Richard comenzó a hacerle el avión.

* * *

Richard, después de la cena, entró en su despacho a atender una llamada urgente de la editorial.

- ¿Paula?

- Richard, últimamente es imposible dar contigo.

- Estoy algo ocupado.

- ¿Sí? Pues ya puedes comenzar a desocuparte porque estamos preparando la gira promocional de la nueva novela.

- ¡No!

- ¿No? ¿Estás de broma?

- Es que no puedo. Ahora mismo me es imposible atender toda una gira.

- ¿Y en qué está ocupado el señor?

- Cosas mías.

- ¿Te acuerdas del contrato que tienes firmado con la editorial?

- Pero puedo tomar ciertas decisiones también.

- Entonces pásales un planning detallado de lo que sí estás dispuesto a hacer.

- Mañana lo enviaré. - colgó y tiró el móvil contra la mesa.

Kate que llevaba vario minutos escuchando la conversación, se quedó a varios centímetros de su espalda antes de pronunciar palabra.

- Así que tienes otros planes y no puedes hacer tu trabajo. Deberías consultarlo conmigo. Porque puedo buscar a alguien o hablarlo con mi padre.

- ¡No! - se giró quedando frente a ella - Es mi decisión. No me apetece hacer ese viaje. Siempre lo mismo. Quiero estar con Ro. Ahora tengo otras prioridades.

- Castle...

- No, no busques más excusas para, a la primera de cambio, aferrarte a ellas y alejarme de vosotros.

- Podemos compaginarlo. Tus giras, el niño, todo.

- ¿Y nosotros Kate? ¿Podemos compaginar todo esto con nosotros? - dio un paso más hacia ella, acortando cualquier distancia.

El escritor comprobó que ante su valentía, Kate no se había echado para atrás e intuyó que un paso más no sería nada agresivo y sí algo determinante. Así que apoyó su frente con la de ella.

- Castle... - exhaló Kate sin alejarse - Tiempo... - suspiró entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

- Y miedo. - pronunció Richard comprendiendo a la inspectora - Solo necesito saber que soy yo, que no...

- No estoy para nadie más. - admitió tras varios segundos guardando silencio.

- Tú marcas el ritmo. Dejaré que me guíes.

- Lo dudo. - sonrió - Pero creo que son esas cosas las que más me acercan a ti.

- Es muy bueno saberlo inspectora.

- Y ahora vamos a tratar cómo compaginar tus giras con nosotros. - cogió el calendario de la mesa.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

- ¿Prefieres mañana? Solo recuerda que tienes que enviarles algo.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que espía?

- Yo siempre espío aunque no lo reconozca.

* * *

Alexis se quedó paralizada cuando un informativo especial, de madrugada, saltó en medio del maratón de su serie favorita, anunciando una explosión en un edificio de la ciudad. Tiró el mando a distancia, se quitó la ropa de cama de encima y saltó de la cama. Jamás en su vida recordó haber corrido como en ese momento. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre y chocó contra la pared, dejando un estruendo. No le importó. Tenía que despertarlo y salir de allí.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - lo zarandeó, nerviosa.

- Alexis... - susurró sin comprender nada - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Kate, papá! ¡Ro! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- ¿Qué dices? - se incorporó sin despertarse del todo.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos, papá! ¡Ha explotado su casa! ¡Su casa, papá! - sollozó, incapaz de controlarse.

- ¿Cómo? - saltó de la cama y agarró a su hija - ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes algo así?

- La tele. Lo acaban de anunciar. Mira. - encendió la televisión.

Richard se quedó sin respiración. Efectivamente su hija tenía toda la razón del mundo. El edificio era el de Kate. Y solo el 50% seguía en pie.

- ¡Vístete! - gritó el escritor.

* * *

Aquella calle se hizo infinita. Eterna. Y ensordecedora. Sirenas, voces, gritos. Todo invadido. Lo cinco sentidos contrariados.

Alexis y Richard entrecruzaron sus miradas en varias ocasiones hasta llegar a la cinta que dividía el desastre de la normalidad. Un lado del otro.

- Papá... - Alexis se agarró a la mano de su padre con un nudo en la garganta al comprobar el estado del edificio en persona.

- Han tenido que salir. Kate siempre ha sido muy intuitiva. Tienen que estar bien, hija. - apretó su mano buscando fuerza y estabilidad. - Perdone. - Detuvo a uno de los policías - ¿Dónde podemos preguntar por un familiar? Vive en la tercera planta.

- Vayan al final de la esquina. Ahí les informarán. - les indicó con uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Alexis! - gritó Richard cuando su hija se soltó de su mano y emprendió una carrera hasta donde el policía les había indicado.

Richard empujó a varios curiosos para seguir el paso de su hija. Terminaron frente a un par de ambulancias.

- Papá... - Alexis tocó el brazo de su padre para señalar uno de los laterales de la ambulancia más lejana a ellos. Kate, miraba su edificio, con Robert abrazado contra su cuerpo. Acariciaba su espalda en círculos. - ¡Kate! - la pelirroja adelantó a su padre.

La inspectora salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Alexis. Sonrió al verlos. Sintió una descarga de tranquilidad infinita.

- Alexis. - la abrazó con suavidad para no hacer daño a Robert.

- ¿Estáis bien? - acarició a Robert cuando la miró.

- Sí. Robert estaba nervioso, nunca lo había visto así y salimos a dar un paseo. Escuchamos la explosión al girar la calle.

- Kate... - Richard, pálido, se quedó inmóvil a un metro de distancia.

Alexis cogió a Robert en brazos y Kate se acercó hasta el escritor.

- Estamos bien. - sonrió.

- Hmmm... - asintió con unas enormes ganas de tocarla.

- ¿Puedes abrazarme? - susurró con cierta timidez.

No se hizo de rogar. Antes de escuchar el final de la segunda palabra, Richard la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Suspiró. La tenía junto a él.

Su temor desapareció al sentirla. Al notar como su corazón latía a la misma velocidad que el suyo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 007**

* * *

Permanecieron abrazados. Quietos. En silencio. Incapaces de dar un paso más allá de donde no estuviesen sus cuerpos juntos. Lo único que fue capaz de sacarles de su burbuja fue el sonido de la voz de Robert.

- ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! - señaló hacia la dirección del edificio.

- ¿Así ha sonado, Ro? - Alexis siguió acariciando a Robert para transmitirle cierta serenidad.

- ¡Bum! ¡Bum! - repitió - ¡Bum! ¡Bum! - comenzó a sollozar cuando vio a Richard y estiró sus bracitos hacia él.

El escritor acortó la distancia y lo abrazó. - Eres todo un campeón, Ro. Has cuidado muy bien de mami. - secó sus lágrimas y besó su frente.

- ¡Bum! - se escondió en su cuello, acomodándose.

- Lo sé, Ro. Te has asustado. Pero ya estamos todos juntos. - acarició su espalda - Y nos vamos a casa. - miró a Kate.

- Castle...

- Os quedáis con nosotros. - Alexis intercedió por su padre - Tenemos espacio suficiente y a casa no podéis volver. Por favor. Piensa en Ro.

- Lo. - susurró Robert más tranquilo, apretando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Richard.

- ¿Ves? Él también opina lo mismo. - Richard entrelazó su mano a la de Kate y estiró de ella para ir a casa.

* * *

Alexis abrazó a Kate y besó a Robert antes de despedirse para ir a dormir.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré en la habitación de al lado. - Richard.

- No te preocupes papá, ahora que estamos todos juntos, dormiré tranquila. - se despidió subiendo a su habitación.

- Podemos dormir nosotros arriba, no quiero quitarte la habitación. - Kate miró a Richard mientras observaba como Robert había conseguido cerrar sus ojitos después del susto.

- Esta habitación es más grande. Sois mis invitados y quiero que os quedéis aquí. Mañana iremos a comprar una cuna para Ro.

- Madre mía... - se sentó en la cama al recordar - El piso ha quedado destrozado. Nos hemos quedado sin nada. - escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

- Kate... - se arrodilló a su lado - Aquí no os va a faltar de nada.

- No puedo aceptarlo Castle. No puedo.

- Sí, sí que puedes.

- Hablaré con mi padre y me mudaré con él.

- ¿En serio? - se incorporó Richard ofendido - Kate aquí tenemos todo el sitio del mundo. Y si te vas a casa de tu padre, todo sería más complicado. Tendría que desplazarme allí para cuidarlo y estando aquí, no habría ese problema.

- Pero tú y yo viviendo juntos, puede complicar todo.

- Quieres decir acelerarlo. - volvió a ponerse a su altura comprendiendo su temor.

- No quiero que te sientas presionado a nada, que te acostumbres a nosotros, que por inercia caigamos en una rutina que termine destrozando todo.

- ¿Rutina? ¿Nosotros? - sonrió - Nuestra vida será de todo menos aburrida. ¿Presionado por ti? Pero si es lo único que quiero, que te lances a mí. - rio - Por el contrario, mi miedo es presionarte demasiado y que salgas corriendo. Y ya tengo una edad como para perseguirte. - bromeó.

- Vivir aquí hasta encontrar una casa puede que dure demasiado.

- ¿Tienes miedo a no poder resistirte a mis encantos tal y como tenías planeado, verdad?

- Más o menos. - se sonrojó.

- Entonces, esto nos viene de perlas. - alargó su mano y entró en contacto con la piel de su mejilla - Cuando he visto el edificio por televisión solo he pensado en que no podría soportar perderos, ni a ti ni a él. - guio su mirada hacia Robert - Déjame cuidaros. Solo quiero eso. Te prometo que no forzaré la situación.

- Rick... - se perdió en su mirada.

- Prometo que te abrazaré solo cuando me lo pidas. - le sonrió de medio lado haciendo memoria de su último abrazo.

- Y luego te dedicarás toda la vida a recordarme que era yo quien te pedía los abrazos y los besos.

- ¡Ah! ¿También me vas a pedir besos?

- ¡Rick! - le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Esto se pone de lo más interesante. - acercó sus labios a su oído - No veo la hora de escuchar pedir que te bese. - dejó un casto pero electrizante beso en su mejilla - Mañana es sabado así que puedes levantarte a la hora que quieras. - besó la frente de Robert - Cuida de mami. - dejó a Kate con el pequeño.

* * *

Kate buscó una camiseta de Richard para dormir. Se enfundó en ella y se metió en la cama, arrullándose contra el cuerpo de Robert, temerosa de no dejarlo caer al quedarse dormida.

El móvil decidió no dejarla dormir.

- Lanie. - contestó Kate.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En casa de Castle.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí, Robert y yo estamos bien.

- Acabo de llegar a casa y ya sabes que siempre pongo un rato la televisión antes de dormirme.

- Has visto el edificio.

- Sí. ¿Cómo estás?

- Sin nada, Lanie. Nos hemos quedado sin nada.

- Cuando te he llamado solo pensaba en que cogieses el maldito teléfono para saber que estabais bien.

- Castle apareció junto a Alexis. También lo vieron por televisión y se acercaron hasta allí.

- Es buena idea que te quedes con ellos.

- Estoy pensando en ir con mi padre.

- Kate... No seas cabezona, ¿sí? ¿Acaso no te ha invitado a quedarte?

- Sí, claro que lo ha hecho. Castle será mil cosas pero siempre es muy atento y...

- Sobre todo contigo. Y estás más segura allí que en casa de tu padre. Hasta que, al menos, informen de las personas que han fallecido y las que no.

- ¿Crees que ha tenido que ver con el caso de mi madre?

- Tú también lo sabes. La última amenaza que recibiste fue bastante clara. Tienes que cuidarte.

- Desde que Robert está en mi vida sabes perfectamente que me he mantenido al margen.

- Cualquier movimiento que se haga, sea quien sea el cerebro de todo esto, recibe la información.

- Pero me dijisteis que seríais precavidos.

- Y lo hemos sido, Kate. Espósito ha tenido todo el cuidado del mundo.

- Dejarlo. No toquéis nada más.

- Pero...

- No, Lanie. Mañana hablaré con Espósito también. No puedo permitir que sigáis adelante. Por Robert. Por vosotros. Está fuera de nuestro alcance.

- Puedo que si dejamos que corra el tiempo, todo se calme y podamos retomarlo.

- Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones. Cuando me hice responsable de la vida de Robert asumí que había otros muchos aspectos de mi vida que debía mantener alejados.

- Kate...

- Es mejor así, Lanie. Estoy segura.

- Está bien. Mañana te volveré a llamar.

- Gracias. - susurró la inspectora antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

Richard intentó acomodarse a la nueva almohada. Primero a la derecha. Luego a la izquierda. Bocarriba. Bocabajo. Le dio igual. Su cuerpo se resistió a dejarle dormir. Media hora después e intentando no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Rebuscó en cada uno de los armarios y decidió tomar un vaso de leche caliente con un trozo de pastel. Con todo ello en sus manos, se desplazó hasta el sofá y encendió la tele, enganchando sus cascos.

Se acomodó en el sofá cuando sus párpados, con vida propia, comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Ni siquiera escuchó unos tímidos pasos a su alrededor. Ni el pequeño sonido del sofá cuando un segundo cuerpo se sentó en él. Momentáneamente abrió sus ojos cuando su piel se contrajo al contacto de Kate.

- No podemos dormir. - la inspectora se sonrojó al querer acoplarse contra el cuerpo de Richard.

- Kate... - susurró con poca fuerza pero rodeándola con su brazo.

- Gracias. - exhaló Kate dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla a la vez que Robert era arropado, en medio, por ambos.

Richard alargó su mano hasta tropezare con una de las mantas y con la ayuda de Kate cubrieron sus cuerpos.

- Estamos a salvo. - el escritor, abrazado a ella, acarició el tacto de su piel - Juntos. - sujetó a ambos con miedo a perderlos. Su vida ya no podía ser la misma sin ella. Sin Robert.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 008**

* * *

Robert abrió sus ojitos muy lento. Junto a un pequeño bostezo. Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a su madre. Al derecho, a Richard. Sonrió. Con sus manitas aferradas a la camiseta del escritor se puso de pie en el sofá.

- ¡Ma! - pronunció acariciando el rostro de Kate - Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma

- Ey, Ro... - se despertó Richard - Mami está cansada, ¿ya no tienes más sueño?

Robert apretó sus manitas en la cara de Richard.

- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a ir a comprarte alguna cosita rápida antes de que mami se despierte y luego ya desayunamos todos juntos. ¿Quieres, Ro?

- ¡Lo!

- Sí, creo que eso es un sí. - besó su frente y se levantaron sin despertar a Kate.

Los dos salieron abrazados a la calle buscando un pequeño supermercado cercano. A lo largo del trayecto hizo un par de llamadas sabiendo que a su vuelta a casa, Kate estaría de brazos cruzados mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. En el fondo sonrió. Su relación con ella era perfecta porque a pesar de sus locuras nunca se rendía ante él y lo frenaba a tiempo. Era un toma y daca constante, motivador y excitante. Totalmente diferente a lo que había vivido en su vida y a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

- Ummmm... - indicó Robert hacia las luces del supermercado.

- Eso es, Ro. Tenemos que comprarte comida, pañales y cuando lleguemos a casa, seguro que tenemos ropita nueva para ti. Me tendrás que ayudar para que mami se enfade pero poco. - sonrió.

- ¡Ma!

- Mami, sí. Que nos quiere mucho pero también se enfada un poquito.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma!

- Vamos a comprar todo rápido y luego abrázame mucho Ro para que tu mami me perdone rápido.

- ¡Lo!

- Pareces un lorito. - besó su frente.

* * *

Comida y pañales. Aunque metió en una bolsa lo justo, dejó encargado el envío de un arsenal de suministros para las próximas semanas. Varios de los trabajadores no pudieron evitar emitir una sonrisa al ver a Richard cargando y cargando todo tipo de productos para bebé.

Al llegar a casa no le hizo falta meter la llave en la cerradura porque Kate abrió la puerta.

- Nos estabas esperando.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - Robert estiró sus bracitos hasta Kate que lo cogió en brazos.

- ¿Tú que crees? - señaló hacia el salón donde Alexis lo saludo, junto a una infinidad de modelos de ropa tanto para Kate como para Robert.

- Vaya, han llegado antes de lo que pensaba.

- Aun siguen subiendo más ropa y no me han hecho caso cuando les he dicho que no era necesario.

- Eso es que han seguido mis indicaciones.

- Esto no es gracioso Castle.

- Nadie se está riendo. - llegó hasta la cocina - La realidad es que necesitáis ropa y he creído que era mejor que la ropa viniese a casa. ¿No he acertado en el tipo de ropa? Creo que es tu estilo.

- No se trata de eso.

- ¡Ah! Ya, ya lo sé. Se trata del dinero, imagino. - se acercó hasta ellos. Kate sostenía a Robert apoyada en la mesa. - Tomátelo como el baby shower de Robert que no tuviste.

- Siempre quieres salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?

- Necesitas ropa. Él también. Y solo tenéis que probárosla, ¿no es una idea genial?

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma - Robert se abrazó al cuello de su madre.

- Creo que Ro me apoya. - Richard se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

- No vayas por ahí... - Kate intentó disimular una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el escritor.

- Mira Ro, toda la ropita que tenemos para ti. - señaló Richard hacia uno de los sofás y le acercó una camiseta - ¿No te gusta?

Robert sacó su cabecita del cuello de Kate y sonrió al ver a Richard moviendo la pequeña camiseta. Estiró su bracito para cogerla. - ¡Lo!

- Sí, es para Ro. Dile a mami que te gusta mucho, mucho, mucho.

Kate alzó sus cejas mirando seriamente a Richard por su juego sucio pero toda su fortaleza se vino al suelo cuando Robert le dio un beso en la mejilla enseñándole su nueva camiseta.

- Está bien. Los dos ganáis. Pero que sepáis que no es nada justo. Sois unos tramposos los dos. - Kate fue incapaz de no sonreír.

- No te preocupes Kate. - se acercó Alexis hasta ellos - Entre las dos los tendremos a raya.

- Por si no os habéis fijado somos dos contra dos. - Richard.

- Y de vosotros no sabemos quién es más niño de los dos. - Kate le guiñó un ojo.

- Inspectora Beckett, ¿sabe que puedo mandar que retiren toda esta ropa de aquí y que puede que tenga que pasearse sin ropa? - bromeó el escritor.

- Inténtalo. - lo retó fijando su mirada en él.

- Creo que esa mirada es la que más eché de menos durante los meses que no nos vimos. - confesó Richard antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a colocar la compra.

* * *

Tiró el pato contra el agua. Una nube de espuma salto a la cabeza de Kate y Robert rompió a reír, chapoteando más fuerte.

- Cielo, ¿así cuidas de mami?

- ¡Ma!

- Sí, cielo, no puedes convertir el baño en zona acuática cada vez que te baño.

- ¡Ma! - lanzó el pato de nuevo.

- ¿Te gusta el regalo de Rick? El patito es muy bonito. - terminó de bañarlo y Richard apareció de la nada con una toalla para ayudarle.

* * *

Richard sonrió al ver la espuma en la cabeza de Kate. Cuando varias gotas fueron cayendo, el escritor alargó su mano para secar su frente. - Es un poco travieso cuando hay agua por medio.

- Gracias por el juguete. Le ha encantado. - se sonrojó.

- ¿Me vas a dar las gracias a cada minuto por todo?

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Te has convertido en nuestro ángel de la guarda.

- No suena mal. - acercó a Robert hasta la cama para vestirlo.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - movió sus manitas al ver su pañal.

- Ahora espera a que te ponga el pañal antes de que me duches. - sonrió Richard que recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de Kate.

- No le des ideas.

- Solo aviso que es un artista para hacerme siempre lo mismo.

- Será que le inspiras. - se burló.

- Beckett... - susurró Richard buscando su mirada.

- ¿Cambio de tono? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

- Han dicho en las noticias que se confirma que fue una bomba.

- Sí, me ha llegado un mensaje de Espósito.

- ¿Una bomba en tu edificio?

- A veces pasan cosas extrañas. Tú mismo has vivido unas cuantas cuando empezaste a colaborar con nosotros.

- ¿Voy a tener que suplicarte mucho hasta que me cuentes qué está pasando?

- ¡Ma! - los interrumpió Robert cuando lo incorporaron para vestirlo.

- Sí, cielo. Ahora vamos a vestirte para que estés muy guapo. - acarició su pelo y dejó un beso en su frente.

Richard dejó espacio a Kate para que vistiese al pequeño. Se mantuvo en silencio. Esperando. Suplicando que ella contase con él.

- Me amenazaron. - susurró Kate.

- ¿Quién? - Richard volvió a pegarse a ella.

- Comencé a investigar de nuevo el caso de mi madre.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te fuiste. Con Gina. - exhaló con cierta rabia.

- Kate...

- Deja que termine o no lo haré nunca, por favor.

- Está bien. - sujetó a Robert para ayudarle a colocar el jersey.

- Cuando te fuiste, había terminado mi relación con Demming. Me dediqué a reanudar mi investigación y llegué a un punto sin retorno cuando acaricié el pasado de la mafia italiana en Nueva York. Junto al comienzo del mayor auge de tráfico de drogas.

- ¿La mafia? ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo peligroso que es algo así! ¿Por qué no frenaste a tiempo?

- Porque necesitaba llegar al final.

- Arriesgando tu vida... - se sentó en la cama algo cansado de la actitud kamikaze de Kate.

- La última amenaza llegó la noche antes de que Robert llegase a mi vida.

- ¿Dejaste de investigar? - la miró preocupado.

- Lo hice. - se sentó a su lado con Robert sentado en sus piernas.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - intentó que lo dejase en el suelo.

- No, cielo. Te acabamos de vestir y no puedes estar gateando.

- ¡Ma! - volvió a intentarlo.

- ¡Ven, campeón! - Richard lo alzó y comenzó el vuelo. Se paseó con el pequeño a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Las carcajadas del Robert rompieron el silencio y la tensión provocada por la confesión de Kate.

Kate se acercó hasta Richard cuando el escritor detuvo el juego con Robert.

- Castle... - frenó a un centímetro de su espalda con un deseo irrefrenable de tocarlo.

- No me gusta que te arriesgues tanto.

- No lo haré más.

- Pero han intentado matarte.

- Porque me equivoqué. Creí que si otra persona lo hacía por mí no sospecharían.

- ¿Espósito?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Quién es tan suicida como tú?

- Robert ha cambiado mi vida. Al principio creí enloquecer cuando tuve que quedarme con él. Ahora, no sabría vivir como lo hacía. Le he pedido que pare con todo. No sé si llegará algún día el momento pero este no lo es.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado. - se giró buscando su mirada - Por él, por m... - cortó la frase nervioso.

- Por él. Por ti. - terminó Kate - ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? - sonrió.

- Más o menos. - se encogió de hombros.

- No voy a arriesgar lo que tengo ni lo que voy a tener. - se mordió su labio inferior.

Richard adelantó un paso hasta cerrar cualquier espacio entre ambos.

- Lo que vas a tener, ¿soy yo? - apoyó su frente en la de ella, mientras Robert, atento a los adultos, colocó cada una de sus manitas en la mejilla de ambos.

- Creo que ya te tengo. - entrelazó su mano con la de él - Lo que voy a tener es un nosotros. Tú, Alexis, Robert y yo. - se sinceró con todo el temor que sus miedos provocaban en ella.

Richard fue fiel a su promesa. Aun deseando besarla con todo el fervor del mundo, esperó. Sus labios dejaron una tierna caricia en su frente.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 009**

* * *

Lanie llegó con su segundo café hasta la mesa. Observó a varios viandantes y volvió a sentarse frente a su amiga. Aquella mañana de domingo habían quedado para ponerse al día de los últimos acontecimientos. La forense, intermediaria absoluta de Castle, llevaba dos horas intentando convencer a su amiga para que diese un paso más adelante.

- Si sigues tomando el café a esta velocidad terminarás de los nervios. - Kate.

- De los nervios va a terminar Castle que lo tienes ahí a pan y agua.

- ¡Lanie!

- ¡Lánzate ya! Lo estás deseando. Él también. ¿Dónde está el problema?

- Soy un bicho raro, ¿es eso?

- Kate... Todo el mundo, alguna vez en su vida, tiene miedo. Pero, ¿no es mejor cuando se comparte?

- Tengo que hablar con él... - se incorporó, nerviosa.

En ese mismo instante, uno de los camareros, se tropezó de lleno con Kate y la bandeja cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento. - la inspectora se agachó a ayudarle y su mirada se desvió a la portada del periódico empapado de café. Al ver el faldón, su cara se contrajo y salió de la cafetería sin despedirse de Lanie que intentó perseguirla sin éxito.

* * *

- Lo has visto. - fue la primera frase de Richard cuando la vio entrar.

- ¿Tú que crees? Yo y media ciudad. - Kate se acercó hasta Robert que estaba entretenido jugando.

- ¡Ma!

- Sí, cielo. Te voy a vestir y nos vamos, ¿vale?

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - estiró sus bracitos.

- ¿Os vais? ¿A dónde?

- No te importa.

- ¿Que no me importa? ¿Es por la portada? ¡Kate, no lo vi! - se puso en medio, para evitar que siguiese caminando - No vi al fotógrafo. ¿No lo entiendes? Me gusta tan poco como a ti.

- ¿Has leído lo que pone? - intentó guardar la calma al tener a Robert en brazos.

- Mienten. Lo hacen por inercia.

- No quiero que mi hijo esté en ninguna portada y mucho menos rodeados de mentiras. Porque es mi hijo.

- Lo siento Kate.

- Esto no es buena idea Castle. Convivir juntos. - negó con la cabeza autoconvenciéndose.

- No es cierto.

- Es mejor si lo dejamos así.

- No lo hagas. Por favor. - se pegó a ellos y acarició a Robert para transmitirle que todo iba bien. - Hacemos un buen equipo.

- Castle... Es mejor que me vaya. - terminó de vestir a Robert ante la atenta mirada del escritor que no dejaba de pensar en cómo resolver el problema.

- ¿A dónde vais a ir?

- Si te lo digo te presentarás.

- ¿No quieres volver a verme? - preguntó en un susurro, dolido.

- Démonos un tiempo.

- Un tiempo. - repitió sin dar crédito. - ¿Y Ro?

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - Robert alargó sus bracitos hacia Richard sonriente.

- Hice una promesa y sabes que Robert es lo primero para mí. No voy a dejarlo sin ti. Pero serás tú quien se desplace hasta casa de mi padre. No quiero prensa a su alrededor. - Kate observó, con un nudo en el estómago, la caricia de Richard a su hijo.

- ¿Y a nosotros? ¿Nos vas a dejar así? - ni siquiera buscó su mirada, intentando sonreír al pequeño.

- ¿No te das cuenta? No soy capaz de lidiar con la prensa, con esas mentiras. - miró hacía la puerta de salida con ganas de huir antes de ceder ante él.

- Estás huyendo...

- Necesito irme. - susurró.

Richard no dijo nada. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- Entiendo. - asintió.

Kate caminó hasta la puerta y en el marco de la misma se volvió buscando a Richard. Intercambiaron sus miradas, en silencio. El escritor se acercó.

- Ey, Ro... Cuida mucho de mami, ¿vale? Mañana nos veremos. - besó su cabecita.

- ¡Lo! - intentó alargar sus bracitos pero Richard miró a Kate suplicando para que se fuesen en ese mismo momento.

* * *

Lanie atravesó su piso en cuanto llamaron a la puerta con la intuición de que Kate estaría al otro lado. Cuando lo confirmó no pudo más que dejarles pasar.

- Habéis peleado. - afirmó al ver como Kate se dejaba caer en el sofá, dejando a Robert a su lado.

- Más o menos.

- Te ha entrado pavor y has huido.

- Más o menos.

- Y ahora mismo estás completamente arrepentida.

- Robert no ayuda nada. Todo el rato pronunciando su nombre.

- ¿Castle?

- No, Ro.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - sonrió el pequeño.

- ¿Y? - Lanie la miró sin comprender.

- Que fue él quien le enseñó a decirlo.

- Estás peor de lo que pensaba.

- Lanie lo que necesito es que me apoyes.

La forense se sentó al lado de Kate. - Si no hubiese aparecido el nombre de Gina en esa nota, no estarías aquí. Te habrías enfadado pero no tanto como para dejar escapar una nueva oportunidad. Pero él no está con Gina. Ese periódico ha mentido. Han puesto que el niño es el bebé de ambos.

- ¡Es mi bebé!

- Lo sé. - sonrió Lanie al ver los celo de su amiga - Es tu bebé. Vuestro bebé. De los dos.

- Lanie...

- ¿No es así? ¿Crees que no?

Kate asintió, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¡Ma! - Robert se echó sobre ella.

- Ven, cielo. - lo cogió en sus brazos.

- ¡Ma! - apretó sus manitas en la cara de su madre.

- ¿Quieres un 'pa'? - preguntó Kate con su mejor sonrisa y los ojo empañados.

- ¡Pa! - respondió.

- ¡Muy bien cielo! - besó su frente - Eres muy listo, cariño.

- Está mucho más despierto desde que está con Castle. - Lanie.

- Sí, está siempre tan pendiente de él y enseñándole todas las cosas del mundo. Terminan los dos agotados. - pronunció con nostalgia.

- Kate... - acarició su rodilla para captar su atención - Puedes volver a él. Explícale.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué me muero de celos? ¿Qué ha sido ver el nombre de Gina en esa publicación y cegarme?

- Que terminaste con Demming para irte con él y que apareció con Gina y que no lo has superado aún. Que tienes miedo. Que quieres estar con él y no quieres que acabe. Y te da pavor solo pensar en la idea.

- Nunca he hablado así con nadie.

- Ya. Siempre hay una vez para todo.

- Va a pensar que estoy loca.

- No va muy desencaminado. - bromeó la forense - Vamos a tomarnos un café y elaboramos la estrategia a seguir, ¿te parece?

La inspectora asintió con una necesidad absoluta de ver aparecer a Richard por aquella puerta que se erguía frente a ella.

* * *

Alexis atravesó la puerta de casa con un enorme peluche para Robert. Y frenó en seco cuando vio a su padre frente a la televisión, con la pantalla apagada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado papá? - dejó el peluche encima de la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

- No te he oído entrar. - sonrió forzadamente.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Se han ido.

- El periódico. - susurró Alexis.

- Sí.

- ¿No has hablado con Kate?

- No ha querido escucharme.

- Necesitará algo de tiempo.

- Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. ¿Cuánto más? - se levantó frustrado.

- A mí también me impactaría esa noticia. Tienes que admitir que no es nada graciosa.

- Lo sé, lo sé. - se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué movimientos llevar a cabo.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí?

Richard miró a su hija sin comprender su pregunta.

- ¿No vas a ir tras ella?

- No sé a dónde ha ido. No me lo ha querido decir.

- Tampoco hay muchas opciones. Espósito, Lanie o su padre.

- Ahora hay que seleccionar.

- Papá... como se nota que eres hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me apuesto lo que quieras que está en casa de Lanie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no iría a casa de Espósito a contarle que me he ido de tu casa. Ni a casa de mi padre. ¡Son cosas de chicas!

- ¿Y dónde vive Lanie? - recuperó el interés por la conversación y volvió a sentarse al lado de su hija.

- ¿Es que te tengo que ayudar en todo?

- Eres mi hija. - se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

- ¿Qué me das si te consigo la dirección?

- ¿A quién habrás salido, eh?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Tanto tiempo con tu abuela...

- Por cierto, ¿cuándo vuelve?

- En su última notificación dice que en dos semanas. Por lo visto la gira teatral va muy bien.

- ¡Bien por nosotros!

- Entonces... ¿me consigues esa dirección?

- ¡Me debes una! - saltó del sofá escaleras arriba.

* * *

Kate terminó de cambiar el pañal cuando Lanie volvió de su habitación.

- ¿Entonces? - la forense la miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo llamamos?

- A lo mejor no lo coge.

- Si no lo intentas te vas a quedar con la intriga toda la noche. Tú no vas a dormir y yo tampoco. Y mañana es lunes.

- Como si te importase alguna vez dormir las horas adecuadas para ir a trabajar.

- Hoy puede ser el primer día.

- Qué desastre de vida. ¿Qué clase de madre soy? - miró a Robert con ternura.

- Una madre enamorada.

- Sin casa.

- Bueno, eso es menos normal. Es raro que a una madre le pongan una bomba.

- Y me toca hablar con mi padre.

- Estás hoy de lo más negativa, ¡eh! - Lanie comprobó algo en su móvil y lentamente se fue acercando hasta la puerta de salida.

Kate, concentrada en que Robert no se hiciese daño al gatear, no se percató de que su amiga abría la puerta con sonrisa de complicidad hacia la persona situada al otro lado.

Robert, inquieto, miró hacia Lanie y comenzó a gatear rápidamente cuando vio que Richard estaba allí. - ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo!

Kate se quedó pálida al ver a Richard y se levantó nerviosa, con un pequeño nudo en el estómago y manos temblorosas.

- ¡Hola Ro! - Richard se arrodilló y abrazó a Robert.

- ¡Lo! - apretó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Richard.

- He pensado Ro que lo mejor será que convenzamos a tu mami para que vayamos a casa porque ya es un poco tarde y mañana hay que madrugar, ¿a que sí? ¿Convencemos a mami? - sonrió mirando a Kate.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - buscó a Kate y la señaló.

- ¿Qué dices mami? - el escritor no pudo evitar mirarla con todo el amor que llevaba sintiendo por ella desde tiempo atrás.

- ¡Yo me voy a dormir! - anunció Lanie guiñándole un ojo a su amiga - ¡Cerrar la puerta cuando salgáis, por favor! - y corrió hacia su habitación sin tiempo a que Kate pudiese responder con alguna negativa.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Richard se encogió de hombros alargando la mano que tenía libre, con Robert abrazado a él.

Kate se quedó frente a ellos. Incapaz de parpadear. Observando a Robert acomodarse en el hombro de Richard. Como poco después, su hijo, la buscó con la mirada, sonriéndole como siempre. Feliz. Después, lo miró a él. Su mano tendida. Sin intención de irse a ningún lado.

Recogió todas las cosas y entrelazó su mano con la de Richard. El escritor apretó lo justo para darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

- Lo siento. - pronunció sin apartar su mirada.

El escritor sonrió. Acercó sus labios a su oído.

- Vayas donde vayas... Te alcanzaré. Siempre. Recuérdalo. - rozó sus labios contra su lóbulo y fue descendiendo, aspirando su aroma, hasta dejar un beso en su cuello, consiguiendo un pequeño temblor por parte de ella.

- ¡Pa! - gritó Robert al ver a los dos adultos que tenía pegados a él. Richard y Kate rompieron a reír y salieron de casa de Lanie.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 010**

* * *

Acarició la cabecita de Robert, completamente dormido. Miró la perfección de su carita y de sus manos, centrada en valorar todo lo bueno que la vida le estaba ofreciendo en aquellos momentos. Besó la frente de su hijo y sonrió al escuchar los pasos de Richard tras ella. Frenaron en seco al mismo tiempo que ella se giraba.

- Ya se ha dormido. - Richard miró hacia el pequeño.

- Estaba rendido. - se levantó, quedando a su altura.

- Venía a darle un beso pero no quiero despertarlo. - sonrió.

- Me lo puedes dar a mí. - pronunció Kate sonrojándose.

Richard acortó toda distancia.

- ¿El mismo que iba a darle a él? - susurró el escritor acercando sus labios a los de ella.

- O uno mejor. - dijo bajito, algo nerviosa por mostrar su deseo.

- ¿Y cómo sería mejor? - besó su nariz, sujetando sus caderas y acercándola del todo a él.

- Tengo miedo. - confesó.

- Y yo. - reconoció Richard - Nunca he sentido algo así.

- No quiero que salga mal.

- Yo tampoco. - acarició, tenuemente, sus labios.

- Necesito...

- ¿El qué? - se hizo de rogar a pesar de saber perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Castle...

- Dímelo.

- Bésame. - exhaló.

Richard no puso más resistencia. Beso suave a Kate. Queriendo recordar ese instante para siempre. Saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios. Provocándolos. Tentándolos. Hasta que recibió la invitación de profundizarlo y el escritor, convirtió el beso en un torbellino de sensaciones. Kate cedió el control en los primeros compases. Después, tomó el poder absoluto y enloqueció a su escritor en cada lance, en cada roce de sus lenguas.

- Kate... - suspiró cuando la necesidad de recuperar aire se hizo evidente en ambos.

- Shhh... - atacó su labio inferior tirando de él.

- Para. - suplicó, incapaz de apartar sus manos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - lo miró preocupada.

Richard sonrió. Acarició lo labios de Kate. - No soy de piedra. Y si sigues...

Kate coló sus manos entre sus cuerpos y buscó los botones de su camisa. Comenzó a soltar cada uno de ellos hasta colar sus manos y rozar su piel. La inspectora se sintió poderosa cuando sintió su cuerpo contraerse gracias a su tímida caricia. Acercó sus labios a su torso y lo besó.

- Tenemos que hablar. - pidió entrecortadamente.

- Rick... - buscó sus labios, besándolos.

El escritor observó que Robert estaba en el centro de la cama, rodeado de varios cojines, así que cogió la mano de Kate y la arrastró hasta la otra habitación, su despacho. Subió a Kate a la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas.

- Tenemos que hablar, Kate. - volvió a repetir.

- Hmmm... - le sonrió.

- No quiero un beso o una noche contigo. Quiero más.

- Castle... Yo...

- ¿Tú no quieres lo mismo? - pronunció preocupado.

- Sí. - acarició su mejilla.

- Bien. - suspiró aliviado.

- Tuve celos.

- ¿Celos?

- Cuando me pediste irme contigo aquel verano, terminé con Demming.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Lo hice antes de ir a hablar contigo el día de tu despedida. Cuando te pedí...

- ¡Mierda! Cuando llegó Gina y te dije que me iba con ella.

- Sí. - asintió con cierto dolor en su mirada.

- Me equivoqué Kate. Me dolió tanto verte con Demming que busqué consuelo en mi ex mujer. Pero no me sirvió de nada. Hemos terminado muy enfrentados, peor que nunca.

- Al ver esa noticia en el periódico, asegurando que Gina y tú habíais tenido un hijo en secreto, sentí celos. Me comieron los celos. - para calmar los nervios de su confesión retomó las caricias contra la piel de Richard.

- ¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

- ¿Cuál?

- Antes de salir corriendo, nos sentamos y lo hablamos. Porque si no un día podría darme un infarto. - bromeó.

- Lo siento. - sonrió tímidamente.

- Solo quiero estar contigo, Kate.

- Tienes un mundo que no tiene nada que ver con el mío.

- Sí, es cierto. Tú mundo es real y el mío, hasta ahora, estaba rodeado de toda esa ficción que te cubre cuando te dedicas a acudir a fiestas en las que siempre te alaban aunque tu libros no valgan un duro. - acarició el contorno de su cara - Quiero que me enseñes esa realidad. Nos podemos complementar muy bien. Frenas mis locuras y yo te tiento con ellas. Somos un buen equipo. Y con Ro...

No le dio tiempo para más porque Kate se lanzó a atacar sus labios con ahínco, pasión y frenesí. Enamorada de él. Agradecida a sus palabras. Por su honestidad. Por su transparencia con ella. Descargando y dejando aparcados unos cuantos miedos.

- Con Robert eres fantástico. Nunca había estado tan contento con alguien como contigo. Te adora. - sujetó su rostro, sin poder dejar de darle pequeños besos.

- Así que... ¿estabas celosa? - la miró sonriente.

- ¡Rick! - le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Me gusta mucho esa faceta tuya. Que estés celosa. - bromeó.

- No la vas a volver a ver. - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿De verdad? - sujetó sus manos de forma cariñosa

- Sí. - dijo segura.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- ¡Porque te voy a atar en corto! - le señaló con un dedo.

- ¿Completamente pegada a mí?

- 24 horas si hace falta para que nadie pueda mentir en un periódico.

- Porque eres muy celosa. - se acercó a sus labios.

- Y no te rías.

- No, no, no, claro que no. - la besó.

- Me quieres despistar. - esquivó una de sus caricias con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Se ha notado mucho?

- Un poquito, sí. - coló sus manos por los hombros y desprendió la camisa de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ahora quién está despistando a quién?

La inspectora buscó su piel cálida. Notó sus músculos bajo las palmas de sus manos. Le lamió los labios y le atrapó el inferior con los dientes, mordiendo con suavidad. Richard no pudo controlar un gemido y lo dejó escapar. Aquel sonido de placer estremeció a Kate.

Se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo. El deseo corrió por sus venas de forma desesperada, sintiendo arder la piel y temblar el pulso. El escritor fue consciente que toda la ropa le molestaba y que deseaba arrancársela allí mismo.

La estaba besando. A ella. Y era lo más sensual que había experimentado nunca. Sintió un enorme escalofrío al ser consciente de que se estaba rindiendo a su sabor, a los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, perdiéndose en los de él. Su excitación aumento cuando el roce de sus dientes en sus labios o en su lengua se hizo evidente y continuo, como en un juego diabólico donde él tenía todas las de perder.

Alargó sus manos, comprobó el tacto de sus mejillas bajo sus dedos buscando un resquicio de cordura para no llegar más allá aquella noche. No cuando Robert no estaba en una cuna adecuada y cuando aún no habían hablado de cómo iban a comportarse a partir de ese momento. Aquellos pensamientos fueron evidentes y Kate terminó el beso, algo contrariada.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó con sus mejilla sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados.

Richard rozó sus yemas en ellos, suspirando.

- No quiero parar pero nuestra primera vez quiero que sea especial. Tenía todo pensado de otra forma.

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí? - susurró algo contrariada y enfadada con la excitación que su cuerpo le estaba manifestando a gritos.

- Sí... No... - apretó sus manos entorno al borde de la mesa, a cada lado de ella. Su mandíbula se contrajo.

Kate no pudo controlarse y rio.

- ¿Qué? - sonrió Richard, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No quieres seguir porque quieres que sea especial pero tampoco quieres darme las buenas noches porque no quieres separarte de mí y que estemos cada uno en una habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - la miró perplejo.

Kate coló un par de dedos por la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo pegó a ella.

- Porque yo siento lo mismo que tú. - susurró en su oído.

- Estamos destinados.

* * *

De pronto miraron hacia la habitación al escuchar un pequeño sollozo. Corrieron hasta Robert que abrió sus ojitos con varias lágrimas brotando de ellos.

- Cielo. - Kate acarició sus mejillas - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Bum! ¡Bum! - Robert estiró sus bracitos hacia su madre que lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, mi vida. Es una pesadilla. - besó su cabecita.

Richard acarició la manita del pequeño y le dio un beso. - No te preocupes, Ro. Todo está bien campeón. - el escritor observó a Kate, concentrada, intentando consolar a su hijo y tomó la decisión de dejar su conversación pendiente para el día siguiente - Será mejor que me vaya y que te eches con él. Seguro que se calmará.

- No te vayas. - lo miró inquieta al verlo incorporarse - Quédate con nosotros. - se puso de pie con Robert en brazos y alejó lo cojines para apartar las sábanas y el edredón.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Quiero que te quedes.

- ¡Bum! ¡Bum! - Robert comenzó a sollozar pero esta vez estirando sus bracitos hacia Richard y la inspectora compartió una sonrisa con el escritor.

- Ven aquí, Ro. - lo cogió y le hizo el avión durante varios minutos en los que Kate aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama. Acto que no le pasó desapercibido, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, agradecido con aquel momento de confianza de ella hacia él.

Cuando Richard acomodó a Robert junto a Kate, se cambió el pantalón por uno del pijama y los acompañó rodeando a Kate desde atrás, acoplándose a su cuerpo. - No quiero acostumbrarme a esto. - soltó convencido. Kate no tardó un segundo en buscar su mirada buscando una explicación. - Quiero que cada noche que me acueste a tu lado estas mariposas de mi estómago me acompañen siempre.

Aquella frase le hizo ganarse un largo y reconfortante beso cargado de amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 011**

* * *

Al minuto de echar a correr descubrió que aquel hospital era un auténtico laberinto y que los trabajadores debían hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar cada uno de los pequeños pasadizos que unificaban un área con otra. Ni siquiera recordaba las especificaciones a raja tabla por lo que todo era más complicado.

Tuvo que detenerse en varios mostradores para pedir ayuda antes de encontrar el último pasillo y ver a Lanie a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

- Tranquilo. Está en observación. No es nada grave. El golpe ha sido algo aparatoso. Eso es todo. - intentó tranquilizarlo la forense.

- ¿No puedo verla?

- Todavía no dejan.

- Pero, ¿estás segura? Digo, ¿está bien?

- Siéntate. - le señaló una de las sillas y esperó a que lo hiciese para sentarse a su lado - Esta mañana ha habido un asesinato, imagino que lo sabrás.

- Sí, me ha dejado una nota.

- Ha sido muy pronto. Cuando hemos llegado hasta allí, el cuerpo estaba en un callejón. Habías claros signos de evidencia que tras dispararle en varias ocasiones había sido arrojado desde una de las ventanas y no por el impacto de las balas.

- Subió a ver la escena del crimen.

- Sí, junto a Espósito mientras Ryan preguntaba a varios testigos.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Al subir al edificio, se dividieron. Espósito hacia la azotea y Kate hacia la última planta. Alguien la arrojó por las escaleras. No sabemos quién porque Espósito la encontró inconsciente al oír el ruido de su caída.

- ¿No la habéis vuelto a ver?

- No pero el médico ha salido y ha dicho que todo está bien. Tranquilo. En serio, Castle. Si no fuese así, te lo diría. Sé lo importante que es para ti y lo importante que tú eres para ella. - le sonrió con afecto sincero.

- Es todo tan absurdo. - sonrió con preocupación - Tenía pensada toda una charla cuando volviese por haberse ido dejando una nota, sin despertarme y ahora estoy aquí deseando poder verla y abrazarla. Y me da igual la charla.

- Tienes paciencia suficiente para arañar y agujerear cada ladrillo de su muro. A veces te costará más y otras veces menos. Lleva mucho tiempo huyendo de todo. A veces no puede evitarlo.

Una enfermera se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Familiares de Katherine Beckett?

- Sí, ¿cómo está? - Richard saltó nervioso.

- Pueden pasar a verla. El médico pasará en unos minutos y les dará todas las indicaciones.

- Gracias. - se volvió hacia Lanie cuando la enfermera desapareció.

- Pasa tú. - le sañaló Lanie con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro? Llevas todo el rato aquí esperando y...

- Pasa, Castle. Os espero aquí.

* * *

Richard golpeó tímidamente la puerta y la abrió al escuchar la voz de Kate. Asomó su cabeza y la vio sentada en la camilla, terminando de abotonar su camisa. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y esperó a que ella levantase su mirada.

- Castle... ¿Cómo has...?

- Lanie. - se acercó hasta ella - ¿Cómo estás?

- No tendría que haberte llamado.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí. - le ayudó con uno de los botones después de rozar sus labios.

- No ha sido nada. No era necesario. - se ruborizó ante la ternura que desprendía hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? - sonrió atento a cada movimiento.

- Nada. - quitó importancia.

- Me miras raro.

- No, te lo parece a ti. - mordió su labio inferior con su media sonrisa.

- Soy irresistible, lo sé. - bromeó.

- Cómo cuidas a tu ego.

- ¿Estás bien? - posó su mano en su mejilla con delicadeza.

- Hmmm... - se perdió en sus ojos azules.

- ¿No te duele nada?

- La medicación me tiene un poco drogada. - reconoció.

- ¿Te han revisado bien? ¿Quieres que busquemos una segunda opinión?

- Estoy bien. - intentó convencerle.

La puerta se entreabrió y ambos observaron como el médico se acercaba hasta ellos.

- Ha tenido mucha suerte. El golpe podría haber sido grave pero aparte de las magulladuras que tiene, todo lo demás está perfecto. Lo que si le vamos a pedir es que venga dentro de un mes para volver a realizar la observación y mientras tanto aquí le dejo la medicación y la pomada que ha de colocarse en cada uno de los golpes - le tendió varios papeles - Aunque ahora no note el dolor, llegará y esto lo calmará. Y reposo absoluto durante una semana. Solo por precaución.

- Gracias doctor. - fue Richard quien se hizo con los papeles mientras la inspectora agradecía la atención recibida.

Richard releyó los papeles varias veces hasta que Kate se los quitó de las manos y saltó de la camilla.

- Ten cuidado. - el escritor la sujetó con tacto.

- No soy de cristal, ya lo has oído.

- Esta medicación es fuerte así que no me quiero ni imaginar las magulladuras que tienes que tener.

- ¿Eres médico?

- Digamos que he sido un poco más revoltoso de lo normal hasta hace pocos años.

- Me gustará oír tus aventuras.

- Perfecto. - la sujetó suave por las caderas - Porque pudo contarte todas las que quieras mientras curo tus golpes.

- ¿En serio crees que te voy a dejar esparcirme la crema?

- ¿No?

- Lo dudo. - se adelantó abriendo la puerta y Richard la siguió con cautela, pensando en su última respuesta.

* * *

Escritor e inspectora llegaron a casa tras dejar a Lanie en la suya. Cuando cruzaron el marco, Alexis y Robert acudieron a su encuentro.

- ¡Kate!

- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma

- ¡Hola! - abrazó a ambos a la vez y luego cogió a Robert en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Alexis preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Ha sido un pequeño golpe, nada más. - acarició su mejilla.

- Eso de un pequeño golpe es relativo. - bufó Richard llegando a la cocina - Voy a comer helado porque los disgustos me dan hambre.

- ¿Tú también has recibido un golpe? - bromeó Alexis.

- Disgusto del susto que me ha dado Lanie. - le sacó la lengua a su hija.

- Entonces creo que la porción más grande de helado me corresponde a mí. - pidió Kate tranquila de estar en casa y no en un hospital.

* * *

Richard apareció con un bol para cada uno.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - gritó Robert hacia Richard.

- ¿Ves este bol, Ro? Es el más grande de todos y es para ti y para mí. - lo cogió en brazos y se sentó con él.

El pequeño travieso, en un despiste de Richard, metió una de sus manitas en el bol y de allí fue derecha a la mejilla del escritor. - ¡Ro! Que ahí no tengo la boca. - le cogió la manita y le chupó los restos del helado - Ahora me voy a comer tus deditos. - Robert comenzó a reír por las caricias.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - pidió auxilio con una sonrisa.

- Son tal para cual. - Alexis.

- Sí, es cierto. - asintió Kate sin dejar de mirarlos.

* * *

Al final de la tarde ambos terminaron adormilados con el bol completamente vacío.

- Kate, voy a ir a estudiar. No creo que baje a cenar después de esta merienda.

- ¿Segura? ¿No tendrás hambre?

- Bueno, dejarme algo por si acaso.

- Eso está hecho. Deja aquí el bol y ahora lo recojo yo.

- Pero tú...

- Alexis... Estoy bien. - le sonrió.

- Está bien. Si no nos vemos, que pases buena noche.

- Tú también. - volvió su mirada hacia aquellos dos hombrecitos, completamente agotados y creyó tener la oportunidad ideal para poder revisar su cuerpo y poder calmar algunas zonas que ya comenzaban a despertarse.

Después de taparlos con una manta, caminó hasta la habitación y se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir la nueva cuna para Robert. Pensó en que ahora podría compartir exclusivamente aquella cama con Richard y notó como, automáticamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

* * *

Una vez frente al espejo comenzó a desnudarse hasta quedarse en braguitas. Se giró sobre sus pies y fue descubriendo zonas amoratadas que irían oscureciéndose con el paso de las horas.

En uno de los últimos giros comprobó que Richard estaba tras ella e intentó esconder parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Castle! - escondió sus pechos tras sus brazos.

- No es algo que no viese anoche cuando tú te...

- Ya, ya sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- No es lo mismo. Estabas jugando con Robert, ahora me miras fijamente. ¡Y Robert no está!

- No, no está. - dio un paso adelante sonriente - Está en su cunita nueva, ¿la has visto? - un nuevo paso.

- No te acerques más.

- ¿O qué? - un tercer paso, a falta de uno más.

Richard se desabrochó la camisa y la tiró a un lado del baño.

- ¿Qué haces, eh? - Kate.

- Estar igual que tú. - se fue bajando el pantalón.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Así te dará menos vergüenza. - siguió bajando.

- ¡No! - se abalanzó sobre él impidiéndole que se los terminase de bajar y se los abrochó.

El escritor no se fijó en sus pechos, solo deseó poder acariciar cada golpe. Sujetó a Kate de las caderas impidiendo que se alejase. - Déjame ayudarte. - susurró.

- Rick... - exhaló con aquella sensación de embriaguez que su cercanía siempre provocaba en ella.

- Ven. - le dio la vuelta y caminó pegado a ella hasta quedar ambos frente al espejo.

- No. - negó Kate, esquivando su mirada de su reflejo.

- Míranos. - pronunció bajito, sobre su oído.

- Me da vergüenza. - reconoció con una sonrisa nerviosa, volviendo a ocultar sus pechos de la mirada de ambos.

Richard cogió la crema y echó un poco en su mano derecha. Primero acarició su costado derecho. Esparciendo la crema con toda la suavidad que requería aquel golpe. Las yemas de sus dedos continuaron por la zona lumbar, colando la punta de sus dedos por la tirilla de la ropa interior.

- Rick... - apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Richard, buscando un apoyo ante las sensaciones que su mano estaban causando en ella.

- Shhh... - besó su hombro - Voy a cuidarte toda esta semana que tienes que permanecer en reposo. Aunque te de vergüenza y te pongas colorada cada vez que estemos así. - subió sus labios por su cuello y le dejó un tímido mordisquito cargado de toda la sensualidad posible provocando un pequeño gemido en ella.

- Robert... - intentó que Richard entrase en razón.

- No, Ro está bien y nosotros estamos donde queremos estar. - sujetó sus manos y consiguió que dejase de taparse para él aunque volvió a esquivar la mirada. Richard soltó sus manos y se apartó varios centímetros de ella. - ¿O no? - preguntó Richard un tanto cohibido al verla con la mirada perdida a un lado y sus ojos cerrados. Asustado por si había sobrepasado algún límite no fue capaz de enfrentar la confirmación por parte de Kate y cogió su camisa, desapareciendo.

Kate se giró demasiado tarde para instarle a seguir. Su rostro se contrajo al ver que había desaparecido y salió a buscarlo pero cuando llegó a la puerta, tras oír cómo se cerraba, el ascensor descendía.

* * *

Espero por él. Una hora. Dos. Tres. Y con el paso del tiempo su culpabilidad iba en aumento. Revisó aquella puerta de salida y entrada en más de cien ocasiones pero su poder mental no hizo que se abriese con él al otro lado. Fue a las tres de la mañana cuando escuchó una torpe llave en la cerradura y una rendija de luz cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - corrió hacia él.

- Shhh... - rompió a reír - No...No...No...metas...ru...ru...ido

- ¿Estás borracho? - sujetó su cara para entrecruzar sus miradas.

- Un...Un...Po...quiiiiiiiiii...too. - rio tambaleándose hacia la derecha.

- Necesitas un baño. - intentó arrastrarlo hasta el baño pero él la detuvo.

- No...no...no... - negó con su cabeza y su mano libre - Vooooyyy...aaaa...dor...mir

- Primero una ducha y luego duermes.

- Yo...So...lo - se separó de ella.

- Tú solo no puedes.

- No...no...no me toques. - volvió a perder el equilibrio al querer evitar el roce con ella y terminó contra el sofá, tumbado bocarriba.

Kate se sentó a su lado.

- Rick... - acarició su mejilla.

- No me toques. - pidió avergonzado, evitando su mirada.

- Quiero tocarte y te gusta que te toque.

- Sí. - reconoció con una triste mirada.

- Igual que a mí me gusta que me toques.

- Nooooooooo. - negó enfatizando con su mano.

- Perdona mi reacción de antes, ¿sí?

- Yo...Yo...Lo...Loooo...Siennnnto - exhaló sin poder evitar el cierre de sus párpados.

- No, Rick, tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada. Ven aquí. - a pesar del dolor del golpe, consiguió, con la ayuda del escritor, incorporarlo.

- Alliiiii. - señaló hacia las escaleras.

- No, allí no. Mírame. - pidió obligándole a volver su rostro hacia ella - Tu sitio está conmigo.

* * *

Caminaron a trompicones hasta llegar al baño y Richard a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, al tropezarse con el marco de la puerta. - Shhh...Ro...Ro...Shhh... - rio intentando evitar, en todo momento, el contacto visual con ella.

- Ven, apóyate contra la pared. - le indicó Kate que fue desnudándolo.

- Kate... - susurró sin poner resistencia alguna.

- Déjame cuidarte ahora a mí. - pronunció como para ella misma, sintiéndose ruin por haber provocado tal inseguridad en él.

La inspectora consiguió meterlo en la ducha y sentarlo en el poyete que había dentro. Frente a él, se fue desnudando y comprobó como el escritor, a pesar de su estado de embriaguez, entornaba su cara, evitando un contacto carnal con ella. Eso no le impidió seguir adelante con el plan trazado desde el instante en el que lo había visto aparecer.

Entró en la ducha, abrió el grifo, reguló la temperatura y tendió su mano hacia Richard. El escritor se resistió varios minutos hasta que la insistencia de Kate le hizo ceder.

Kate vio como con la caída del agua por su piel, varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

- Rick... - pasó sus yemas por ellas para evitar que siguiesen descendiendo.

- _Lo siento Kate no quise hacerte sentir mal antes_ - pronunció todo de carrerilla trabándose con la lengua. Se encogió de hombros, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como cada resquicio del agua, que caía por su cuerpo, amilanaba su culpabilidad.

Kate no dejó que un centímetro más lo separase de ella y lo abrazó, dejando pequeños besos por su pecho. - Perdóname tú a mí. He sido una tonta. Una tonta, Rick. Tenía miedo a no gustarte. Estás acostumbrado a tantas mujeres y tan...tan espectaculares que yo...una simple policía...

Richard dejó de evitar el contacto y la abrazó contra él, apretando todo lo que aquellas heridas de la espalda de Kate le dejaban. - Siento haber huido. He tenido miedo a que me alejases de ti. No quiero estar lejos de ti. No quiero esperar para besarte o tocarte o acariciarte. Lo quiero todo y lo quiero ya porque tengo miedo a que un día despierte y no estés o me digas que todo ha sido una broma.

Kate acarició su espalda y continuó con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Sonrió cuando Richard gruñó, excitado. Lo empujó lento hasta que lo volvió a tener sentado, frente a ella. En aquella ocasión no se ocultó de su mirada y dejó que se fijase en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Completamente halagada, fue consciente, al cien por cien, de lo que su cuerpo provocaba en él, al ver su creciente erección.

- No quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú. - el escritor no dejó de mirar sus ojos mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. - Eres perfecta para mí. Es mirarte y no tener pasado al que quiera regresar.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 012**

* * *

Kate sonrió. Siguieron mirándose, el uno al otro, hasta que se acercó. Pasó sus manos por sus muslos, incapaz de perder la fascinación que le provocaba ver cómo Richard respondía ante su toque. Su piel se erizo. No tardó mucho más en ponerse a horcajadas sobre él mientras cerca de ellos, el agua seguía cayendo y los cristales de la ducha se iban empañando lentamente.

- Kate... ¿Y si no puedo? - se sonrojó - Estoy mejor pero aún tengo la cabeza un poco...

La inspectora sonrió con total ternura y acarició su rostro.

- Creo que yo puedo ayudarte en eso. - comenzó a dejar suaves besos por su barbilla y mandíbula, hasta llegar a uno de sus lóbulos al que soplo antes de dejar un tierno mordisco.

- Sí, sí que puedes. - admitió perdido en ella.

Deslizó una mano por sus abdominales hasta dejarla caer entre sus piernas y le abarcó su erección. Él se sacudió con fuerza. Notó como su erección se endurecía como una piedra. Se la acarició, besándole en la boca cuando gimió.

- Me gusta lo que veo. - susurró contra sus labios al ver su rostro de excitación.

* * *

Richard le clavó la lengua en la boca, aventurándose en ella con avidez. Con furia. Le apretó la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra la posó sobre la de Kate, animándole a que le oprimiese más y aumentase el ritmo. El escritor, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, besándolo y dejando una pequeña marca de sus dientes en el hombro.

- No...No quiero correrme. - pidió con temor, al ser consciente de lo ella era capaz de hacer con su cuerpo en apenas varios minutos. No quería terminar antes de tiempo.

- No lo harás. - le prometió contra su oído - Confía en mí. - le ofreció sus labios y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad para sellar su boca con la suya. Recorrió la abertura con su lengua y la introdujo en su boca. Kate le cogió el labio inferior con los dientes y le acarició el contorno con la punta de su lengua. Richard gimió, acariciando su cuerpo incapaz de saciarse de ella. Ella, a su vez, se humedeció más rápido al escuchar sus gruñidos.

Kate arqueó su espalda cuando él deslizó una mano de su cuello hasta su pecho y se apoderó de él, retorciéndole el pezón, duro, con la ayuda de su pulgar e índice.

- Me encantas. - susurró el escritor fascinado por estar con ella. Como si lo que estaba viviendo fuese un maravilloso sueño del que jamás despertarse. La miró con adoración.

- Eres perfecto para mí. - pronunció la detective que aferró su rostro, buscando sus labios. Cuando los devoró con auténtica ansiedad, agarró su pelo para acercarlo más a ella.

Richard no se quedó atrás, la poseyó con una mano en la nuca y la otra, en su cintura. De esa forma consiguió su propósito, rozar su pene con su sexo húmedo cuando comenzó a balancearla. La excitación de ambos aumentó. Él bajó sus dos manos a sus glúteos y los apretó con dureza, aumentado el movimiento y la fricción.

- Sí. - gimió Kate sin pudor alguno - ¡Sí! - escondió su cara entre su cuello y su hombro y mordisqueó su piel.

- Pronto estaré dentro de ti. - exhaló Richard - Y no querré salir.

Kate, en respuesta, le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. - ¿Estás deseando invadirme? - sonrió.

- Si no lo hago, me volveré loco. - Le chupeteó el cuello con delicadeza, haciendo que su sexo se contrajera con avidez y sus pezones se endurecieran más. - Te prometo que te gustará. - bromeó recuperando todo el sentido y toda su confianza.

- ¿Tan seguro estás? - buscó su mirada, mordiendo sus labios.

- Completamente. Encajaremos a la perfección. - a punto estuvo de trabarse en la última palabra y no por los restos de alcohol, sino por las manos de ella que fueron deslizándose desde su cuello, acariciando la suave pelusa de su pecho, aventurándose por el estrecho sendero hasta su erección. Sus abdominales se movieron involuntariamente y suspiró. La respiración aumentó en ambos solo de pensar en lo que vendría a continuación. Por lo que llevaban esperando tanto tiempo.

Richard con la yema de sus dedos hizo el mismo recorrido que ella. Desde su escote hasta el comienzo de su sexo. - Apuesto a que estás más que preparada para recibirme. - musitó robándole un beso.

- Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. - lo tentó.

- Más que preparada. - fue pronunciando al mismo tiempo que dos de sus dedos se pasearon por su humedad - Tan húmeda. - rodeó su clítoris para continuar hasta el contorno de su abertura e introducir uno de sus dedos. - Y deseosa de mucho más. - exhaló al sentir como apretaba su dedo.

- Rick... - jadeó, mordiéndose el labio mientras él revoloteaba sobre su clítoris con otro de sus dedos. A punto estuvo de correrse cuando las atenciones hacia su cuerpo crecieron en el momento en el que la boca de él rodeó uno de sus pezones y lo succionó con fuerza. - ¡Rick! ¡Por favor! Me corro... - se sujetó a sus hombros, arqueándose mucho más. - Me corro...

Él hizo caso omiso. Volvió a succionar su pezón con fuerza mientras rozó su manojo de nervios e introdujo reiteradamente su dedo en ella. Y se corrió desesperadamente, agitando sus piernas por la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Al segundo, Richard la alzó y la miró sonriente. - ¿Me ayudas a entrar en ti? Quiero me que me guíes a tu interior.

La inspectora alargó su mano y condujo su pene a su interior jadeando al notar el ancho capullo deslizándose por su estrecho e hinchado sexo. - Estás tan duro. - consiguió pronunciar.

- Preparado solo para ti. - gruñó y se tensó al intentar entrar más adentro. Para ello acarició su clítoris y se movió en círculos - Te necesito. - confesó con desesperación. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por parte de Kate que deseó sentirlo completamente dentro. Caliente. Duro. Perfecto. Solo para ella. Volviéndola loca.

* * *

El escritor colocó sus dos manos bajo las nalgas de ella, levantándola mientras salía y, después, volvía a entrar en ella, embistiendo con fuerza. Ella gimió, succionando su erección con devastadora necesidad.

- Oh, Dios, cómo me gusta sentirte... La dureza con la que entras en mí. - Kate apoyó sus manos en la cristalera para acrecentar el ritmo de las penetraciones.

A su vez, Richard, bajó su boca para encontrar la suya y la chupó de una forma erótica - Te necesito tanto... - la besó salvaje, húmedo y apasionado. Su lengua saliendo y entrando con movimientos profundos y rápidos.

- Más fuerte Rick... Más fuerte... - pidió impulsándose y bajando con rudeza.

Él se propulsó dentro de ella, clavando su pene una y otra vez, acompañándose ambos con gruñidos y palabras cargadas de excitación. Los sonidos del sexo inundaron la ducha.

Kate notó como su sexo se tensaba y palpitaba con cada nuevo impacto. - Me voy a correr. - anunció casi al mismo tiempo que sus sensaciones le anunciaron la irremediable llegada del orgasmo. Apretó la erección más fuerte y se dejó ir. Richard no se detuvo, siguió moviendo sus caderas en círculo y embistiendo hasta que terminó corriéndose con fuerza irrefrenable. - ¡Kate! - gritó sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Cuando recuperaron la respiración, apoyaron sus frentes, sonrientes y completamente relajados. Las tensiones del día quedaron aparcadas.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Richard algo preocupado - No he tenido mucho cuidado después de tu caída.

- Estoy perfecta. - rodeó su cuello, besándolo.

- No sigas por ahí. - consiguió terminar el beso - Porque, entonces, no nos moveremos nunca de aquí.

- ¿Y quién se quiere mover? - se removió revoltosa, sintiendo su pene en su interior.

- Kate... - acarició sus costados con delicadeza.

- Me muero por repetirlo ya. - reconoció.

- Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto después de que terminemos esta ducha tan especial. - lamió uno de sus pezones, incorporándose con ella hasta la alcachofa de la ducha.

* * *

Una vez secos, llegaron desnudos hasta la cama y se escondieron entre sus sábanas después de comprobar que Robert seguía durmiendo igual que un angelito.

- ¿Quieres que traiga algo de comer? - Kate acarició su mejilla, entrelazando sus piernas.

- Tengo hambre, pero no precisamente de ese tipo de comida. - le sonrió.

- ¿Ah, no? - se hizo la interesante.

- Creo que si no despertamos a Ro, tengo permiso absoluto para devorarte entera.

- Prueba. - lo instó feliz.

Richard desapareció por debajo de las sabanas y Kate sintió un cosquilleo especial cuando separó sus piernas y sopló sobre su sexo. Se agarró con desesperación a la almohada y su estómago se tensó mientras su lengua le lamía lentamente la raja. Jadeó cuando le rodeó con la lengua la abertura de su sexo, provocándola antes de hundirla dentro de ella. Arqueó el cuerpo con fuerza doblando la espalda. Él mortificaba su carne con exquisita sabiduría y ella era incapaz de contenerse.

- Me vas a volver loca... - ronroneó mientras el rodeaba su clítoris con la punta de la lengua y con sus manos le sujetaba ante las sacudidas que le provocaba aquella caricia. - Dios, Rick. - gruñó perdida en cómo la saboreaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 013**

* * *

Kate se desperezó. Sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo. Y un calor nuevo pero familiar. Los brazos de Richard la rodeaban. Estaban encajados como si llevasen toda la vida durmiendo juntos. Cuando buscó una mejor posición, el brazo de Richard rozó sus pechos y sus pezones se irguieron como si cada asalto de varias horas atrás no hubiesen sido suficiente. No huyó de esa sensación ni de esa necesidad recién descubierta.

Se giró para besar a Richard que descansaba con la tranquilidad dibujada en su rostro.

- Hmmm... Kate... - pronunció casi en silencio, rodeándola más y pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Es de día. - sonrió sobre sus labios.

- Acabamos de dormirnos.

- Pensé que tendrías más aguante. Tanta fama para esto. - bromeó.

Richard abrió sus ojos de golpe y la observó con su mejor sonrisa pícara. - ¿Me estás retando? - alzó una de sus cejas.

- ¿Necesitas que te rete?

- Creo que no. - la giró sobre su cuerpo para quedase encima de él - Pero creo que en nuestro último asalto has sentido un poco de dolor y yo he sido un inconsciente.

- No vuelvas con lo mismo. - se quejó.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el médico?

Kate negó con la cabeza como una niña pequeña que no quiere reconocer lo que ya sabe.

- ¿Que tenías que estar en reposo absoluto? ¿Lo recuerdas? - besó su nariz en un acto tierno mientras ella era incapaz de dejar de mirar sus ojos.

- Solo estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

- Podemos terminar de recuperarlo cuando esos golpes ya no estén reflejados en tu cuerpo.

- Eres un aguafiestas. - se movió y saltó al suelo. Se colocó una camiseta de Richard y se metió en el baño.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la ducha. En nada Robert se despertará exigiendo su desayuno.

* * *

Richard se prometió a sí mismo que solo cerraría los ojos un minuto pero, finalmente, no fue así. Para cuando se despertó, tanto Kate como Robert habían desaparecido de la habitación. Se incorporó como medio sonámbulo. Se vistió con una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal y fue a buscarlos.

- Mira, Robert, ya viene el dormilón. - rio Kate al ver aparecer a Richard despeinado.

- Mami no me ha despertado, Ro. - señaló a Kate.

- ¡Lo! - le alargó sus bracitos.

- ¡Qué morro tienes! - Kate.

- Es la verdad. - se encogió de hombros y abrazó al pequeño, sentándose al lado de Kate - ¿Alexis?

- En clase.

- Es cierto. No sé ni en qué día vivo.

- Menos mal que estoy yo por aquí, sino...

- Bueno, si no me he podido levantar antes tú también tienes algo de culpa.

- ¿De verdad?

- Me agotaste. Tenía que recuperar fuerzas.

- Claro, no me daba cuenta que ya tienes una edad.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó sonoramente.

- ¡Yeeeeee! - repitió Robert como un lorito.

- Está conmigo. - Richard le guiñó un ojo a Kate.

- Robert, ¿no vienes con mami?

- ¡Ma! - se tiró a sus brazos.

- Normal. - se levantó del sofá - Yo también iría contigo a donde fuese. El niño tonto no nos ha salido. ¿Quieres algo? - caminó hasta la cocina.

- No, estaba pensando en ir a visitar a mi padre. Me ha llamado y hoy estará en casa todo el día.

- ¿Me quieres dejar solo?

- Es para que puedas recuperarte al cien por cien para esta noche. - se sentó en uno de los taburetes viendo como Richard se preparaba el desayuno.

- Tienes algo de fruta cortada en la nevera.

- Gracias. - se acercó buscando un beso.

- ¡Pa! - aplaudió Robert contento.

- ¿Tú también quieres un 'pa'? - Kate.

- ¡Pa!

- Un 'pa' para Ro. - sonrió Richard y besó su frente.

- Es un poco celosón. - reconoció la inspectora.

- Como yo. - Richard.

- ¿Tú también eres celosón? - lo miró con intriga.

- Mucho, Kate. - se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella mirando sus labios - Voy a estar todo el día pensando en la suerte que tiene Jim de teneros en casa mientras yo me quedo aquí.

Kate buscó un nuevo beso. Mucho más cálido. Con Robert sonriendo y metiendo la manita en su boca, pronunciando palabras de forma ininteligible.

- ¿Y este beso es por?

- Podrías llevarnos y traernos... - acarició su mejilla mimosa - Así pasarás un poquito más de tiempo con nosotros.

- Te duele la espalda.

- Un poquito. - reconoció, incapaz de ocultarle la realidad de su petición.

- Más que un poquito. - rozó la yema de sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro - Y si, desayuno rápido y os llevo.

- Te diría que te quedes pero Alexis dijo que volvería antes a casa, hoy uno de sus profesores no podía darles clase y llegará para mediodía.

- Os iré a buscar cuando me digas.

* * *

Kate volvió al coche después de dejar a Robert en brazos de su padre. Rodeó el cuello de Richard y buscó sus labios. La caricia suave se convirtió en un beso profundo y cargado de promesas.

- Si me vas a besar así cada vez que vengas a ver a tu padre, creo que te traeré más a menudo. - apoyó su frente con la de ella - Os voy a echar de menos.

- Y nosotros a ti. - acarició su nuca y el escritor sintió un pequeño cosquilleo por su columna vertebral - Te llamaré.

- No lo olvides, ¡eh!

- Ni loca. - lo besó y dejó que entrase en el coche. Se mantuvo allí, quieta, hasta que el coche desapareció en el horizonte.

* * *

Jim terminó de preparar el café y sirvió dos tazas. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, frente a su hija, observando como su nieto se entretenía en el parque de juegos que había comprado para él.

- ¿Bien con Richard?

- Sí. - asintió feliz.

- Me parece un buen hombre.

- Lo es. Adora a Robert.

- Y a ti. - valoró convencido.

- Papá...

- Solo se necesita un minuto para ser consciente de lo que siente. Su forma de mirarte le delata. - le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo?

- En todos los años de vida que tengo nunca has faltado ni un solo día al trabajo.

- Me estoy haciendo mayor y mis huesos ya no responden como siempre.

- Te veo muy bien, papá. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Jim estuvo pensando qué responder. Se debatió entre vestir la realidad o no hacerlo. Finalmente, optó por la segunda opción.

- Es un caso que estoy llevando.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Comenzó siendo un litigo normal de patentes entre dos empresas y ha terminado en una guerra entre dos de los clanes más peligrosos de Rusia. El problema indirecto entre ambos, un tema armamentístico. - buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón y extendió un sobre doblado.

- ¿Qué es esto? - lo zarandeó en el aire.

- Una carta que encontré por debajo de la puerta ayer cuando llegué del despacho.

* * *

_'Que tu hija estuviese fuera de casa, no fue casualidad.'_

* * *

- ¿No puede ser lo que estoy pensando, verdad?

- No lo sé, hija. - entrelazó su manos, nervioso.

- Según este anónimo la bomba de mi edificio es por tu caso.

- En el despacho hemos estado recibiendo mensajes para que dejásemos el caso pero hemos pasado de ellos.

- Lo crees muy fiable, sino no estarías en casa y yo no habría venido hasta aquí.

- Esto no es un juego, Kate.

- Pensé que era por todo lo de mamá.

- ¿Sigues con aquello?

- Seguía. Ahora ya no.

- ¿Y después de esto?

- No. Pero este no es el tema. El tema es que deberíamos haberme dicho algo.

- Lo estoy haciendo ahora, cuando he visto que la amenaza era seria.

- ¡Podían habernos matado!

- Lo sé. Lo sé, Katie.

- Será mejor que hable con Espósito y con Ryan.

- ¡No!

- ¿Cómo?

- Puede que lo empeoren.

- ¿Más? - se levantó y salió de la cocina con el móvil en la mano.

* * *

Tecleó. Y borró. En reiteradas ocasiones. Dos líneas llevaba. Era incapaz de escribir mucho más. Miró hacia la puerta con las ganas de verlos entrar. Necesitaba escuchar la risa de Robert. Saber que Kate podría entrar en cualquier momento. Pero no era posible. Estaban en casa de Jim, a las afueras de la ciudad, en una de aquellas urbanizaciones alejadas del bullicio y para todo el día.

Revisó su reloj. Alexis tampoco llegaba. Dejó el portátil en la mesa y salió del despacho hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera y se dedicó a enumerar lo que sí había. Y lo que no.

- ¿Quieres que cocine yo hoy? - Alexis.

- ¡Qué susto! ¿Cuándo has entrado?

- Pero si te he saludado desde que he abierto la puerta. ¿Qué haces?

- Pensando.

- ¿Con la comida?

El escritor cerró la nevera de mala gana y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

- Los echo de menos. - se quejó.

- Lo sabía. - rio.

- No tiene gracia.

- Sí, sí la tiene.

- ¿Te gusta ver a tu padre triste?

- Me resulta divertido verte centrado y responsable. Y me gusta mucho. - se acercó y besó su mejilla - Kate y Robert han sacado la mejor parte de ti.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Te recuerdo tu vida de antes?

- ¿Qué parte?

- El momento en el que dejaste de ser mi niñera para pasar a ser yo la tuya.

- Fueron cuatro momentos puntuales.

- Sí, con fianzas de por medio.

- Antes por lo menos podía escribir. - apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos - Hoy solo he escrito dos líneas.

- ¿Por qué no te has quedado con ellos?

- Porque venías a comer.

- Podías haberme avisado y me hubiese quedado en casa de mi amiga.

- Solo queda medio día más e iré a buscarlos. - sonrió.

- ¿Quieres un maratón de serie para olvidar?

- ¡Esa es mi niña! - saltó contento a preparar todo.

* * *

Espósito y Ryan llegaron a casa de Jim en cuanto terminaron su turno. Estuvieron anotando cada uno de los detalles que el abogado fue relatando. Tras pactar varios movimientos con Kate abandonaron la casa con la promesa de comenzar a mover hilos al día siguiente.

- ¿A qué hora viene Richard a buscaros? - Jim se acercó hasta Kate que miraba por la ventana hacia la entrada de la casa.

- Está esperando mi llamada. ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad. Simplemente.

- Le llamaré y le diré que nos quedaremos un par de días aquí hasta que Espósito y Ryan tengan los primeros datos.

- No hace falta, Katie.

- Sí, si lo hace. No te preocupes. Ahora vuelvo. - subió hacia la habitación que utilizaba cada vez que se quedaba en casa de su padre.

* * *

La inspectora tardó varios minutos en plantear las frases adecuadas para Richard pero de poco le sirvió.

- ¿No vas a venir? ¿En un par de días? ¿He hecho algo mal?

- Castle... Es algo que te contaré en persona. Confía en mí.

- Pero Kate... Son dos días por lo menos lo que me estás diciendo. Dos días. - se quejó sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- Lo siento.

- Ya. - susurró confundido.

- Mi padre necesita que nos quedemos con él, ya te lo he dicho.

- Entendido. No voy a insistir más. - contuvo sus ganas de colgar sin más.

- Te recompensaré. Lo prometo.

- Dale a Ro un beso de mi parte. - pidió sin ganas de continuar con la conversación.

- ¿Y para mí no hay otro?

- Claro. Te envío un beso. - y colgó tirando el móvil contra el sofá de su despacho.

- ¡Ey! El móvil no tiene la culpa. - Alexis desde el marco de la puerta.

- Pero me ayuda a descargar. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Malas noticias?

- No vienen. En dos días. Jim necesita que se queden.

- Querrá estar con Ro más tiempo.

- ¿Y yo?

- Papá...

- Aquí al único que nadie entiende es a mí.

- ¿Kate estaba en una fiesta saltando de alegría por no volver?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? Confía en ella. - a medio camino hasta el salón, se giró - Por cierto, pasaré la noche en casa de Emma.

- Genial. Todo el mundo me abandona.

- Yo también te quiero papá.

- Y encima con cachondeo. - se sentó en su silla, entrecruzando los brazos.

* * *

Agotado por todo el día, Robert cayó rendido en brazos de su madre en cuanto terminó de cenar. Los últimos minutos antes de que cerrase sus ojos estuvieron teñidos de locura. El pequeño sollozó intermitentemente, pronunciando su nombre sin parar.

Kate terminó de taparlo y se echó a su lado, acariciando su cabecita. - Lo echas de menos, cielo. Y eso que solo han pasado unas horas. - besó su mejilla - Que sea nuestro secreto pero yo también desearía que estuviese aquí.

Un pequeño golpe contra el cristal la asustó. Inquieta por los últimos acontecimientos miró con precaución por la ventana. Una sonrisa tonta se instauró en su cara.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó bajito, al abrir la ventana.

- Déjame subir. - le pidió Richard.

- ¡Estás loco! - rio.

- Lo sé. Y tú también. - admitió sin temor alguno - Pero de ti. - la señaló.

- Mi padre está durmiendo.

- Normal, ya son horas para ello.

- ¿Y tú?

- Quiero dormir contigo.

- ¿Aquí?

- ¿Podemos discutir en una misma altura?

Le tiró sus llaves. - Primera planta, segunda puerta a tu derecha.

- ¡Hecho!

Se acercó hasta la cama comprobando que Robert seguía durmiendo. - Está completamente loco. - susurró.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y Richard entró corriendo hacia ella para besarla. - No he metido ni un ruido al subir. - le informó orgulloso de su hazaña.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era mi ventana?

- Porque es tarde, había luz... Tenías que ser tú echándome de menos. - sonrió.

- Arrogante.

- Mucho. Cuando se trata de ti. - la abrazó.

- ¿Alexis?

- Se ha ido a casa de una amiga. Os ponéis de acuerdo para dejarme solito. - dijo mimoso.

- ¿Y crees que soy tan fácil como que me pongas esa voz de pena y ceda para que duermas aquí conmigo?

- ¿No? - la miró contrariado.

- Le debo un respeto a mi padre. - le dijo seria.

- Pero Kate... Es muy tarde...

- Tan tarde como cuando has cogido el coche para venir.

- ¿Y Ro? ¿No me ha echado de menos? - cambió de tema.

- Puede. - lo picó.

- Seguro que sí. - se sentó en la cama y lo acarició - Yo te he echado un montón de menos, Ro. Y a tu mami también. Pero parece ser que ella no, así que... como dice mi madre... Donde no te llaman, ¿para qué te quieren? - besó la mejilla de Ro y al incorporarse sacó de su chaqueta, el tubo de la crema para las heridas y la medicación - La verdad es que he venido a traerte esto aunque no niego que con la esperanza de que me pidieses quedarme contigo. - reconoció sincero - Pero he prometido confiar en ti hasta que me cuentes todo. - buscó sus labios y los besó antes de darse la vuelta y girar el pomo de la puerta para irse.

Kate no le dejó mucho más espacio de acción. Sujetó su mano. - ¿Y te piensas ir sin darme la crema? ¿Qué clase de enfermero me han asignado?

Richard la miró sonriente. - ¡Eres una tramposa! Me lo he creído todo.

- Eres muy fácil. - le guiñó un ojo y se fue quitando la camiseta mientras entraba en el baño, dándole la espalda.

El escritor caminó ágil hasta ella y cogió la crema de sus manos. Esparció una pequeña porción por sus laterales pero en una de las pasadas de su mano hasta la zona de su pecho, rozó tímidamente uno de sus pezones que se irguió dándole la bienvenida. - Rick...

- Shhh... - besó su hombro - Déjame acariciarte.

Cerró la puerta del baño, cogió a Kate de su cintura y la subió al lavabo colocándose entre sus piernas. - Prometiste... - besó su cuello bajando por su escote - ...que esta noche no me dejarías dormir. - mordió el centro de la separación de sus pechos y sonrió ante el jadeó de Kate - Tienes que cumplir tu promesa. - la miró antes de dirigir su boca hasta uno de sus pechos y succionar su pezón.

- ¡Oh, Dios! - exhaló sabiendo que aquella batalla solo acababa de comenzar.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 014**

* * *

Con ambas manos, recorrió sus costados. Arriba y abajo. Desde su cintura hasta su pecho. Una y otra vez. Encantado de poder tocarla. Deseando saborearla.

Tras intentar saciarse besándole los pezones, comenzó a desprenderle de los pantalones del pijama que, con la ayuda de ella, fueron fáciles de quitar, decidida a disfrutar de él. Así que cuando le bajó las bragas, tampoco puso ningún impedimento. Se sonrieron mutuamente al estar a punto de perder el equilibrio en un lavabo que no era demasiado grande.

El escritor fijó sus ojos en su vello público. Le pasó la mano como si estuviese fascinado con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. En consecuencia, ella acarició su mejilla.

- ¿No crees que estamos un poco desequilibrados?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - se hizo el desentendido.

- A que aún no tienes ni una sola prenda fuera de tu cuerpo.

- Seguro que en nada podemos remediarlo. - buscó sus labios mientras uno de sus dedos dibujó repetidas veces el contorno de su pubis. Bajó lentamente el dedo para pasarlo tenuemente sobre la abertura de su sexo pero sin profundizar. Ella lo besó con mayor urgencia al sentir su caricia invasora.

Richard sintió crecer una necesidad animal en su interior. Probarla. Saborearla. Era su único objetivo. No tardo en deslizarse hacia abajo. La punta de su lengua hizo el mismo recorrido que había realizado su aventurero dedo. Se detuvo.

La observó. Miró hacia arriba. Vio como cerraba sus ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el espejo, abriendo su boca, repasando su lengua por sus labios. Dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Lo excitó. Mucho. Notó como su erección cobraba vida.

Separó un poco más sus piernas. Lo mismo hizo con sus pliegues. Con un dedo. Con mucha suavidad. Dejando que su cuerpo fuera lubricando la zona. Después, llego el nuevo turno de su lengua. Repasó cada milímetro, saboreando su excitación.

- ¡Rick! - gritó moviéndose.

- Shhh... - sonrió, sujetando su cadera - Déjame hacer todo lo que quiero hacerte.

- Por favor... - suplicó sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía.

- Aguanta un poquito. - jugueteó con su lengua sobre su clítoris. Succionó.

- No... No sé... - experimentó la necesidad de dejarse ir.

Ella intentó escapar de él consciente de que si no lo hacía, terminaría por correrse. Agarró su pelo, tirando. Richard no bajó el ritmo. Siguió presionando una y otra vez el clítoris con la lengua. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a penetrarla. Kate gimió con encantadora ternura. Desecha entre sus manos y su experimentada lengua.

- Kate... Estás a punto... ¿Lo notas? - sus dedos comenzaron a notar como ella los engullía con mayor necesidad. Sus paredes se contraían involuntariamente. - Eres tan perfecta cuando estás a punto de correrte. - sus dedos entraron y salieron más rápido, más fuerte.

- Rick... - se mordió su labio inferior frenando un el grito que deseaba pronunciar.

Richard consciente que estaba al límite, aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y succionó su clítoris con hambre. Ella levantó sus caderas y se dejó ir. - ¡Siiiiiii! - gritó.

El escritor se fue incorporando, besando su pubis y su vientre. Dejando pequeños mordiscos por su piel, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los lamió y siguió subiendo hasta su cuello, entreteniéndose con él mientras sus dedos recorrían sus pezones.

Ella aprovechó para meter sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y desprenderla de su cuerpo. Cuando lo consiguió la tiró a un lado sin ver donde caía. Acarició su vientre. Recorrió la fina línea de vello. Sus costados. Su cintura. Buscando más. Queriendo más. Enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y empezó a saborear sus hombros, su cuello, su barbilla.

- Me encantas Rick... - ronroneó.

Richard cerró sus ojos al sentir el hormigueo que las caricias de ella provocaban en su piel. Se tensó cuando desabrochó su pantalón, bajó la cremallera y dejó caer la prenda. Dejó de respirar cuando Kate paseó su mano por su pene, por encima del bóxer y fue el mismo, desesperado, quien guio su mano dentro para que la abarcase.

- Completamente duro... - susurró en su oído - Como más me gustas... - tiró de su lóbulo.

- Kate... - escondió su cara en su cuello.

- ¿Me vas a suplicar? - sonrió encantada.

- Sí. - jadeó.

A los pocos segundos se apartó de ella y ante su mirada, terminó de desnudarse.

- Ven aquí... - pidió Kate.

- No tengo intención de ir a ningún otro lado. - se acercó, encajándose entre sus piernas. Se movió estratégicamente para que su pene rozase su sexo.

- Esto es increíble. - cerró sus ojos - Estar contigo...

- Abre los ojos Kate, por favor. - acarició su clítoris, rodeándolo con uno de sus dedos.

- Rick... - le hizo caso.

- Quiero verte Kate. Quiero ver tus ojos. Que me mires. - bajó su dedo hasta su abertura, lo rodeó y lo introdujo muy lento.

- ¡Más! - alzó su cadera desesperada.

- ¿Cuánto más Kate? - introdujo un segundo dedo - ¿Dos? - mordió su labio inferior.

- ¡No pares! - se sujetó por sus hombros.

- Lo que me digas. - invadió su boca. Ella hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose tan querida entre sus brazos.

Se besaron con fuerza, casi a la desesperada, mientras invadían el cuerpo del otro con sus manos. Electrizándose. Alejado de cualquier problema o recuerdo nefasto. Centrados en descubrirse. Encontrarse sus puntos débiles.

Cuando comenzaron los pequeños besos de Richard por el cuello de Kate, ella no pudo controlarse mucho más. Alargó su mano hasta su erección. Lo miró fijamente. Sonrieron. Y sin perder esa visión tan erótica del otro, excitados, lo guio hasta su interior. Acoplándose, poco a poco, a su deliciosa invasión.

El escritor salió del todo. Sujetó sus caderas y se introdujo de nuevo en ella logrando una gran exclamación de placer en ella. - ¡Ah, Rick!

- Así, déjame entrar así. - se movió rítmicamente - Déjame entrar del todo.

El movimiento rotatorio de las caderas de Richard la estimulaba como nunca. Cerró los ojos hasta que él subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, despertando su atención mientras el ritmo de las embestidas iba creciendo.

- Estoy tan bien dentro de ti. - declaró el escritor cuando ella volvió a abrir sus ojos.

- Entonces... - gimió ante una nueva embestida en el punto exacto de sus terminaciones más sensibles - ...prométeme que no saldrás nunca. - exhaló antes de morder su hombro.

- Nunca Kate. - prometió mientras que cada penetración iba acompañada por suaves caricias por su vientre, sus pechos, su pubis, su clítoris.

- Creo...que me voy a...

- ¿Correr? - susurró en su oído jadeante. Desplazó una de sus manos para encontrar un clítoris hinchado y necesitado. Mucho más resbaladizo que nunca. Y comenzó a rozarlo con un dedo mientras continuaba con sus embestidas.

Un instante después, notó cómo ella jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, como movía la cabeza, como inclinaba su cuerpo y se aferraba al borde del lavabo.

- Así...rendida ante mí... - succionó un pezón - ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Córrete! - susurró en sus labios.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - gritó cuando el orgasmo la invadió.

Kate lo arropó con sus piernas, sin soltarlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y bailó con él. Mordió sus labios. Lo miró fijamente, invitándolo a dejarse ir. Y Richard se abandonó, jadeando, explotando, dentro de ella y escondiendo su rostro, en su cuello, al eyacular en su interior.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado por si había sido demasiado brusco.

- ¿Bien? ¿En serio me lo preguntas?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Estoy más que bien! - entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo apretó más con sus piernas.

- ¡Me encantas! - la alzó y caminó hasta la ducha.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No nos podemos duchar. Mi padre duerme al lado.

- ¿Lo dices...ahora? - se entrecortó nervioso - ¡Nos ha tenido que oir!

- Tú culpa.

- ¿Mía?

- Sí, si me tocas así, ¿cómo quieres que esté en silencio? - se sonrojó.

Richard acarició sus mejillas cuando la dejó en el suelo, frente a él.

- Puede que no me creas pero lo que he sentido contigo hace un instante ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

- Ya... - golpeó su hombro.

- Créeme. - buscó sus labios, besándola.

- El hombre de las miles de experiencias...

- Da igual lo que pienses ahora, te lo voy a demostrar cada día. - acarició sus costados y abrió el grifo.

- ¡Está helada! - gritó.

- Shhhh... ¡Nos van a oír! - la abrazó para que su cuerpo fuese el parapeto de sus gritos hasta regular el agua.

- ¿Te quedas? - buscó su mirada.

- ¿Tú que quieres?

- Lo que prefieras.

- Vamos, Kate... - acarició su pelo mientras el agua caía por sus cuerpos.

- Quédate.

- Sí, yo había pensado lo mismo. - le guiñó un ojo.

- La cama es un poco pequeña.

- ¿Y Robert? ¿No se caerá de la suya?

- Su camita tiene una bajera especial. No se caerá.

- Nosotros tampoco lo haremos. - sonrió - Salimos de la ducha, te doy la crema y prometo dejarte descansar.

- Pero sin soltarme, ¡eh!

- Bien pegaditos. - bajó uno de sus dedos desde el escote hasta su pubis.

- ¡Rick! - se movió inquieta pero él la sujetó, bajando su dedo hasta su protuberancia que seguía rígido para él.

- Tu cuerpo me está llamando. - lo rodeó suavemente.

- ¿No has dicho que me ibas a dejar descansar? - se arqueó hacia él deseando sus caricias.

- En cuanto salgamos de aquí. - invadió su boca, penetrándola con uno de sus dedos.

* * *

Tardaron mucho más de lo pensado en aquella ducha. Entre risas Richard esparció la crema por cada uno de sus golpes, le ayudó a vestirse y después de besar a Robert, se acoplaron en aquella pequeña cama.

- Gracias por venir. - Kate apretó la mano de Richard para reforzar sus palabras.

- No puedo separarme de ti. Ha sido un día penoso. No he escrito ni dos líneas. - confesó, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella para sentirla más cerca.

- Mi día no ha sido mucho mejor.

- Por eso estoy aquí. Tú voz por teléfono no sonaba muy convincente.

- Te prometo que mañana te lo contaré todo.

- ¿Crees que podré desayunar con vosotros?

- ¡Castle! - le dio un pequeño codazo - ¿Y cómo se lo explico a mi padre, eh?

- Podría hacerlo yo.

- No te veo. Más bien te veo tirándote por la ventana antes de que te pille.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó, besando su cuello - Yo soy valiente.

- Bueno... Si eres tan valiente, mañana dejaré en tu mano que bajes o no. - lo picó.

- ¿Me estás retando? - se frotó contra ella aposta.

- Puede... - siguió su juego, apretándose contra él.

- Vas a terminar conmigo... - reconoció colando su mano para acariciar su vientre.

- Lo mismo digo. - giró su cabeza buscando sus labios y los encontró.

* * *

Jim sonrió al otro lado de la puerta. Titubeó en tocar la puerta o no pero, finalmente, lo hizo.

- ¡Katie! - gritó tras golpear varias veces.

- ¡Papá! - se levantó queriendo frenar la posibilidad de que abriese la puerta.

- Katie, ¿puedo pasar?

- ¡No! ¡Eh...Me estoy vistiendo! - pegó un golpe contra la puerta cuando Richard, nervioso y sonrojado, se cayó de la cama al oír a Jim.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Jim.

- Nada, me he golpeado sin querer.

- El desayuno está listo.

- ¡Ahora voy!

Kate respiró cuando escuchó como su padre bajaba las escaleras y no pudo controlar su risa cuando vio aparecer la cabeza de Richard al otro lado de la cama.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo!

- Menudo golpe me he dado, Ro. - se incorporó acercándose a él y soltándolo de la bajera de la cama - ¿Cómo ha dormido mi campeón? - besó su frente y el pequeño lo rodeo con sus bracitos. - ¿Te das cuenta? - miró a Kate - No podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Ya lo veo, ya. - sonrió y comenzó a vestirse - ¿Vas a bajar?

- ¿En serio?

- Me dijiste que eras muy valiente.

- También puedo bajar por la ventana.

- Sí, es otra opción. - se encogió de hombros, se acercó a ellos para coger a Robert y abrió la puerta de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Richard.

- ¿Me vas a dejar así? - se señaló, en ropa interior, en medio de la habitación - ¿Ni un beso de buenos días?

- Hoy no te lo has ganado todavía. - cerró la puerta y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

Mientras colocaba a Robert en su silla especial se sintió observada. Casi escrutada por su padre. Y no evadió lo que fuese que estaba pasando. Se giró y se quedaron mirando.

- ¿No tienes hambre? - le señaló el desayuno.

- Es de mala educación empezar sin estar todos a la mesa, Katie. Te lo enseñé hace años. - sonrió haciéndole muecas a su nieto.

- Puedes empezar aunque esté preparando a Robert. - contestó extrañada.

- ¿Y Richard? - Kate se atragantó - ¿No piensa bajar a desayunar? ¿Está a dieta? - rio.

- ¡Papá! - se sonrojó - ¿Cómo sabes qué...?

- Oí los golpes en la ventana, los susurros... - se quedó mirando a su hija y le alzó las cejas sin querer darle más explicaciones.

- ¡Ay Dios mío! - se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - se activó Robert al escuchar el grito de su madre.

- Hija, no es para tanto. Y dile que baje. Y la próxima vez, que tenga más cuidado con la cama porque menudo golpe que se ha llevado, ¡eh! - rompió en una carcajada.

Richard apareció en el marco de la puerta, tosiendo, anunciando su presencia.

- Hola Jim. - saludó de forma tímida.

- Te estábamos esperando Richard. - lo invitó a pasar - ¿Café? - le sirvió en una taza.

- Claro, muchas gracias Jim. - se acercó hasta ellos. Nervioso, metió las manos en sus bolsillos - Quería disculparme por haber llegado anoche tan tarde. - se sentó en la silla, buscando la aprobación del padre de su novia - No puedo estar sin ellos. - pronunció rápido. Kate se paralizó. - Ayer fue un día horrible. Necesitaba verlos.

- Me parece perfecto Richard. - le sonrió - Y me gusta mucho que estés tan pendiente de ellos. Puedes quedarte en esta casa cada vez que ellos vengan. No lo dudes. - le sirvió huevos revueltos.

La inspectora fue una mera espectadora de aquella sencilla conversación. Richard la miró con timidez antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su café. Ella caminó hasta su lado y ante la atenta mirada de su padre, sin saber el motivo de su irrefrenable impulso, se sentó en las piernas de Richard y lo besó. El escritor, bloqueado, sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía.

- Eres el elegido. - pronunció Jim, desayunando con normalidad.

- Papá...

- Tengo razón Katie. No necesitas mi aprobación para nada pero la tienes. ¿A qué sí Ro? Hacen buena pareja, ¿eh? - sacó la lengua a su nieto.

- ¿Es cierto? - le susurró Richard a Kate.

- ¿El qué? - intentó levantarse de sus piernas.

- Kate...

- Hija, quiere asegurarse de si es el elegido o no. Porque tú si eres su elegida. - explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

- ¡Papá! - lo miró atravesándole con la mirada.

- ¿A ti también te mira así, Richard?

- A veces. - asintió el escritor.

- ¡Oye! - golpeó el hombre de Richard.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó bromeando.

- Creo que voy a ver si Espósito me ha llamado. - salió de la cocina.

- Aún no te ha contestado. - le recordó Jim, señalando con su cabeza la puerta.

* * *

Richard subió a la habitación y la abrazó por detrás.

- No me has respondido.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Sí, lo sabes.

- Hmmm... - siguió mirando su móvil.

- Para mí eres la elegida. - le susurró esperando su respuesta, nervioso. Hasta notó como sus manos comenzaban a sudar. - Kate... No juegues ahora. Me está matando este silencio.

Ella sonrió y se giró, sujetándose por su cuello. - ¿Tú que crees?

- Bueno... - titubeó - Me has besado delante de tu padre. - asintió sonriente - Creo que voy por el camino adecuado.

- Puede...

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerme sufrir, eh?

- Para que no lo des todo por hecho.

- ¿Contigo? Estaría loco si lo hiciese. - acarició sus caderas - Quiero que me elijas todos los días de tu vida. - besó su frente.

- Bien. - sonrió.

- Kate... - acercó sus labios a los de ella.

- Lo eres. - tiró de su labio inferior.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 015**

* * *

Reía y reía sin parar. Con sus brazos estirados y con cara de velocidad, iba surcando cada estancia de la primera planta de la casa de su abuelo, hasta que Richard abrió la puerta del pequeño jardín y salieron volando a más velocidad.

- ¡Mira Ro! ¡Mira como vuelas! ¡Eres un avión muy rápido! - Richard.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - fue pronunciando feliz, sin mover sus bracitos tal y como Richard le indicaba.

Kate se asomó por la puerta. Apoyó todo su peso contra el marco. Actuó como mera espectadora. Como siempre que lo veía jugar juntos. Se ensimismaba. Sin ser consciente de la sonrisa tonta que se instauraba en su rostro.

- ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar? - Jim se colocó al otro lado, mirando a su hija.

- ¿A qué? - frunció su entrecejo.

- A decirle que lo quieres.

- Pero tú... ¿cómo sabes que...?

- Se muestra inseguro contigo. En cambio con él, ¿no lo ves? Sabe que ese pequeñajo lo adora. Pero tiene miedo a saber lo que de verdad sientes por él.

- ¿Ahora eres experto en parejas?

- No, Katie. Pero sé lo que está pasando por su cabeza porque yo viví lo mismo con tu madre. Eres igualita a ella.

- Pensé que tú...

- Yo me moría por ella pero tu madre me mantuvo pendiente, entre el sí y el no, hasta que confirmó al 120 por ciento que no la iba a dejar tirada. Me observaba como tú. Siempre tenía que ser yo quien diese el primer paso. Fue algo similar a una tortura porque aunque recibía señales, no me confirmaba nunca nada.

- No me quiero equivocar.

- ¿Qué ves ahora? - entrecruzó la mirada con la de su hija - Sé sincera con lo que sientes.

- A un padre con su hijo.

- Sí, yo también lo veo. Y el hijo adora a su padre. - puntualizó.

- Papá... Yo...

- Katie, no merece la pena esperar. No merece la pena. Tu madre y yo esperamos más tiempo del que necesitábamos y mira, la vida luego toma sus decisiones y te arrepientes de todo lo que no hiciste. Ese hombre te quiere. - apretó su hombro – He conocido a varios amigos o novios tuyos, como mejor quieras llamarlos, pero nadie te miró jamás como él lo hace. - y sin más se alejó de ella, dejándola en compañía de su soledad.

Richard, que no había perdido de vista a Kate, se acercó hasta ella cuando vio desaparecer a Jim.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - fueron subiendo los dos pequeños escalones del porche.

- ¡Qué avión más bonito viene a visitarme! - sonrió Kate.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - repitió contento de ser el centro de atención de ambos adultos.

- Ahora vamos a aterrizar, Ro. - dio un giro de 180 grados con él y terminó aterrizando en los brazos de su madre.

- ¡Ma! - se abrazó a su cuello.

- ¿Todo bien? - Richard acarició la mejilla de Kate.

- Sí. - asintió perdiéndose en su mirada.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro.

- En un rato tendré que irme, prometí a Alexis que estaría de vuelta para comer con ella. Imagino que os quedaréis aquí. - miró su reloj.

- Sí, al menos un día más.

- ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Queréis que os traiga algo?

- No hace falta. Siempre tengo cosas aquí, para cuando venimos.

- Bien. - besó la cabecita de Robert - Eres un gran piloto, Ro. El mejor.

- ¡Lo! ¡Vío! - estiró sus bracitos.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos con tu padre antes de irme? - Richard.

- No. Vete porque si no, no te dará tiempo a hacer la comida. - buscó una de sus manos para entrelazarlas.

- ¿Segura? Como esta mañana me dijiste que lo que querías comentarme querías hacerlo con él...

- ¿Volverás luego?

- ¿Quieres que vuelva? - se sorprendió positivamente.

- Hmmm... - asintió - Dile a Alexis que venga. Hay otra habitación libre.

- Se lo diré. - pronunció ilusionado por su petición - Entonces... Luego volveré. - repitió como si le costase creerlo.

- Sí. - metió su mano por la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo atrajo hacia ella - Te voy a echar de menos. - le confesó.

- Debo estar soñando.

- Si vas a hacer bromas, no lo repetiré más. - algo sonrojada por su declaración.

- Yo también os voy a echar de menos. - buscó sus labios para sellar la despedida.

Y ambos lo hicieron. El resto del día, se echaron de menos de forma sobrehumana. Hicieron pocas cosas que les distrajeran lo suficiente y el reloj y el camino de su aguja, fueron sus mejores acompañantes.

La inspectora terminó esperando a Richard en la ventana del salón. Comprobando la hora cada minuto.

* * *

- Vas a desgastar el reloj. - le anunció su padre, jugando con Robert.

- Es que desde que dijo que salía tendría que estar aquí ya.

- Habrá tardado un poco más. Tenía que llevar a Alexis a casa de su amiga. Si hay tráfico es algo que no puede controlar.

- ¿Tienes explicación para todo?

- Para las cosas lógicas, sí.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- Sí.

- ¡Papá!

- Katie, si te digo que no, seguirás preguntando igualmente.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- No lo puedo evitar. Es muy entretenido verte así.

- No tiene gracia.

- Para mí como espectador toda la del mundo. Y Ro porque no se entera... El día que lo haga se avergonzará de los padres tan empalagosos que tiene.

- ¡Nosotros no somos empalagosos!

- Porque, por ahora, no le das pie al pobre que lo tienes ahí siempre tenso.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién es tu hija?

- Si tu madre no me engañó, tú. - rompió a reír por su ocurrencia.

- Me rindo. - se quejó ante la actitud de su padre.

- Creo que viene. - susurró al ver un coche similar al horizonte.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? - la tentó.

- ¿Qué quieres que salga corriendo?

- A mí me hubiese gustado que tu madre saliese así.

- ¿Sigues de broma?

- No, Katie. ¡Venga, sal! Que seguro que os trae cosas que necesitáis.

- Pero...

- Prometo que no saldré ni me asomaré por la ventana. ¡Puedes besarlo como quieras! - rió cogiendo a Robert en brazos y caminando hasta la cocina.

* * *

Richard aparcó frente a la entrada principal de la casa y abrió el maletero para coger alguna de las cosas que había llevado para Kate y Robert.

El escritor alzó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta y comprobó como una tímida Kate caminaba hasta él, sonriendo. Dejó las bolsas en el maletero y la observó deseando correr hasta ella.

- Si corro hacia ti, ¿me abrazarás? - Kate es detuvo a medio camino, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

- Prueba. - le sonrió pícaro y abrió sus brazos.

Poco tardó en cerrarlos. En cuanto Kate se acomodó entre ellos la estrechó.

- ¿Y esta bienvenida?

- Me apetecía.

- Espero que te apetezca siempre. - le susurró.

- Creo que vamos por ese camino.

- Alexis te manda un abrazo.

- ¿No le ha sentado mal que vinieras? - se apartó para buscar su mirada.

- Claro que no. - acarició su mejilla - Está encantada de ir a casa de su amiga. Si fuese fin de semana, vendría pero mañana hay clase a primera hora.

- A la que tú acudirías poco, imagino.

- Imaginas bien. - le guiñó un ojo - ¿Y Ro?

- Con su abuelo en la cocina.

- ¿Tu padre está de acuerdo?

- Es tu mayor defensor. Te defiende más que a mí.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó feliz.

- Aunque parezca extraño, sí.

- ¡Oye! ¡Tengo mi encanto!

- Claro.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Para nada. - sonrió.

- Porque tú también has caído en él. - la agarró por las caderas para acercarla a él.

- En proceso. - se hizo la dura.

- No, sabes que no. - acercó sus labios a los suyos.

- No quieras distraerme. - tiró de su labio inferior queriendo llevar el ritmo.

- ¿Algún día dejarás que mande en la relación?

- No.

- Es bueno saberlo. - besó sus labios suavemente.

- Te he echado de menos. - pronunciaron a la vez cuando se separaron.

- ¡Qué bonito, Ro! - escucharon la voz de Jim al lado de ellos y se giraron incrédulos - Tardabais tanto que hemos salido a ver si todo estaba bien. Katie estaba de lo más preocupada porque no venías y he pensado, mientras estábamos en la cocina, que teníamos que comprobar con nuestros ojos que estabas bien. ¿A que sí, Ro?

- ¡Loooooo! - gritó pidiendo que Richard lo cogiese en brazos.

- Eso es, ¡a sus brazos! - lo apoyó Jim que, al dejar a Robert al cuidado de Richard, se colocó detrás de su hija - El niño debería saber que le tiene que decir 'papá' y no 'Lo' cuando lo ve. Dice 'Lo' porque Richard se lo dice con tanto amor que le corresponde.

Kate miró a su padre y después al dúo que tenía en frente. Richard sacando un pequeño regalo para Robert. Ambos abriendo el paquete. Y el pequeño feliz al ver una capa para volar.

- ¿Ves campeón? Como te prometí. Ya tenemos capa para volar. Ahora Ro, volarás más rápido. - giró con él, mientras el pequeño reía.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - gritó feliz.

- ¿Te traigo una fregona? - le preguntó Jim a Kate bajito, con un par de bolsas en la mano del maletero de Richard.

- ¿Qué? - lo miró sin entender nada.

- Para el charco de las babas, digo. - rio.

- ¡Papá! - se cruzó de brazos ante él.

- Hija, déjame que me divierta. Me encanta verte así, como nunca pensé que te vería. - le fue diciendo mientras caminaba hasta casa.

- ¿Qué es lo que nunca creyó que vería? - Richard la miró expectante.

- Nada, mi padre no sabe lo que dice.

- Parece feliz.

- Sí, a pesar de todo, no pierde el buen humor.

- ¿Entramos y me ponéis al día de todo?

- Hmmm... - cerró el maletero, después de coger una pequeña maleta - Pero...

- ¿Qué?

- Prométeme que harás lo que yo te diga y no te meterás en problemas.

- ¿Cómo voy a prometerte eso sin saber de qué se trata?

- Castle.

- Es que esa petición no es justa. Además que cuando me dices eso es que el caso me va a encantar.

- Si no me lo prometes, no hay caso.

- Kate...

- Promételo.

- Si tú me prometes que podré seguirte a donde vayas.

- Castle...

- Es justo. Piénsalo y me dices. - comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Kate se quedó pensativa el tiempo suficiente para buscar otra estrategia.

- Rick... - lo sujetó del brazo y le hizo girarse - Necesito que me lo prometas porque no podría vivir sin ti. - exhaló nerviosa, al exponerse ante él.

- Qué bueno que me lo dices, Kate. - la pegó contra su cuerpo, acercando sus labios peligrosamente - Porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo. Si tú te expones, yo también lo haré. Prefiero estar a tu lado a arrepentirme por no haber estado.

* * *

No fue él quien terminó besándola. Fue ella quien no pudo remediar el impulso. Y en esa necesidad pensó que él siempre conseguía su propósito: desvanecer capas de su muro.

- ¡Paaaaaaaa! - rio Robert al verlos besarse.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 016**

* * *

Richard miró a ambos lados. En cada uno de los sillones, Kate y Jim debatían, con sus miradas, quién debía comenzar con la historia.

- ¿Y bien? - unió sus manos, algo nervioso ante la expectación.

- Mi padre está en un problema.

- ¿Problema? - Richard miró hacia Jim.

- Es un poco exagerada. - intentó quitarle importancia.

- La explosión de mi edificio fue por un caso que lleva él.

- ¿Cómo? - se levantó del sofá.

- Siéntate, Richard. Siéntate y te lo explicaremos. - Jim.

- Lo siento. - se sentó.

- Hace unos meses aceptamos un litigio sobre patentes. Hace unas semanas hemos descubierto que tal litigio ha sido simplemente una tapadera entre dos organizaciones bastante peligrosas de Rusia.

Richard tomó la palabra con bastante seriedad.

- La mafia rusa es la más joven de las mafias internacionales de la actualidad. Pero no hay que subestimarla ya que es la red criminal más extendida del mundo y posiblemente la mejor armada y mejor preparada. Hasta ahora sus centros de operaciones abarcan una gran cantidad de países. . España, Reino Unido, Alemania, Francia, Polonia, Perú, México, Sudáfrica o, incluso, Thailandia.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas. - Kate.

- Y de información. - Jim.

- ¿Te han amenazado?

- Sí. - le extendió un par de cartas.

El escritor las inspeccionó.

- Dibujan una insignia militar antigua como firma. - Richard.

- Sí. - Jim.

- Vuestro adversario es hijo de un antiguo militar de la Unión Soviética.

- Sí, efectivamente.

- El litigio fundamental es por una patente farmacéutica. Pero lo que hay en el fondo es un problema de tráfico de armas entre ambos mandos.

- ¿Por qué se han enfrentado así?

- La demanda es multimillonaria. Quien pierda, se quedará muy tocado. En la quiebra. Para el tráfico de armas, desaparecerían del mapa.

- Esta información del tráfico de armas como ha llegado a vosotros.

- Se trata de un testigo.

- Que no quiere dar la cara.

- Para nada.

- ¿Y lo problemas han empezado cuando habéis dado en un punto flaco?

- Sí, descubrimos una manipulación en documentos, con fechas y firmas falsas. Un buen zarpazo para ganar el juicio.

- ¿Abandonar el litigio entró en vuestras opciones?

- Digamos que no teníamos otra opción más que seguir adelante.

- Estas amenazas son para que no continuéis por ese camino.

- El juicio termina en quince días.

- Si pierden...

- Tenemos que detenerlos antes. - intervino Kate.

- No creo que sea tan fácil, Kate. - valoró Richard.

- Espósito y Ryan ya están en ello. - Kate.

- Ya... - pronunció Richard algo molesto por sentirse el último de la lista.

- Le pedí a Katie que lo intentase mover cuanto antes. - Jim consciente del malestar de Richard.

- ¿Tienen alguna novedad? - el escritor miró a su novia.

- Nada, no encuentran algo de lo que tirar.

* * *

Se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon el sollozo de Robert desde el aparato del salón.

- Voy yo. - se ofreció Richard.

- Sube con él. - le indicó Jim con la cabeza a su hija al ver como Richard subía las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué?

- No le ha gustado ser el último en enterarse de todo.

- Ya sabía que ellos estaban al tanto.

- Hija, es el instinto de protección. Lo tiene elevado al cuadrado contigo y con Robert. Tienes que comprenderlo.

- Todo esto está resultando muy interesante para ti, ¿verdad? - se incorporó del sillón.

- Me recuerda al pasado y sí, es un poco divertido. - le guiñó un ojo - Anda, sube.

- No quiero que le pase nada.

- Él tampoco quiere que te pase a ti.

- Pero soy policía. Viene con el uniforme.

- Él te quiere. Por mucho que lo intentes no va a entender todo ese rollo que os gastáis con el tema del uniforme.

* * *

Subió las escaleras con sigilo, escuchando a Richard y Robert.

- ¡Bum! ¡Bum! - seguía pronunciando el pequeño con sollozos entrecortados.

- Lo sé cariño. Lo sé. Te asustaste mucho. - besó su cabecita - Hubiese dado lo que fuese por estar contigo en ese momento. - secó sus lágrimas - Eres muy valiente, Ro. Mucho.

- ¡Lo! - hizo pequeños pucheros.

- Se pasará cariño, se pasará. - lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Robert se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello, apretando sus puñitos contra la camisa, buscando protección.

Kate entró y acarició la espalda de su hijo mientras compartía una sonrías cómplice con su escritor. Entre las caricias de ambos consiguieron que en unos diez minutos cayese rendido de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Kate entró al baño después de tapar a Robert.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Te ha molestado algo antes. - le aseguró.

- No, que va.

- Si no te informo el primero es porque quiero protegerte. - lo abrazó por detrás - No es porque quiera mantenerte aparte.

- Lo entiendo. - asintió terminando de limpiarse los dientes.

- No, no lo haces.

- Bueno, me molesta un poco. Pero ya está. Podré vivir con ello. - se encogió de hombros.

- Soy policía, Castle.

- Es verdad. - se giró quedando frente a ella - Que lo seas no significa que tenga que acostumbrarme a todo esto.

- Entonces... ¿cómo lo haremos? - preocupada.

- En el momento en el que yo me acostumbre a la idea de creer que, cada vez que salgas por esa puerta, puede que no vuelvas y me quede tan tranquilo... En ese mismo instante, no seremos nada. Si no me preocupo, ¿cómo voy a quererte?

- Rick...

- Lo sé. Espósito y Ryan son tus compañeros y les debes lealtad. Pero yo soy tu pareja. Necesito saberlo todo. Cuanta más información tenga, mejor podré controlar la situación. - acarició su mejilla - Creo que no me he explicado nada bien. - sonrió saliendo del baño.

* * *

Para cuando Kate salió del baño Richard ya estaba colocado en la cama, preparado para dormir. Se recostó a su lado. Se movió levemente, acomodándose, enroscada encima de él. - Lo has explicado perfectamente. - susurró sobre sus labios - Quiero que estés conmigo en la investigación. Quiero tenerte cerca. Si lo estás me siento más segura, más fuerte.

Richard le sonrió. Asintió y besó sus labios. - Gracias por entenderme.

- Pero lo tendremos que compaginar con Robert.

- Lo haremos bien.

- Sí, contigo todo sale mejor. - movió la mano lentamente sobre su estómago y se acercó peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

- Kate...

- Shhh...

- Tú y yo no lo podemos hacer en silencio. Y no quiero que tu padre me eche. No quiero tentar a la suerte más. - intentó apartar su mano con poco éxito.

Cuando le rozó el elástico de los bóxer, Richard contuvo la respiración. Agarró la tentadora mano y la posó en una zona neutra. Sin embargo, Kate no se rindió en absoluto y volvió al camino de la tentación, sin preámbulos, metiendo la mano debajo de su ropa interior y apretando su pene.

- Joder Kate... - exhaló intentando no hablar muy alto.

- ¿Qué? - sonrió como si aquello no fuese con ella.

- ¡Tú lo has querido! - se colocó encima para inmovilizarla. Agarró sus muñecas y le levantó los brazos.

- ¡Castle!

Él no respondió. Se concentró en sus labios y la besó dejándola sin aliento, sin posible réplica. De sus labios pasó a su cuello, dejando tiernos mordiscos, y bajó hasta sus pechos, cubiertos por una inoportuna camiseta. La subió hasta debajo de las axilas. Sonrió victorioso por su maniobra y posó la boca en uno de sus tentadores pezones. Ambos estaban completamente erguidos, esperando por él. Succionó de forma demoledora y Kate se arqueó todo lo que pudo, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

Richard fue descendiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a sus braguitas. Ella sintió su aliento entre los muslos y contuvo un gemido. Después de dejar un tímido beso, le quitó la prenda. Le separó las piernas y agarró una de las almohadas para colocársela debajo del trasero.

Con mucha suavidad, el escritor separó sus labios vaginales, húmedos y muy sensibles. Los recorrió suavemente con la yema del dedo índice, disfrutando de lo que estaba viendo y excitándose por momentos. Repitió ese mismo movimiento un par de veces más. Tras ello, presionó ligeramente sobre su clítoris, logrando un jadeo de ella. No tardó en acercar sus labios y la besó justo en el centro.

Con su lengua, separó sus pliegues y siguió el mismo recorrido que su dedo. Kate fue incapaz de controlar sus impulsos y acrecentó sus movimientos. Richard sujetó sus caderas.

- Rick... - se quejó.

- Shhh... No te muevas tanto o tardaré más. - le amenazó.

- Te voy a matar. - susurró sabiendo que la torturaría hasta el final.

- Uyyyy...parece que he encontrado algo... - introdujo un dedo en su interior y lo curvó para dar con ese punto la volvía loca. Cuando consiguió dar con él, presionó sólo un poco, lo justo para tentarla pero no aumentar su necesidad de correrse.

Decidió continuar con su boca, lamiendo su sexo de forma precisa y sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin degustar. La inspectora dejó de cohibirse y gimió todo lo suave y bajito que pudo.

Richard observó cómo Kate se pellizcaba sus pezones y su erección se revolucionó del todo. Así que bajó la cabeza y decidió combinar su lengua y dos de sus dedos para conducirla directamente al clímax. El asalto indiscriminado de él consiguió provocar en Kate una oleada de sensaciones que la llevaron hasta el orgasmo. - ¡Rick! - exhaló mientras su sexo se contraía alrededor de sus dedos.

* * *

Ella aprovechó un despiste de él para terminar encima de su cuerpo. - Ahora es mi turno. - susurró sobre sus labios - ¿Preparado? - sonrió pícaramente.

- Kate... He sido bueno. - pronunció sabiendo que la tortura solo había comenzado.

- Yo también voy a ser muy buena. - le dio un pequeño tirón en su labio inferior.

Descendió por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la tela de su bóxer que retiró con premura. Kate observó su erección y se la metió en la boca, acompasando con las manos sus movimientos bucales. Richard gruñó y se tapó la cara con una de las almohadas para gritar un poco más fuerte.

- ¡Kate! - escuchó la inspectora bajo la almohada. Animada por su respuesta, continuó succionando hasta que su pene estuvo a punto de reventar.

Gateó hasta colocarse junto a él, sin dejar de masturbarlo con la mano.

- Rick... - apartó la almohada de su cabeza y le susurró provocándole escalofríos - Vas a correrte como nunca. Te voy a volver loco... Voy a ocuparme de ti... - le apretó la erección - ...con mi boca... - Se dedicó a ocuparse de cada milímetro con su lengua. Desde la sensible punta y recorriendo cada pliegue, hasta metérselo hasta el fondo.

- ¡Joder, Kate! - se metió un puño en su boca.

- Mírame... - jadeó Kate buscando la mirada de Richard - Mira cómo entra y sale de mi boca...

- ¡Kate! ¡Joder! - notó que iba a reventar de un momento a otro.

Abandonó su pene y bajó para lamerle los testículos. Se los arañó con los dientes y Richard se arqueó.

- ¡Para, Kate! - suplicó - Déjame...

- Shhh... Nada. Me toca a mí.

- Me muero...

- No, aún no. - volvió a succionar su pene. Esta vez, mucho más fuerte, rozando sus dientes en la sensible punta. Cuando Kate la introdujo de nuevo, al completo, en su boca, Richard gruñó y se revolvió antes de eyacular.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 017**

* * *

Richard se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Kate. Buscó el hueco de su cuello y suspiró tranquilo. La inspectora, al notar su movimiento, se giró para ver su cara.

- ¿Estás despierto? - le susurró acariciando su mejilla.

- Puede. - sonrió.

- ¿Y de qué depende?

- De lo que me vayas a ofrecer para que me despierte. - abrió sus ojos, provocador.

- No. - rio - No pienses en eso.

- ¿No? - intentó pegarse mucho más.

- No, no, no. - lo empujó sin éxito.

- Anoche no decías lo mismo. - la besó.

- ¿Anoche? Si apenas hemos dormido nada.

- ¿Eso son quejas? - alzó su ceja izquierda, ocultando su sonrisa picarona.

- No, claro que no. - lo besó - Es que ahora necesitamos hablar y además, Robert puede despertarse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Ahora? Si esta noche no se ha despertado, no lo despierta nada.

- ¡Rick! - golpeó su pecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿No es verdad?

- Me da vergüenza. - se sonrojó.

- ¿De verdad? - rio.

- ¡Oye! Estoy siendo sincera y te ríes. - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- Me encantas. - la abrazó fuerte, contra él - Cuando te apasionas, cuando te sonrojas...

- Rick...

- Te prometo que podemos hablar en serio. - besó su cuello.

- ¿Me ayudarías a convencer a mi padre para que deje su casa?

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y necesitas mi ayuda?

- Me va a decir que no. Lo sé.

- ¿Y si se lo planteamos de otra forma?

- ¿Cómo? - se giró atenta a él pero sin despegarse un milímetro de su cuerpo.

- Podemos trasladarnos juntos a un mismo sitio.

- ¿Crees que no sabrán de tu casa? Creo que incluso nosotros tendríamos que irnos.

- Eso te estoy diciendo, Kate. - acarició el contorno de su cara - Nos podemos ir todos a un mismo sitio.

- Nunca vendí mi primera casa. La que me compré con mi primer sueldo importante. En un pequeño pueblo pesquero, al otro lado de la ciudad. Está en una pequeña montaña, junto a un embarcadero.

- ¿Te compraste una casa tan lejos de las fiestas?

- Digamos que cuando llegó ese primer sueldo, me habían dejado un poco tocado el corazón y era la mejor forma de ocultarme.

- Vaya... ¿Y quién fue la afortunada que consiguió tocar tu corazón?

- No lo sé. Ya no me acuerdo.

- Rick...

- No, no voy a darte ningún nombre. Porque la única persona que quiero en mi cabeza y en mi corazón eres tú.

- Me lo dirás.

- No. - negó riéndose.

- Lo harás. - frunció su entrecejo.

- No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza pero no, no me convencerás.

- Yo siempre gano.

- Entonces, te dejo a tu padre al cien por cien. - se burló.

- Te agarras a cualquier cosita que digo. - lo pellizco.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - Robert se hizo oír, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- Se despertó mi campeón. - saltó Richard de su cama y fue corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - alargó sus bracitos para volar.

- ¡Despegando! - anunció Richard, dando un par de vueltas sobre sus pies - Y aterrizando con mami.

- ¡Ma! - se abrazó al cuello de su madre.

* * *

Dos horas. Ese era el tiempo que llevaban intentando convencer a Jim para que abandonase su casa. Los 120 minutos pasados habían sido una cruda batalla desigual entre padre e hija. A Richard le quedó claro que a cabezona, Kate, tenía a quien salir.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a decir nada? - miró a Richard de forma acusatoria.

- Pensé que no necesitabas mi ayuda.

- No puedo con vosotros dos. - intentó salir del salón pero el escritor se lo impidió.

- Jim, he estado pensando que, seguramente, lo mejor para todos sea poder organizarnos de tal forma que la investigación la puedas ir controlando de primera mano.

- Me interesa esa opción. - Jim le miró atento.

- Esto sí que es bueno. - se quejó Kate, sentándose frente a su padre.

- ¿Y si te ofrezco la opción de mudarnos pero con la opción de tener toda una planta dedicada a la investigación con todos los juguetitos de última tecnología?

- ¡Castle! - Kate.

- ¡Acepto! - Jim se levantó y estrechó la mano de Richard.

- No me lo puedo creer. - negó con la cabeza - Sois peor que Robert.

- Seguramente si, Katie. - besó su cabeza y salió del salón - ¡En nada tengo todo listo y nos vamos!

- Esta primera noche la pasamos en el loft y después nos vamos a la casa.

- ¿Es en serio lo que le has dicho? - se colocó frente a él.

- Claro. - pronunció convencido.

- ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar?

- Sí. Lo sé. - la atrajo contra él.

- Crees que por cuatro besos vas a conseguir todo de mí.

- Todo, todo, no. - besó su cuello - Pero todo lo que pueda, sí.

- Encima no lo niegas. - le agarró por el cuello de su camisa.

- Y porque soy un poquito sinvergüenza es que me quieres un poco más.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

- Da igual lo dura que quieras hacerte conmigo. - susurró en su oído - Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo. - besó su lóbulo.

* * *

A media tarde cruzaron la puerta del loft, completamente cargados. Allí ya estaban Espósito y Ryan junto a Alexis, esperándoles.

- ¡Hola Ro! - Alexis lo cogió en brazos.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo! - la abrazó contento.

- Chicos, no hemos podido venir antes. - anunció Kate.

- A punto de irnos. - bromeó Espósito.

- ¿Alguna novedad? - Kate.

- Sabemos que David, el demandante, cuenta con una ficha policial en Rusia. Tiene deudas pendientes. Lo que no entendemos cómo es posible ya que su pasaporte no marca ningún viaje a Rusia.

- Llegaría de forma ilegal. - Richard se acercó hasta ambos policías - Suelen ser bastante hábiles con ello.

- ¿Documentación para tus libros? - Ryan.

- Más o menos. - Richard.

- ¿Qué más puedes decirnos? - lo invitó Espósito.

- Que si queréis buscar algo más, lo gordo, lo que nos dé el pase a la libertad y no tener que cuidar nuestras espaldas, tenéis que tirar de datos no oficiales. Son listos. Más que nosotros juntos.

- Richard tiene razón. - Jim - Nosotros no recibimos toda la información desde un órgano oficial.

- ¿Qué proponéis? - Ryan.

- Opinión de un experto que está llamado a filas, mañana por la tarde, en nuestro nuevo centro de operaciones.

- ¿Nuevo centro de operaciones? - Espósito lo miró como a un loco.

- Oyes bien. - le anunció Jim.

- ¿Beckett? - Espósito.

- ¡A mí que me registren! Lo que hagan estos dos locos, su decisión.

- Castle, esto no es uno de tus libros. - Espósito.

- Lo sé. Pero hasta ahora he demostrado más conocimiento que vosotros.

- Ahí tiene razón. - Ryan.

- ¿Ves? - Richard.

- Está bien. - intervino Kate - Nos vamos a esta dirección. - les señaló que no dijesen nada en alto por si alguien estaba escuchándoles.

* * *

Jim revoloteó, como de costumbre, alrededor de su hija que sostenía a Robert en brazos, ocupado con hacer nudos con el pelo de su madre.

- ¡Qué! ¿Observando a tu presa? - le señaló hacia Richard que cocinaba ajeno a todo.

- Papá...

- Sé lo que estás pensando...

- ¿De verdad?

- Soy tu padre, la duda ofende, Katie. - rio.

- Sorpréndeme.

- Estás aquí queriendo acercarte hasta él, con Robert en brazos, mientras le vas diciendo, 'mira a papi como cocina' y el pequeño, termina llamando a su padre, recibiendo un beso a cambio.

- ¿Desde cuándo lees novelas de amor?

- Piensa lo que quieras, Katie. Pero esta locura de misión te asusta porque todos estaremos en peligro. Justo ahora que habías comenzado una relación con él y te mueres de miedo. No solo porque os pase algo, que no ocurrirá, pero el miedo es gratis...sino porque crees que tienes muchas cosas pendientes que decirle.

- ¿Por qué no te hiciste consultor matrimonial?

- Porque mis mejores consejos son para ti. - besó a Robert - Estaré en el despacho revisando unos papeles. Y lánzate. - le susurró antes de desaparecer.

Richard levantó la mirada y sonrió. Siempre que la veía lo hacía. Era instintivo. Observarla y pensar que todo saldría bien. Sentir esa seguridad creciendo en su interior.

- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó, sazonando el pescado.

- Hmmm... - asintió la inspectora acercándose hasta él.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - anunció el pequeño cuando vio a Richard pidiendo volar.

- No, cielo, ahora no se puede. - acarició Kate su mejilla.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - insistió convencido.

- Papi está preparando la cena. Quizá cuando termine, ¿sí? - intentó razonar con él exageradamente nerviosa por la frase que había dejado escapar de sus labios.

* * *

Y el escritor no perdió detalle de nada. Mucho menos cuando escuchó la palabra 'papi'. Alzó su mirada y deseó besar a Kate con todas sus fuerzas pero, por miedo a que la bandeja de la cena terminase en el suelo, se contuvo.

- Repítelo, por favor. - pidió Richard acortando la distancia cuando la bandeja estuvo segura dentro del horno.

- ¿El qué? - Kate se sonrojó.

- Por favor... - pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios, provocándole un escalofrío.

- ¡Vío! - aprovechó Robert de nuevo.

- No cielo. Todavía no. - miró a Richard con profundidad, segura de lo que vendría a continuación - Papi, solo puede después. Con papi, después.

Richard la besó. No como siempre. Lo hizo como nunca. Dejando en aquella caricia todo el amor que todavía le daba miedo traducir en palabras. Y no por él, sino por miedo a que huyese.

- ¡Pa! - anunció el pequeño revoltoso aplaudiendo con sus manitas.

- Ahora hay que enseñarle a decir 'Pi'. - rio Richard contra los labios de Kate.

- ¿'Pi'?

- 'Pa' lo asocia al beso. La única sílaba que queda es 'Pi'.

Kate rompió a reír y Robert lo hizo, por inercia, al ver a su madre. - ¿Sabes? - pronunció cortando su risa.

- ¿Qué? - la miró atento.

- Nunca lo he tenido claro.

- ¿El qué? - entró en pánico.

- Nunca he tenido claro en qué preciso instante comencé a quererte. - exhaló temblando - Puede que fuese desde el momento en el que fui capaz de contarte la muerte de mi madre. Cuando sentí que podía confiar en ti, aunque luego huyese de mis propios sentimientos. Y lo que me hizo quererte fue provocar la mejor de mis sonrisas en los días más complicados. Porque la realidad es que... ¿quién se queda realmente a tu lado cuando llega un día malo? En mi caso, solo tú.

- Kate... - besó su frente, su nariz y por último, sus labios.

- Te quiero Rick. - le devolvió el beso de forma suave.

- Joder, Kate, me moría por decírtelo. - le confesó.

- ¿El qué? - rio haciéndose la desentendida.

- Que te quiero. - y esta vez el beso que continuó no fue suave sino mucho más profundo.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 018**

* * *

La nueva casa tenía más espacio de la que Kate imaginó al ver un plano diseñado por Richard. Lo cierto era que aquel plano no le había hecho justicia. Revisó cada uno de sus rincones y le fascinó ver la amplitud y la luminosidad. Cuando volvió a la planta baja se quedó mirando, fijamente, el suelo de madera del hueco que había de la estructura de las escaleras que subían a la primera planta.

- Como se nota que eres inspectora. - Richard se apoyó contra la pared, a su lado.

- ¿Qué hay? - le señaló.

- Esta casa fue diseñada por uno de los capos de la mafia italiana. Ahí tenía su despacho secreto. - se acercó hasta la marca y con un pequeño golpe de pie, en uno de los laterales, de la zona bordeada por una tonalidad un poco más oscura, se abrió la estructura, dejando a la vista una escalera.

- ¡Por eso la compraste! - rio.

- Me has pillado. - aceptó.

- ¿Bajamos?

- A ti también te gusta, ¡eh!

- Me intriga.

- ¡Mola mucho! - bajó por las escaleras, encendiendo una pequeña luz.

Richard ayudó a Kate en el último escalón.

- Alucinante, ¡eh! - le mostró todo con una sonrisa.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Has visto que despacho? Tengo todo pensado y ya he llamado a un amigo para que venga con todo lo que necesitamos.

- ¿Sigue en pie tu locura?

- Claro. Se lo prometí a tu padre. No puedo, ahora, echarme para atrás. Me mataría.

- Pero yo lo haría a besos. - le sonrió de forma insinuante.

El escritor meditó aquella frase y pensó, seriamente, la posibilidad de dejarse avasallar por ella. Se acercó y la agarró por las caderas, pegándola a él.

- ¿Me lo propones seriamente? - rozó su nariz con la de ella.

- ¿Te gustaría? - se aferró a su cuello.

- Es que tus besos, son tus besos. Tienen un punto adictivo. No es fácil olvidarse de ellos. ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo con los míos?

- ¿La verdad?

- Yo ya lo sé, solo quiero escucharlo.

- Todavía no he sentido ese punto adictivo del que me hablas. - se mostró convincente para ponerlo nervioso.

- Bromeas. - sonrió, buscando su cuello que atacó con tímidos besos.

- Para nada. Es cierto. Y algo raro, ¿no? Pero no, ese cosquilleo no lo siento del todo. - continuó.

- ¿No? - buscó su mirada.

- Me preocupa.

- Mientes.

- No. No lo haría. No en algo así.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - la soltó de golpe, serio.

- Con el tiempo fluirá. - intentó engancharse de nuevo a él.

- ¿Fluirá? - se revolvió sobre sus pies nervioso evitando ser tocado por ella.

- No es para tanto.

- Me dices que mis besos no te ponen nada y ¿no es para tanto? ¡Oh! ¡Déjame llevarte la contraria! Porque sí, es muy importante. - se apoyó en la mesa de roble que había heredado del anterior propietario. Apretó sus manos contra el saliente de la mesa.

- Están haciendo una bola de nieve de una tontería.

- Y dale... - exhaló sin querer mirar sus ojos.

Le dio la espalda e intentó concentrarse en todo lo que tenía que remodelar en aquel escondite.

- He pensado que al fondo podemos instalar la pantalla táctil. Mi amigo nos va a dejar una que es último modelo. Y aquí - señaló hacia mitad del espacio - podemos colocar un par de mesas con ordenadores para cuando Espósito y Ryan vengan. ¿Te parece bien?

- Menuda manera de cambiarme de tema, ¿no? - caminó hasta su altura.

- Al otro lado... - se zafó de su cercanía.

- ¡Rick! - lo agarró, frenándolo - ¿Estás tonto o qué? - lo empujó hasta ella, acortando toda distancia - En serio, ¿no lo notas?

- ¿El qué? - preguntó con poco interés, aún dolido.

- Bésame.

- ¿Para reírte de mí?

- Bésame. - insistió.

- Kate...

La inspectora no le dejó terminar la frase. Deslizó la lengua entre la abertura de sus labios. Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Sin suavidad. Ni ternura. Con toda su pasión. Le devoró. Le mordió. Recorrió el interior de su boca con su lengua. Demostrándole con pruebas lo que él provocaba en ella. Cogió sus manos y las colocó en sus caderas mientras ella se agarraba a sus brazos y temblaba por las sensaciones. Terminó con un suave beso en los labios y luego prosiguió besándole las mejillas y los párpados hasta abrir, sincronizadamente, sus párpados. Sonrieron.

- Era una broma. - le confesó.

- No me hace gracia. - se quejó acariciando sus labios - Quiero hacerte sentir lo que yo siento cuando me besas o me tocas. - confesó el escritor con tanta ternura que Kate se estremeció.

- Y lo haces. Lo tienes que notar.

- Pero también me gusta oírte.

- Eso me cuesta un poco más.

- Te puedo ayudar.

- Hmmm...

- Con muchos besos.

- Me gusta.

- Con muchas caricias.

- Sigue.

- Abrazándote todas las noches.

- Más.

- Susurrándote al oído cuanto te quiero. - rozó sus labios y recorrió su mandíbula y el cuello con diminutos besos. Hundió el rostro en su clavícula. Deseó detener el tiempo. Hacerle entender que sus miedos no tenían cabida en su relación porque él no se iría a ningún lado sin ella.

- Yo también. - pronunció bajito.

* * *

Alexis, en la playa con Ro, achicó sus ojos ante el sol para confirmar que tanto su padre como Kate se acercaban a lo lejos.

- ¡Mira, Ro! ¡Mamá y papá!

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - sonrió intentando caminar por su cuenta.

- Mi campeón quiere andar solito. - corrió Richard feliz a su lado.

- ¡Pa! - alargó sus bracitos.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? - se sorprendió el escritor.

- Le he estado enseñando. - Alexis se encogió de hombros.

- Es perfecto, Alexis. - Kate.

- Ahora ya sabe quién es su mamá y su papá. - sentenció la pelirroja.

- Alexis... ¿no te importa, verdad? - Kate.

- No, Kate. Me parece que es lo justo. Mi padre lo adora como su hijo. Ro a él como un padre y yo lo quiero como un hermano. - Alexis.

- Es muy generoso por tu parte. - se sentó a su lado.

- Aviso a pasajeros... - escucharon la voz de Richard - ...despegamos. - anunció el escritor haciendo volar a Robert.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - se fue escuchando la alegría de Robert cada vez más lejos, a razón de lo que iban caminando hacia la orilla del mar.

* * *

Kate no los perdió de vista, atenta también a Alexis.

- Kate...

- ¿Sí? - sonrió algo nerviosa.

- Me alegra que estéis juntos.

- Gracias. - asintió realmente agradecida y quitándose un peso de encima. - Oírte decir eso significa mucho para mí.

- Creo que yo supe antes que mi padre que ya no podría quitarte los ojos de encima.

- ¿Se hizo el duro?

- Claro, conmigo siempre.

- Esto no es un juego. Quiero que lo sepas. Que estés tranquila.

- Lo sé, Kate. Eres la mejor elección que ha hecho mi padre.

- Yo siempre elijo bien. - aparecieron los dos hombres de la casa.

- Eso no es cierto papá.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - Robert agarró la carita de Richard.

- Ahora solo repite 'Pa' cada vez que mi mira. - sonrió orgulloso.

- Ya no puedes escaparte. - Kate.

- Por supuesto que no. - se acercó y le dio un suave beso.

- Rick... - se sonrojó Kate.

- Ellos no tienen problemas, ¿verdad hija?

- No, papá. Puedes besarla siempre que quieras.

- ¿Ves? - volvió a besar a Kate.

- Así yo también podré besar a mi novio cuando os lo presente.

* * *

Richard se giró pálido mirando a su hija.

- ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo sé?

- Te lo acabo de decir.

- ¿Quién es?

- Un compañero de clase.

- Tendré que investigarlo.

- ¡Castle! - le dio un toque en el hombro.

- Hay mucho loco suelto.

- Sí, igualitos a ti. - se burló Kate.

- No, no, no. Esto no tiene gracia ni entra en discusión familiar. - se ofuscó el escritor.

- Es que no hay nada que discutir. - Alexis.

- ¡Que tienes novio! ¿Te parece poco?

- Papá...

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - Robert intentó soltarse de Richard para ir con Alexis.

- ¿Ves? Está de mi parte. Tres a uno. - Alexis rio.

- Os habéis puesto de acuerdo. - frunció el entrecejo.

- Creo que te tendrás que ir acostumbrando a perder. - Kate le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

El escritor se acercó hasta su oído. - Esta noche me cobraré la venganza. - susurró tirando de su lóbulo.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 019**

* * *

Kate cerró la puerta de la habitación de su padre tras aclararle que no dejaría que cometiesen más locuras de las necesarias y que ese despacho oculto sería lo más cercano al caso que estaría. Abrió la de su habitación con mucho sigilo sabiendo que Richard estaría durmiendo con Robert en sus brazos. Así los encontró. El escritor, tumbado en el sofá que cubría uno de los laterales del espacio, sostenía al pequeño, abrazándolo. Ambos dormidos, ajenos a cualquier maldad del mundo. Con mucha delicadeza cogió a su bebé en brazos y lo dejó en su cuna, tapado con su manta preferida.

Volvió a fijarse en Richard. Se mordió su labio inferior y sonrió pensando en todo lo que deseaba hacer con él. No tardo en colocarse sobre su escritor, aún dormido. Coló sus manos debajo de su camiseta y lo acarició con exquisita ternura.

- Kate... - se estremeció al sentirla.

- Pensé que estarías preparado para vengarte. - pronunció pegada a sus labios, mordiendo el inferior y tirando de él.

- Tardaste.

- Mi padre es un poco cabezón pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello. - subió su camiseta y fue dejando besos en cada trozo de piel que descubría.

- Me gusta. - confesó.

- No sabes lo que te espera.

- ¿Es una amenaza? - abrió sus ojos e intentó incorporarse.

- No. - lo detuvo - No te puedes mover. Lo tienes prohibido.

- Pero era mi venganza.

- Ahora es la mía. - rio.

- Malvada.

- No sabes hasta qué punto puedo llegar a serlo.

* * *

Kate saltó en busca de su mesilla. Abrió el primer cajón y cogió unas medias. Richard, intrigado, siguió sus movimientos y se excitó cuando ella se movió, contoneándose hasta él.

- Levanta. - le ordenó.

- Lo que me digas. - sonrió.

- Quítate la camiseta.

- Claro. - no tardó ni un segundo.

- Date la vuelta.

- Esto me gusta cada vez más.

- Pon las manos en la espalda.

- ¿Me vas a atar?

- Shhh...

Él no dijo nada más. Colocó sus manos en su espalda y tembló cuando Kate se las ató con mucha fuerza. Ella colocó las manos en la cintura de sus pantalones y los deslizó, hasta que Richard se movió para tirarlos a su derecha. Le provocó para que le ayudase también con los bóxer.

- No tientes tu suerte. - le advirtió, aunque le hizo caso. El bóxer desapareció de su cuerpo. Kate volvió a subir lentamente. No lo rozó. Solo lo acarició con la mirada. Disfrutando de su desnudez y sabiendo que era solo para ella. - Siéntate en el sofá.

Richard se sentó. Verla mantener las distancias fue el propulsor perfecto para que su erección saludase a Kate. Apretó su mandíbula queriendo mantener la coherencia y la sensatez. Sus músculos se contrajeron. La intensidad de su mirada era algo a lo que nunca se había podido resistir. En aquella ocasión, tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Ella se desnudó ante la ansiosa mirada de él. El pulso de ambos se aceleró. La inspectora se acercó con movimientos lentos y, sutilmente, levantó una pierna y rozó uno de sus muslos con su pie. Descendió encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas. Se estremecieron cuando sus pieles se besaron, el vello de él le hizo cosquillas. Kate empezó a moverse muy despacio. Los húmedos labios de su sexo acariciaron su pene. Richard movió las caderas sin darse cuenta, ansioso por impregnarse de ella.

- No. - insistió Kate - No te muevas.

- No...No lo haré. - tartamudeó del deseo irrefrenable que sentía.

La inspectora apoyó su mano en su pecho y fue acariciando su pecho hasta deslizarla al objeto de su deseo. Cuando llegó a esa zona, se incorporó un poco. Apretó su mano alrededor de su erección y la guio hasta su sexo. Descendió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y se detuvo cuando la punta de su pene entró en su interior.

- Joder, Kate... - apretó sus dientes - Me quieres matar. - tiró de sus manos para intentar soltarse - ¡Tengo que moverme! - exhaló nervioso - Por favor... - gimió al notar como su pene iba deslizándose poco a poco hacia el interior del sexo de Kate. Enloqueció aún más al percibir como ella temblaba a su alrededor.

- Ni lo sueñes. - le sujetó el rostro para que se centrase en su mirada - No te puedes mover. - repitió.

Ella jadeó cuando su erección la invadió por completo.

- Ahora me moveré. - le anunció besando sus labios - Me moveré muy lento. - alzó un poco su cuerpo y lo dejó caer rápido.

- Sí. - exhaló como pudo.

- Lo haré sin pensar en ti. Me moveré para buscar mi orgasmo. Sólo el mío.

- Vale. - asintió Richard incapaz de negarle nada.

- No te correrás. - le indicó antes de volver a alzar su cuerpo y caer sobre su erección.

- ¡Dios!

- Eres solo mío. - besó sus labios, buscando su lengua con sed de pasión.

- Haré lo que sea por ti. - apretó sus pies contra el suelo, deseando ser capaz de mantener su palabra.

- Eso espero. - poco antes de levantarse y volver a descender. Movió sus caderas en círculos buscando mayor fricción.

Kate continuó. Movió las caderas otra vez. Un poco más rápido. Richard levantó un poco las caderas queriendo correrse pero cuando ella lo notó le tiró del pelo. Ese tirón lo evitó. Aunque por poco tiempo porque la caricia posterior sobre su nuca, estuvo a punto de echarlo a perder.

Se movió arriba y abajo, fue completamente egoísta, buscó la posición que más placer le daba. La que más le hacía enloquecer y atormentó a ambos. Porque el escritor, viendo el placer en su rostro, escuchando sus continuos jadeos era capaz de eyacular al segundo. No recordaba haber estado jamás tan excitado.

- ¡Kate! Dios mío... - arqueó su espalda cuando el ritmo de penetración aumentó.

Clavó las rodillas contra el sofá, se agarró a sus antebrazos, para no desequilibrarse y subió y bajó cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en todas las sensaciones. Fascinada por como su pene era capaz de acariciar cada nervio y provocar lo que nunca nadie había provocado en ella.

- Kate... - se mordió el labio.

- Solo yo... - balbuceó - No te corras, lo prometiste. Me lo prometiste.

- Por favor, córrete. Déjame sentir tu orgasmo. - mordió su clavícula cuando ella se abrazó a él.

Y ella comenzó a temblar. No le avisó. Solo lo hizo. Pronunció su nombre una y otra vez cuando el orgasmo la avasalló. Lo abrazó y no le ocultó ninguna de sus sensaciones. Besó su torso y suspiró tranquila.

- Rick... - susurró consciente de que había mantenido su palabra - No has terminado...

- No. Te lo prometí. Haré lo que me digas Kate. Siempre lo haré. Solo te llevaré la contraria si tengo miedo a perderte, a que arriesgues tu vida.

- Nunca me perderás. - le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso tierno hasta que deslizó la lengua por entre sus labios. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo devoró.

El beso no se interrumpió y empezó a mover las caderas de nuevo. Pegada a él, buscó sus muñecas atadas y las liberó.

- ¿Terminamos y luego haces lo que quieras conmigo? - tentó su labios con pequeños mordiscos.

- Lo que desees. - buscó su aroma en el hueco de su cuello, abrazándola.

- Tranquilo, Rick... - susurró contra su oído, consciente de que ya no podía aguantarse más. Siguió moviendo las caderas de forma dulce.

- Por favor... - apretó sus caderas, impulsando su cuerpo hacia ella, penetrando con más fuerza.

Kate tiró de su lóbulo, rozando la punta de su lengua en el camino. - Córrete. - exhaló excitada.

Y se corrió. Sus caderas se movieron incansablemente. Se estremeció, indefenso, sabiendo que su cuerpo entero había reaccionado a su palabra. El poder que ella ejercía sobre él le hizo sentirse feliz. Abrazados y aún unidos, Richard caminó con ella hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella.

* * *

- ¡Rick! - se sonrojó cuando el cabecero de la cama chocó con fuerza contra la pared.

- Aún no he hecho nada. - se excusó sonriente.

- No estamos solos.

- Hace un minuto te daba igual. - acarició su mejilla.

- No me saques los colores.

- Me gusta verte tímida.

- Por eso me provocas. - pellizco su brazo.

- ¡Ey!

- Shhh... - lo besó acallándolo.

- Puedo intentar gritar toda la noche si me vas a besar siempre.

- ¿Y ahora? - le preguntó al sentir como él salía de ella.

- ¿De verdad estás a mi merced?

- Tú lo has estado. - asintió.

- Colócate de lado, dándome la espalda. - con la yema de sus dedos acarició la piel de su espalda cuando le hizo caso.

Richard cogió la ropa de cama y los tapó a ambos, abrazándola por detrás.

- ¿Sabes lo que quiero de verdad?

- Hmmm... - se apretó contra él buscando el calor de su piel.

- Que no te despegues de mí en toda la noche. - besó su hombro - Déjame abrazarte, completamente desnudos. Que cada centímetro de nuestra piel se toque.

- Eres un romántico.

- Puede... - rio sobre su piel - Pero también quiero que mañana, a la noche, nos perdamos en el despacho. - acarició sus costados - Y acariciarte, sentir tu humedad y que no controles tus gritos ni tus gemidos. Solo para mí.

* * *

Kate tembló de excitación y se giró para quedar frente a él. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, buscando el latido.

- Me encanta escuchar que tu corazón está vivo. - susurró.

- Mucho más desde que Ro y tú os habéis instalado en él. - besó su cabeza y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 020**

* * *

Rodeó la casa buscando a Richard. Aquella mañana se había levantado antes que nadie, le había dejado el desayuno en la mesilla y se había llevado a Robert con él. No tardó en ubicarlos. Estaban en la pequeña puerta de separación entre las casas de aquella urbanización tan aislada y la pequeña playa.

El pequeño aleteaba sus brazos y sus pies en la mochila portabebés que el escritor llevaba sujeta a su cuerpo. Robert era testigo de primera mano de todo aquel ajetreo y se mostraba encantado.

- Os habéis ido sin mí. - pronunció Kate cuando los alcanzó.

Richard se giró y la besó. - Estabas cansada y tenía que acercar a Alexis hasta el colegio. Hemos ido los dos.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma!

- Qué feliz estás, cielo. - besó su frente - Como te gusta a ti el movimiento de gente.

- Nos ha salido muy activo.

- ¿Habéis llegado bien? Quiero decir, quizá este cambio para Alexis sea una tortura.

- Todo perfecto. - volvió a besarla - Alexis está encantada y si algún día quiere quedarse en casa de su amiga, tiene toda mi aprobación.

- ¿Y en casa de su novio? - rio.

- ¡Ni en broma!

- ¿Has visto a mi padre?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

- En el despacho, coordinando todo lo que va llegando.

- Por cierto, ¿por dónde lo estáis metiendo eh? ¿Qué es lo que no me has terminado de decir?

- Para acabar de levantarte haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿no?

- Que conste que por muchos besos que me des no me despistarás.

- Bueno, eso habrá que comprobarlo esta noche.

- Tú mucho hablar pero luego poco hacer. - se pegó contra ellos - Te recuerdo que anoche sino llega a ser por mí, nos hubiéramos perdido toda la diversión. - mordió su lóbulo.

- Kate... - exhaló al mismo tiempo que la ráfaga de un escalofrío cubría toda su piel.

- Puede que estés echado a perder. - bromeó - La edad... - retrocedió sonriendo.

- ¡Ey! - la aferró por la cadera acortando cualquier distancia - Te vas a arrepentir de todas estas palabras. - pronunció sobre su boca.

- ¿De verdad? - se mordió su labio inferior.

- Dios, Kate, deja de provocarme porque soy muy débil y aún tenemos que hacer mucho trabajo. Como sigas así me va a importar muy poco que la casa esté llena de gente. - pronunció pícaro sobre su oído para que nadie pudiese escucharle.

- Está nuestro hijo delante. - le recordó con un pequeño golpe en el torso.

- Nuestro hijo. Eso ha sonado más que perfecto. - le besó el cuello y le pasó la lengua por su suave piel. Buscó sus labios y la besó. Gimió al entrar en su boca.

* * *

Robert les golpeo con una de sus manitas cuando vio pasar a uno de los vecinos con su perro. Nervioso, comenzó a hablar en su idioma particular. Sus padres buscaron el objeto de su alteración y sonrieron.

- ¿Has visto el perrito, cielo? ¿Te gusta? - le acarició la cabecita.

- ¡Es un guau muy grande campeón!

- ¿Guau? - lo miró Kate de forma tierna.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa traviesa?

- Nunca te imaginé así con un bebé.

- ¿Cómo me imaginabas?

- No lo sé.

- Me encantan los niños y Ro me ha robado el corazón. Y 'Guau' es una palabra nueva que aprenderá. - le guiñó un ojo convencido.

- ¿Seguro? - lo retó.

- Ro, campeón... - caminó varios pasos buscando un nuevo perro y lo encontró - ¡Mira un nuevo guau¡ ¿Lo ves? ¡Mira que guau más grande!

- ¡Uau! ¡Uau! - señaló con su dedito contento.

- ¡Eso es Ro! Eres el niño más listo. - besó su cabeza.

- Hacéis el mejor equipo. - Kate abrazó a los dos.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Uau!

- Sí cielo. - acarició su mejilla - Eres tan especial...

- Como su mami. - Richard apretó su cadera cariñosamente.

* * *

Los operarios de la mudanza tecnológica salieron de casa junto a Jim y se despidieron poniendo rumbo a otro cliente. El abogado saludó a su hija y se acercó hasta ellos con energía renovada.

- Todo instalado. - anunció con ganas de ponerse a trabajar.

- A lo mejor podéis crear alguna agencia de detectives privados. - se burló Kate observando a su padre y a Richard.

- ¡Qué graciosilla te has levantado hoy, eh! - Richard.

- Katie, te demostraremos que habéis hecho adquisiciones muy valiosas con Richard y conmigo. Esta investigación será pan comido. - Jim.

- Madre mía... - negó con la cabeza - No sé quién es más niño de los tres. Bueno, creo que Robert es más adulto que vosotros dos juntos.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Richard.

- ¡Yeeeeee! - le acompañó Robert.

- Hoy parece que gano yo, ¿no? - Richard besó a Robert.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Kate - ¡No le sobornes con caricias! - le golpeó con un dedo.

- ¡Yeeeeee! - se movió Robert riendo estirando sus bracitos hacia su madre.

- Este niño es un poco chaquetero. - Jim rompió en una carcajada - O sabe cómo ganarse a sus padres.

- Tiene un papá al que parecerse. - Kate agarró una de las manitas de Robert - ¿Verdad, cielo? ¿A qué te pareces a papi?

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa!

- ¡Eso es! - Kate.

- ¡Pa! - pataleó con más efusividad al verse el centro de atención.

- Yo solo diré que... - Richard.

- Cállate. - Kate tiró de su camiseta y lo besó.

- ¡Mua! ¡Mua! ¡Mua! - Robert aplaudió con sus manitas.

Richard y Kate volvieron su mirada hacia Jim.

- A mí no me miréis. Eso ha sido enseñanza de Alexis. - alzó sus manos riendo - Al ritmo que va tendrá más vocabulario que cualquier niño que conozcamos.

- ¡Va a ser el más listo de su clase! - Richard.

- Con que sea buena persona nos conformamos. - Kate besó a Richard en el torso.

- Eso también. - era incapaz de negarle nada cuando le acariciaba. Con ella cualquier toque o caricia era sinónimo de estremecerse.

* * *

El escritor le enseñó a Kate una segunda entrada desde el garaje hacia el despacho. Detallándole la historia de aquella construcción y cómo el anterior dueño había elaborado sus miles de aventuras cargadas de corrupción desde aquel punto operativo. La inspectora quedó fascinaba por la pasión con la que él era capaz de relatar cualquier historia. Y sintió que su hijo tendría al mejor profesor del mundo para crecer como una gran persona.

- ¿Te gusta como ha quedado todo? - Richard la abrazó por detrás aspirando su aroma.

- Sí, habéis creado todo un centro operativo.

- Cazaremos a esos rusos y no nos molestarán más.

- Mi padre tiene mañana que acudir a los juzgados. - se tensó al pensar que podría pasarle algo malo.

- No te preocupes. - la estrechó más fuerte al notar su inseguridad - ¿Quieres que le acompañemos?

- No.

- ¿No?

- Irán Espósito y Ryan.

- ¿Ellos sí?

- Si voy yo, querrás venir conmigo.

- Efectivamente.

- Y no quiero que vayas.

- ¿Por qué? Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo. - la soltó algo molesto.

- Rick... - se giró agarrando una de sus manos antes de que se alejase demasiado.

- No, Kate. Ya lo hemos hablado. - acarició la palma de su mano.

- ¿No puedes entender que no solo tengo que pensar en nosotros? También tengo que hacerlo por Alexis y Robert.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

- Mañana en ese juzgado el juez tomará ciertas medidas. Si ocurre lo que pensamos, David tomará represalias. Espósito y Ryan junto a dos equipos de apoyo sacarán a mi padre de allí y lo traerán hasta aquí haciendo un recorrido de dos horas de trayecto para que no los sigan.

- Has vuelto a preparar todo sin mí. - se cruzó de brazos aumentando su enfado.

- Me muero de miedo Rick. - reconoció sin vergüenza.

Richard le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la gran pantalla que habían colocado hacía un par de horas. Trasteó con ella mientras buscaba recuperar su calma y entender la postura de Kate. Notó que ella se colocaba tras él, respetando su espacio. Esperando el momento oportuno para alargar su mano y acariciarlo. Y sabía que se rendiría. Si lo rozaba, no tendría fuerza suficiente para defender su postura. Tocaba y moría.

- No lo hagas, Kate. - pidió con la voz algo rota - Sabes que si me tocas ya no podré decir lo que pienso de todo esto y no es justo. Tengo derecho a defender mi postura, a llevarte la contraria. A querer discutir nuestros puntos de vista. No busques mi apoyo con caricias.

Kate retrocedió dolida por aquellas palabras. Se sintió incomprendida. Quería tocarlo. Era cierto. Pero quería tocarlo para poder transmitirle su necesidad de tenerlo a salvo. Había vivido sin él pero ya no sabría hacerlo. Y no quería averiguarlo. Por eso necesitaba mantenerlo al margen de la línea de fuego. Aquel despacho era lo máximo que podía ceder con él. Allí estaba seguro. En la calle, sería diferente.

No cedió. Nerviosa pero segura de que actuaba correctamente, volvió al punto de partida, a escasos milímetro de su piel. Alargó su mano y rozó su nuca, adentrando sus dedos y entremezclándolos con su pelo.

- Kate... - tembló - Por favor... - suplicó.

- He tardado tanto tiempo en decirte lo que siento... - siguió con su caricia y dirigió la otra mano, por debajo de su camiseta, rozando la piel de su espalda. Contrajo un poco sus dedos al sentir como él se estremecía. - Te he buscado siempre, Rick. A ti. Solo a ti. - tragó saliva y buscó algo más de seguridad para continuar - No soporto la idea de perderte. No podría vivir si te pasa algo por algún caso mío. Fui capaz de superar lo de mi madre sin saber cómo. Pero contigo no podría hacerlo. Caería al abismo. Entraría en una perpetua oscuridad. No querría seguir viviendo. Me llenaría de culpabilidad por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Llegamos a un acuerdo.

- Y lo estoy respetando.

- ¿Quiere decir que si yo no voy, tú tampoco irás? - quiso confirmarlo antes de girarse.

- Es lo que prometí.

- Dímelo.

- Si tú no vas, yo tampoco iré. - no dejó más distancia entre ambos y colando su segunda mano por debajo de su camiseta, lo abrazó.

- Es tu trabajo. No quiero que se vea afectado por mí.

- Este caso es algo ajeno al trabajo. Espósito y Ryan están de acuerdo. Desde que Robert llegó a mi vida intentan alejarme de todos los peligros.

- Tendré que agradecerles.

- Un paseo en tu Ferrari y saltarán de alegría. - besó su espalda por encima de la tela.

- ¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora? - exhaló con voz ronca.

- ¿El qué? - guio sus manos hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, rozando las yemas de su dedos por el contorno.

- Darme la vuelta, acorralarte contra la pared y hacerte el amor.

- ¿Qué necesitas para hacerlo? - mordió su espalda.

- ¿Ro? ¿Jim?

- No vendrán a buscarnos.

- Eso quiere decir que le has dicho a tu padre que querías hablar conmigo.

- Básicamente.

- Me viene perfecto. - se giró con rapidez y acorraló a Kate contra la pared.

Kate sonrió. Acercó los labios a los suyos y se perdieron en un beso sonoro. Gimieron con fuerza, perdidos en degustar al otro. Dispuestos a dejar aparcados sus miedos.

Ella aferró su mano entorno a su nuca y su brazo, por lo que Richard le rodeó la cintura y la pegó del todo a él. Recorrió la sedosa piel de su cuello. Rozó su nariz contra su lóbulo hasta atrapárselo con los dientes. Tiró de él y sonrió al escuchar un tímido gemido de su boca.

- Kate... Me vuelves loco... - mordió su mandíbula hasta su barbilla para alcanzar sus labios - Yo también me muero si te pasa algo. - tiró de su labio inferior - Me desespera no poder ayudarte más.

- Haces todo por mí. - le sacó la camiseta de los pantalones. Sus palmas recorrieron su torso. Le clavó ligeramente las uñas, buscando el botón de su pantalón. Lo desabrochó con rapidez.

- Dios, Kate... - masculló.

- Eres lo único que necesito. - lo apartó y se desnudó ante él provocándole para que hiciese lo mismo y Richard no tardó en seguirla. - ¿Demasiado rápido, escritor? - lo tentó, guiándolo de nuevo hasta ella.

- No me quejo de nada. - posó sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas. Besó la piel entre la separación de sus pechos y fue descendiendo hasta su ombligo, arrodillándose ante ella y soplando frente a su sexo.

- ¡Rick! - jadeó nerviosa.

- No te puedes mover, Kate. - le advirtió - Me lo debes. - Sin despegar los labios de su sexo.

Richard colocó sus manos en sus muslos y las fue subiendo hasta que sus traviesos pulgares alcanzaron los labios vaginales. Los separó con delicadeza y pasó su lengua a lo largo de su sexo, succionando suavemente su clítoris. Kate le clavó las uñas en los hombros, arqueando su espalda, notando como sus piernas se convertían en gelatina ante las atenciones de su escritor.

Se apartó de él. Lo miró suplicante. Pidiéndole que se pusiera de pie. Richard no dudó ni un segundo. Le hizo caso besándola concienzudamente.

- No sé qué me haces Rick... - exhaló perdida en su excitación - Pero no quiero esperar mucho más. Te quiero dentro de mí. Y te quiero ya. - alargó su mano hasta su erección y la rodeó con fuerza.

- ¡Kate! - apoyó su frente contra la pared y le mordió la clavícula.

La inspectora no le respondió con más palabras. Lo quería ya. Lo quería en ese mismo instante. Sin más titubeos. Sin más preámbulos. Lo rodeó con una de sus piernas y Richard aferró sus caderas, la impulsó y terminó por rodearlo con la otra pierna, apretándose contra sus caderas, balanceándose un poco al notar como su erección rozaba su clítoris. Metió la mano entre sus cuerpos, le agarró el pene y lo colocó justo en posición para que Richard sólo empujase.

Richard lo hizo. Guio su erección hasta su interior con fuerza. De un solo golpe. Hasta el fondo. Disfrutando de aquella necesidad de ambos.

- Más, más... - exhaló Kate contra su oído, apretada a su cuerpo - ¡Más fuerte, Rick! - le mordió el lóbulo moviéndose contra él.

Él comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza y consciente de la necesidad de terminar sin ser descubiertos, intentó acelerar el orgasmo de ambos girando sus caderas en diferentes ángulos. Lo hizo de tal forma que su pelvis presionó directamente sobre su hinchado clítoris. A ello le sumo la ayuda inestimable de su pulgar, presionando en el punto exacto para que Kate se corriese.

- Sí, sí, sí... - gritó al sentir la cercanía de su orgasmo.

- ¿Lo quieres así? - empujó el escritor con más ímpetu.

- Más. - le mordió el cuello.

- ¿Así? - entró y salió mucho más fuerte.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - clavó sus uñas en sus hombros, moviéndose, buscando más fricción.

- Joder Kate... Me matas... - gruñó incapaz de controlarse mucho más.

- Más hondo. - pidió.

Después de dos penetraciones más profundas, ambos alcanzaron el clímax y alejaron, momentáneamente, los miedos que ambos cargaban a sus espaldas.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 021**

* * *

La inspectora se revolvió nerviosa en la silla y se adelantó hasta la pantalla donde Richard había elaborado un esquema de la situación. Repasó cada uno de los detalles centrándose, exclusivamente, en los residentes de Estados Unidos.

- ¿Todo bien? - Richard recogió el peluche que Robert había lanzado contra el suelo y se lo dejó entre las manos. - Ro, espérame aquí con el peluche y no lo lances, ¿eh? - caminó hasta Kate - Oye, seguro que pronto tenemos buenas noticias.

- Es bueno que seas tan positivo pero hace una hora que han terminado y no hemos recibido ninguna noticia.

- Normal. Están teniendo precaución. Llevando a rajatabla tus indicaciones.

- Ya... - se cruzó de brazos, estudiando aquellos datos como si fuesen la única verdad posible.

- Vamos, Kate. - la abrazó por detrás - Son los mejores. Espósito y Ryan traerán a tu padre sin problemas.

- ¿Has oído la televisión? David y su empresa han perdido su baza principal para ganar el juicio. ¿Crees que no vendrán a por nosotros?

- Por eso estamos aquí.

- Sí, con mil preocupaciones.

- Oye, ¿qué ocurre? - agarró sus brazos y la guio de forma cariñosa hasta quedar frente a él.

- Nada. - se cerró en banda mirando hacia Robert.

- Kate... - alargó su mano sujetando su barbilla y la dirigió hasta su mirada.

- No entiendo.

- ¿El qué?

- Que mi padre no haya dejado de trabajar en este caso. Que nos esté arriesgando a todos. No lo puedo entender.

- ¿Lo has hablado con él?

- Tendría que haber sido su decisión.

- La mayoría de la gente no podemos leer las necesidades del prójimo, solo como apunte. - encogió de hombros cuando Kate le lanzó su mirada especial.

- No le des la razón.

- No te ciegues que nos conocemos.

- Esos rusos no se andan con tonterías.

- Está haciendo su trabajo. Igual que tú lo harías. Entiéndelo.

- Eres muy comprensible con él pero luego si yo voy a escoltarlo no lo serías tanto. ¿O me equivoco?

Richard se acarició el pelo nervioso. Comprendiendo su postura. Pero incapaz de hacer más sangre de la situación.

- ¿Dónde está el problema real? - le cortó el paso cuando ella intentó llegar hasta Robert.

- ¿El problema real? Ya te lo he dicho. - se ofuscó al verse atrapada.

- Confía en mí. - volvió a cortarle el paso.

- Te estás ganando que me enfade contigo.

- ¿Más de lo que estás?

- No tientes tu suerte.

- Dime a qué le tienes miedo y te dejo pasar.

- No negocio contigo.

- Mira que soy muy buen negociante.

- Déjame pasar.

- No.

- Rick...

- Tú tampoco me dejarías pasar.

- No vayas por ahí.

- Tendré que utilizar todas mis armas para saber qué es lo que te ocurre.

- Ya se me pasará.

- ¿No confías en mí?

- No es eso.

- Puedo tomármelo por ahí.

- Rick...

- ¿Crees que no te voy a entender?

Robert lanzó el peluche con fuerza y ante el sonido ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pequeño. Kate aprovechó ese despiste para alcanzar a su hijo. Richard resopló al ver que ella siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

- No tienes miedo por tu padre. - comenzó Richard en un tono muy bajo. Ella detuvo su paso, dándole la espalda - Tienes miedo a que ese grupo de criminales la pague con Robert, con Alexis o conmigo porque sabes que ya tienen nuestros datos. Por eso mismo controlas a Alexis en el colegio sin mi permiso, por cierto. Por eso no me has dejado salir de casa en todo el día. Tu rabia con tu padre es que no haya adivinado que ahora sí tenía que detener su investigación. Porque hasta ahora y después de la muerte de tu madre y de su mujer os habéis comportado como auténticos kamikazes sin miedo a nada. - acortó las distancias y se detuvo a un milímetro de su espalda.

- ¿Ahora te crees adivino?

- No Kate. Pero te conozco. Mucho más de lo que piensas o te imaginas.

- A lo mejor no tienes razón.

- La tengo. Te consume el miedo. Y no lo puedes controlar y te enfada.

- ¡Vale señor listo! - se giró y lo golpeó con uno de sus dedos sobre su pecho - ¿Y qué si tienes razón? ¿Qué pasa si me muero de miedo porque no soportaría la idea de veros sufrir? O perderos... - apaciguó su voz al final como si esa última opción fuese algo insoportable de asumir.

- Que te hace perfecta a mis ojos. - agarró sus manos y la pegó contra su cuerpo - Mucho más perfecta de lo que ya eras para mí.

- No te burles.

- No lo haría nunca Kate. - acercó sus labios a los suyos - ¿No te das cuenta? - rozó sus labios, tentándolos - ¿Eres tan ciega que no ves que yo siento lo mismo por ti, por Robert y por Alexis? - le dio un tierno pero corto beso.

- Mi padre nos ha arriesgado a todos. - pronunció son tristeza. Se apoyó contra el torso de Richard y se abrazó a él.

- Estaremos bien Kate.

- ¿Por qué eres tan positivo?

- Porque soy muy afortunado. La vida se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

- No saldrás sin mí.

- Claro. - la estrechó más fuerte.

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo Kate. - besó su cabeza - Te lo prometo.

* * *

Pero a veces resulta que las promesas que aseguramos respetar bajo cualquier ocasión o consecuencia no se pueden llevar a cabo. La mayoría de las veces porque ni siquiera somos conscientes de lo que realmente hemos llegado a prometer. En múltiples ocasiones se realiza por inercia o por apaciguar el dolor de aquella persona que nos está abrazando. Y cuando la vida nos tienta, caemos sin ser conscientes de que por cada acto hay una consecuencia. A veces buena, otras veces mala.

* * *

Espósito y Ryan llegaron junto a Jim dos horas y media después de haber abandonado el juzgado. Kate los recibió cargada de ansiedad. El nivel de preocupación disparado al máximo. Su padre lo notó y por primera vez se preguntó a sí mismo si estaría actuando de la forma adecuada. Pero la duda se disipó cuando Richard llegó a su lado y lo abrazó contento por tener un suegro capaz de defender la justicia aun estando bajo amenaza.

Media hora tuvo que pasar para que Kate se diese cuenta que Richard no estaba en casa. Comprobó cada uno de los rincones y sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está Richard? - entró de nuevo en el salón observando a Espósito, Ryan y Jim.

- ¿No lo encuentras? - Jim.

- No. - miró nerviosa para todos los lados con necesidad de salir corriendo.

- Beckett, sé que recibió una llamada de Alexis cuando fuimos a coger las bebidas a la nevera. - Ryan.

- ¿Alexis? ¿Qué escuchaste?

- Creo que algo similar a que no se encontraba bien y que finalmente no se quedaría en casa de su amiga. - Ryan.

- ¿Qué más? - preguntó alterada.

- He salido de la cocina con los botellines pero no ha venido. - Ryan.

- ¡Mierda! - pronunció Kate deseando que el coche de Richard estuviese en el garaje.

* * *

Salió de casa y corrió hacia la puerta de metal. El coche no estaba fuera, tal y como lo habían dejado aquella mañana. Y tampoco estaba dentro. Giró en círculos. Sintió un nudo en su estómago. Sintió que era incapaz de respirar y entró en pánico.

- Beckett, ¿qué ocurre? - Espósito apareció preocupado.

- Richard se ha ido.

- ¿A dónde?

- Imagino que a buscar a su hija.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Le dije que no saliese sin mí.

- Beckett, todo está controlado. No hay problema porque vaya solo.

- No. Os estáis confiando demasiado.

Kate cogió su teléfono al ver la imagen de Alexis en la pantalla. Espósito hizo lo mismo, alejándose varios metros, cuando recibió la llamada de un compañero.

- Alexis...

- ¿Kate? ¿Estáis de camino?

- ¿De camino? ¿No ha llegado tu padre?

- No. ¿No estás con él?

- No. Se ha ido a buscarte sin decirme nada.

- Puede que esté por llegar. Que haya pillado atasco.

- Sí, será eso. No te preocupes. Espérale y en cuanto llegue, llámame por favor.

- Claro, Kate.

La inspectora se giró en busca de Espósito y se tropezó con una de las peores caras que recordaba de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Beckett... - se acercó hasta ella.

- Espo, corta tu rollo paternal y dime lo que pasa.

- El equipo de vigilancia que hay rodeando el barrio del colegio de Alexis.

- Si.

- Acaban de ver pasar el coche de Richard.

- ¡Termina! - gritó histérica.

- Un coche salió de un cruce. Un coche negro. Lo ha arrollado.

- ¿Cómo? - zarandeó a Espósito nerviosa.

- Tranquila Beckett. Cogemos el coche y vamos hacia el hospital que nos indiquen.

- Alexis... - susurró caminando hasta el coche de Espósito - Robert...

* * *

Espósito acompañó a su amiga hasta el coche y después fue en busca de Ryan al que le asignó la tarea de ir a recoger a Alexis mientras Jim se quedaba a cargo de Robert.

* * *

Un metro. A un escaso metro del pasillo, que les habían indicado, Kate sintió desfallecer. Espósito agarró uno de sus brazos para sostenerla y ella solo pudo alzar la mirada cuando escuchó a varias enfermeras correr de un lado para otro asegurando que el paciente que tenían entre manos estaba en shock.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 022**

* * *

Apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de aquella silla que se había convertido en una parte más de su cuerpo. Incapaz de dormir dos horas seguidas y cargada de rabia y culpabilidad, aquel mes que había pasado desde el intento de asesinato de Richard, le había devastado como si un camión hubiese pasado por encima. Cerró los ojos. El sonido de aquella máquina se había convertido en la banda sonora más horrible jamás escuchada.

Lo miraba. Lo miraba una y otra vez. Se fijaba en cada uno de los tubos que le ayudaban a mantenerlo con vida. Lo acariciaba. Rozaba su piel suplicando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Y si alguien intentaba alejarla más de cinco minutos de su lado, terminaba echando a todo el mundo de la habitación, del pasillo e incluso del hospital. Sobre todo cuando su padre aparecía con Robert. En ese instante sus sentimientos colapsaban. Feliz por ver a su hijo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Cargada de rencor por su padre. Incapaz de no hacerle responsable.

- Katherine... - Martha acarició el brazo de Kate.

- Martha... Lo siento no te escuché entrar.

- Tranquila. Mírate, hija mía, estás agotada. - se sentó a su lado - Sé lo que me vas a decir pero sería bueno que fueras a casa un rato, dormir en una cama.

- No puedo Martha. No puedo dejarlo solo.

- Te prometo que si ocurre cualquier cosa te llamaré al momento.

- No. Lo siento. Pero no puedo.

- Katherine. - alargó su mano y alzó su barbilla con delicadeza - No voy a permitir que te culpabilices de algo que no es tu responsabilidad. Richard no está así por tu culpa, ¿lo entiendes?

- No se mueve Martha. Lleva un mes así. No se mueve y yo no sé qué hacer. Me siento aquí, atada de manos. Desesperada por gritarle y que no me deje.

- No lo hará. Está luchando. Lo hace. Va a salir de esta. Yo no crie a un enclenque. - intentó bromear.

- ¿Cómo le voy a decir...?

- Con la verdad, cariño. Desde el amor y no desde la compasión. Lo segundo no lo soportaría.

- Tengo miedo a que no reaccione de la forma que estamos acostumbradas a verlo y que su recuperación se ralentice.

- No te tienes que preocupar antes de tiempo. Cuando llegue el momento lo haremos. Quizá todo salga mejor de lo que esa cabeza te indica ahora mismo.

- Si se hunde...

- Entonces tú lo sacarás a flote. Mi hijo te adora Katherine. Teniéndote a su lado, podrá salvar cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

Una de las enfermeras habituales entró para hacer las curas pertinentes.

- Vengo a cambiarle las gasas. Esperen fuera y podrán entrar enseguida.

- ¿Ha mejorado algo? - preguntó Kate nerviosa antes de abandonar la habitación.

- El golpe fue muy fuerte. El médico cree que existe una posibilidad pero primero ha de despertarse y la inflamación debe desaparecer por completo.

- Ya... - asintió desanimada ante el recuerdo de las palabras del doctor.

- ¿Alguna novedad? - Jim apareció con Robert en brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraban la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - el pequeño se tiró a los brazos de su madre.

- Hola cielo, ¿qué tal te has despertado hoy? ¿Muy hablador como siempre? - se alejó con su hijo hasta la zona de descanso - ¿Tienes ganas de ver a papá?

- ¡Pa! - giró su cabecita buscándolo - ¡Pa! - comenzó a hacer pucheros.

- Tranquilo, cielo. Hoy sí que lo vas a ver. - lo abrazó contra su cuerpo - Solo tiene que salir la enfermera y entramos nosotros, Ro. Te lo prometo.

- ¡Pa!

- A papi le vendrá muy bien escucharte. Estoy segura. - besó su cabecita.

* * *

La enfermera salió de la habitación y Kate no esperó ninguna indicación. Sin mirar ni a su padre ni a Martha entró con su hijo. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y rodeó la cama acariciando la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Richard.

- Pa. - señaló Robert con su dedito.

- Sí, cielo. Es papi. ¿Quieres darle un beso?

- ¡Mua! ¡Mua!

- Te voy a acercar un poquito para que le puedas dar ese beso tan grande. - sujetó a su hijo mientras lo acercaba hasta la mejilla de su padre.

El pequeño dejó un beso y se agarró fuerte a la sábana cuando su madre intentó apartarlo.

- ¡No! ¡Ma! ¡No! - volvió a hacer pucheros.

- Ro, cariño...

- ¡Pa!

- ¿Quieres estar un poquito con él?

- ¡Pa! - apretó fuerte sus manitas.

- Pero un poquito cariño, ¿vale? Te dejó echadito a su lado pero solo un ratito. - lo colocó a su izquierda con cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los tubos.

Robert se colocó pegado a su padre. Sonrió al verlo. Llevaba muchos días sin jugar con él. Sin despegar y surcar los aires de casa y del jardín. Alargó una de sus manitos y le tocó la cara.

- Pupa. - miró a su madre.

- Eres muy listo, cielo. Sí, papi tiene pupa. Pero muy pronto estará en casa con nosotros. - acercó las yemas de sus dedos a la frente de Richard y lo acarició. Con tanta delicadeza como cuando temes que lo más preciado de tu vida se rasgue.

- ¡Pa! - intentó rodearlo con sus bracitos. Kate sintió que un pequeño nudo se forjaba en su garganta y deseó que Richard abriese por fin aquellos párpados, poder salir corriendo llamando a una enfermera y tenerlo de vuelta. Con sus sombras, era cierto, porque la recuperación no resultaría nada fácil pero, al menos, tenerlo de vuelta. En casa. Con ellos. Sin más preocupación que cuidar de él. Sin más futuro que el presente. Estar vivos.

Robert sonrió a su madre al darse cuenta que le resultaba más sencillo abrazar el brazo de su padre y se sujetó a él, agarrando con una de sus manitas, la mano de su padre. La apretó fuerte. Todo lo que pudo y lo llamó como si de pronto, a pesar de su corta edad, hubiese entendido la necesidad de su madre. Incluso la suya propia.

- ¡Ma! - le mostró como agarraba la mano de su padre.

- Sí, cielo. Dale la mano porque seguro que sabe que estás aquí con él, aunque no lo veas con sus ojitos abiertos. - se unió a ellos y entrelazó la suya como si forjasen una unión especial. Ese único e inolvidable momento en el que sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, el cuerpo y el cerebro de alguien que parece dormido, reaccionan a la llamada del cariño y el amor.

Kate cerró los ojos del impacto. Vio y notó como Richard apretaba su mano a la de ellos. Sufrió un momentáneo estado de shock. Buscó la mirada de él. Sus párpados hicieron un nuevo movimiento y no lo dudó. Salió corriendo de la habitación llamando a una enfermera.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - gritó Robert al ver como su padre abría sus ojos.

- Ven cariño. - lo cogió Kate en brazos, dejando espacio a enfermeras.

- Por favor, espere fuera. - le indicó una de ellas - Por favor. - le reiteró.

* * *

Sujetó la puerta queriendo volver a entrar a aquella habitación pero Jim la detuvo y Martha cogió a Robert en brazos.

- Katie... saldrán ahora. - Jim.

- ¡Ha abierto los ojos! ¡Quiero estar ahí! Necesito estar ahí. - se derrumbó, exhausta - Tengo que ser yo quien se lo diga. Yo...

- No es tu culpa, Katie. Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. - intentó consolarla su padre.

- ¡Pero si la tuya! - se soltó de su mano - Eso que ha ocurrido... - indicó la puerta de la habitación - ¡Fue tu culpa!

- Katherine... Cálmate, por favor. Piensa en Richard. En Robert. - acarició la cabeza de su nieto al ver su rostro de preocupación ante los gritos de su madre.

- Martha, por favor, llévalo a la sala de descanso, ¿sí? - Kate.

- Está bien. - asintió dejándolos solos.

- Katie... - Jim intentó acortar distancias.

- No, papá. Por favor. No voy a negarte que vengas a visitarnos, que estés con tu nieto, incluso que estés cerca de Richard si él lo cree oportuno pero nuestra relación no será la misma.

- Hija...

- He estado a punto de perderlo.

- Lo sé.

- Nos queda tanto camino por hacer. Tanta incertidumbre. - apoyó su frente contra la pared de aquel enorme pasillo.

La puerta se abrió y última enfermera le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Kate respiró profundo. Miró a su padre con toda la rabia contenida y entró. Al cerrar la puerta apoyó su espalda. Pudo ver a Richard un poco más erguido, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la ventana y los puños apretados. Muy apretados.

- ¿Eres tú? - escuchó Kate de sus labios. Una extraña sensación le atravesó todo el cuerpo.

Se acercó hasta él. Alargó su mano para rozar la de Richard y exhaló parte del aire contenido cuando observó como él estrechaba su mano.

- Dímelo tú. - susurró el escritor.

- Lo siento mucho. - contuvo su emoción todo lo que pudo.

- Así que es cierto... - apretó su mandíbula.

- Pero no para siempre.

- Pero si de momento.

- Lo superaremos.

- ¿Cómo Kate? ¿Cómo superaremos algo así? ¡Soy escritor!

- Y seguirás siéndolo.

- Estas enfermeras no me han dicho nada claro, Kate. - apretó su mano suplicándole verdad. En la necesidad absoluta de no vivir de esperanzas maltrechas.

- El médico vendrá y te explicará todo.

- Quiero que lo hagas tú, Kate. - le pidió - Solo quiero escucharte a ti.

- Rick... - lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pronunció suave contra su oído buscando la seguridad perdida.

* * *

Martha hizo un leve sonido con su garganta. Kate, consciente de su presencia, asintió y cuando Robert estuvo cerca de ella, lo cogió en brazos y lo acercó hasta la cama.

- Mira Ro... Papi se despertó porque viniste a verlo.

- ¡Pa! - alargó sus bracitos hacia su padre.

- Si cielo, papi también quiere darte un abrazo enorme. - exhaló Kate contrayendo su estómago de la angustia.

La inspectora guio a Richard hasta que abrazó a su Robert.

- Campeón... ¿Sabes lo mejor todo esto? Es que hemos conseguido que mami te llame Ro. - acarició su cabecita y no pudo controlar que varias de sus lágrimas descendiesen por sus mejillas - Te he echado mucho de menos.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - le indicó el pequeño a su padre para jugar con él. Y buscó la mirada de su madre sin entender el motivo por el cual no se movía de aquella cama. Richard debió intuirlo porque sentó a su hijo sobre sus piernas, palpó su rostro y acarició su pelo.

- Ro, campeón, vamos a tener que esperar un poquito antes de volar.

- ¡Vio!

- Sí, Ro. Yo también quiero volar contigo. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Pero vamos a tener que esperar campeón. - acercó sus labios a su cabecita y los presionó con suavidad.

- Rick... - Kate acarició su cuello.

- Él es listo Kate. Va a entender que papi no puede, ¿verdad, Ro? - buscó la mano de Kate y cuando la palpó, se aferró a ella - Papi no puede ver, Ro. Pero te prometo que no me voy a rendir campeón y que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para verte crecer.

- ¿Pupa? - preguntó el pequeño al ver alguno de los tubos que había tenido su padre enganchados cerca de la cama.

- Sí campeón... - Richard cogió una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo y la acercó hasta sus ojos - Papi tiene pupa aquí. - le indicó moviendo su manita por ambos párpados.

- Pupa.

- Sí, Ro. Te juro que saldré de esta. - tragó saliva para no caer en su angustia.

- ¡Ma! ¡Pupa! - le señalo a Kate.

- Si, cielo.

- ¡Mua! ¡Mua! - pidió.

- ¿Quieres darle un besito a papi?

Robert alargó sus bracitos hacia su madre y Kate le ayudó. El pequeño le dio dos sonoros besos a su padre, justo donde le había indicado que estaban sus heridas.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 023**

* * *

Richard entró al loft con la ayuda de Kate. Le apretó fuerte la mano cuando el aroma de diferentes personas invadió sus fosas nasales. Se mostró inseguro, un tanto temeroso y le llenó el deseo de poder echar a correr hacia su habitación y estar solo. Perdido en esa necesidad de ocultarse. Mantenerse alejado de la realidad. Tener un espacio suficiente para vaciar su mente de recuerdos y comenzar de cero.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa papá! - Alexis se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo.

- Gracias hija. - asintió sonriendo.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - escuchó la voz de su hijo.

- ¡Hola campeón! - le devolvió el saludo todo lo alegre que pudo.

- ¡Paaaa! - alargó sus bracitos desde los brazos de Martha.

- Este muchachito es muy revoltoso. - Martha se acercó hasta su hijo - Se me parece a alguien que tengo ahora mismo enfrente. - bromeó.

- Lo admite madre. Fui un poco rebelde de pequeño. - Richard.

- ¿Un poco? No eres nada objetivo. - besó su mejilla y fue el momento que Robert aprovechó para agarrarse a la camisa de su padre.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - apretó sus puñitos aferrándose fuerte.

- Sí, cielo. - Kate ayudó a Richard a coger a Robert en brazos.

- ¡Hola Ro! ¡Cuánto has crecido, eh! - rio al notar un cambio de peso - Dentro de poco serás tú quien me coja a mí. - lo apretó fuerte contra él.

- ¡Pa! - se abrazó a su cuello con miedo de que lo apartasen de su padre.

- Kate... - alargó una de sus manos - ¿Me ayudas a llegar hasta el sofá?

- Vamos. - lo sujetó.

* * *

Caminaron todos alrededor de Richard, atentos a cada paso suyo, pendientes de cualquier posible tropiezo para salvarlo en un movimiento rápido.

- Me siento observado. - susurró a su hijo - ¿Cuántas personas hay a mi alrededor mirándome Ro?

- ¡Lo!

- Eso es cielo. - acarició su cabecita - A partir de ahora tú tienes que ser mis ojos y mi cómplice en todo.

- Un pasito para atrás. - le indicó Kate antes de que el escritor se sentase.

- Bueno, parece que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal después de todo. - intentó sonar animado.

- Richard, esto es algo pasajero. Ya oíste al médico. El golpe fue muy fuerte, dañó el nervio óptico. Lo único que tiene que pasar es que la inflamación interna que tienes se reduzca y podrán operarte.

- Madre... ¿Oíste esa parte en la que dijeron que había un porcentaje interesante de posibilidades de no poder realizar la operación?

- Eso no sucederá papá. - Alexis se sentó a su lado y acarició la mejilla de Robert que, abrazado a su padre, comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos. - Por fin parece que está descansando. - sonrió pendiente del pequeño.

- ¿Por qué dice eso Alexis? - intentó guiar su cara hacia la posición donde intuía que Kate estaba ubicada.

- Ro ha estado durmiendo menos de lo habitual. - Kate.

- Parece que ahora está dormidito. - Richard.

- Sí, estar con su papi ayuda bastante. - Kate.

- ¿Y Jim? - Richard.

- En su casa, supongo. - exhaló Kate con desgana.

- Kate... Estamos hablando de tu padre. - Richard.

- No me apetece hablar de ese tema. - se escondió en el despacho, llegando hasta la habitación.

- Se ha ido, ¿verdad? - susurró algo inquieto.

- Sí, papá. Es que Kate aún sigue enfadada por Jim. Se asustó mucho con tu accidente. Todo este tiempo ha estado ahí noche y día. No se ha movido. No te ha dejado solo ni un segundo. - le informó la pelirroja orgullosa de la elección de su padre.

- Llévame con ella, por favor.

* * *

La inspectora cerró el armario más fuerte de lo calculado y se asustó del golpe. Pegó un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. Entró al baño y se observó en aquel espejo. Las ojeras habían crecido día a día. Sonrió. Pensó que, al menos, ahora Richard no vería en qué estado se encontraba. Y después la sonrisa se esfumó. Y recordó cada una de las frases del médico el mismo día del accidente. Las pocas posibilidades de vida. El temor real de perderlo.

- ¿Kate? - Richard entró, con su hijo en brazos y ayudado por Alexis.

- Estoy en el baño. Ahora salgo. - se refrescó un poco y salió enfundándose una ráfaga de positividad.

Al segundo paso se detuvo. En la cama, Richard estaba tumbado, con su hijo encima. El pequeño recibía pequeñas caricias de su padre. Y quiso atesorar ese segundo para siempre.

- Dicen que es muy bueno que los niños escuchen nuestro latido, que se calman. - susurró Richard.

- ¿Cómo sabías que...?

- Te huelo Kate. Tu aroma me sigue por donde voy y sé dónde estás. Incluso del humor que estás.

- Chico listo.

- Mucho. - golpeó el colchón - ¿Crees que podrías acercarte hasta aquí?

- ¿Alguna proposición deshonesta?

- No. Claro que no. - Richard se cerró en banda, algo nervioso.

- Rick... - Kate acortó distancias y se sentó a su lado.

- Es sobre tu padre.

- Sobre mi padre podemos hablar más tarde.

- Es mi tema principal de esta noche.

- Pues mi tema principal es saber el motivo por el cual me quieres esquivar.

- Estoy en recuperación aún.

- Busca otra excusa, por favor. - entrelazó su mano a la de él.

- Estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir con Ro pegado a nosotros. He pasado muchos días sin él.

- Yo también quiero dormir con nuestro hijo, Rick pero la forma en la que me has evitado no me gusta.

- No sé cómo ha sonado pero es lo que te digo.

- No. - agarró su barbilla y orientó su rostro frente al suyo - Me estás evitando.

- Kate...

- ¿Es por tu ceguera?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- ¿No me vas a volver a tocar? - intentó enzarzarse en una pelea con él para que reaccionase.

- No creo que sepa donde tocar. - giró su cabeza, forzando a Kate a soltarle.

- Creo que no he escuchado bien.

- ¡No puedo ver Kate! ¿Te lo deletreo? - soltó cargado de rabia - Joder... Lo siento. - rectificó al momento - Lo siento mucho Kate. - se movió inquieto en la cama.

Ella no necesitó más señas. Cogió a Robert en brazos y lo dejó en su cuna. Se subió a la cama y se pegó a Richard, entrelazando sus cuerpos, detallándole con gestos que no iba a apartarse de él por mucho que insistiese.

- Qué cabezona eres Kate. - no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Recuperarás la vista, Rick.

- No lo sabemos.

- Yo sí.

- Vaya. Inspectora y adivina.

- ¡Oye! - le golpeó el torso.

- ¡Ey! ¡Duele! - se quejó bromeando.

- Rick... - acarició su mejilla - Estás conmigo. No me lo puedo creer.

- Sé que has estado a mi lado noche y día. Nunca podré agradecerte tanta dedicación.

- Yo...

- No soporto la idea de no poder verte, Kate. Me reconcome por dentro.

Richard sintió como ella lo estrechaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Incluso una de sus manos, lo descamisaron y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron sus abdominales.

- Pero me puedes sentir.

- Quiero verte. Necesito verte. - apretó su mandíbula - Solo quiero verte.

- Lo conseguiremos.

- Kate...

- Sé que lo haremos.

- ¿Y mientras? No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardará esa inflamación en desaparecer. - acarició su espalda - No quiero ser una carga.

- No vuelvas a repetir algo así nunca más, Rick. - alzó su rostro mirándolo fijamente.

- He pensado que quizá sería bueno contratar a alguien para que me ayude.

- ¿Contratar a alguien?

- Sí, para que me enseñe a manejarme en casa.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Quiero ser autosuficiente. No quiero teneros en casa, sin salir porque no sepa hacer nada. Todas tenéis que seguir con vuestra vida.

- Resulta que en mi vida estás tú, Castle. Así que no me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer, ¿lo has entendido?

- Pero Kate... Si yo solo he dicho que...

- Aquí la única persona que se va a encargar de ti soy yo. Y no es punto de discusión. - se incorporó un poco más para alcanzar sus labios y los rozó al mismo tiempo que sus caricias bajo la camisa aumentaban.

- Me estás provocando. - rio ante sus caricias.

- ¿Tú crees? - mordisqueó sus labios.

- Tentando a tu suerte.

- Puede que así sea... - su mano bajó hasta la cinturilla desabrochando el pantalón.

- Kate... - agarró su mano.

- ¿Me estás rechazando? - rozó la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios.

- Yo... Es solo que...

- ¿Ya no me deseas?

- ¿Desearte? Si no hago otra cosa que desearte Kate.

- No lo parece.

- Estoy ciego. - soltó como algo evidente.

- Sí, yo también he estado en el hospital.

- No veo.

- Claro, los ciegos no ven. También lo sé.

- Pues eso.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el sexo?

- ¡Kate!

- Me estás poniendo de los nervios con tato 'Kate'. - le dio varios golpes en el torso.

La inspectora se levantó de la cama y lo instó a acompañarla hasta el baño. Cuando llegaron allí, se desnudó y después lo hizo con Richard.

- ¿Qué... Qué estamos haciendo?

- Yo desnudándote y tú dejándote hacer.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque he decidido que quiero ducharme contigo.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Es una idea perfecta. - agarró su mano y lo empujó hasta dentro del espacio de la ducha.

- Estás muy mandona. - se quejó.

- Y eso que no ha empezado la mejor parte. - le mordió la barbilla y notó como la erección de Richard saltaba para saludarle. - Creo que hay una parte de tu cuerpo que también está de acuerdo conmigo.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 024**

* * *

Richard intentó dar un paso atrás, se tropezó con el pequeño asiento que había dentro de la ducha y se quedó sentado, chocando la espalda contra la cristalera. Kate tuvo que contener sus enormes ganas de romper a reír. Ser mordió el labio inferior y tapó su boca.

- Te estás riendo. - se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- No. - susurró.

- Y te estás mordiendo el labio inferior para no reírte a carcajadas.

- No.

- ¡No me engañes Kate! - intentó incorporarse pero volvió a medio resbalar al apoyarse mal.

- ¡Rick, cuidado! - lo agarró y lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Esto ha sido una idea nefasta, ¿lo entiendes? - se señaló con sus manos - Estoy ciego. No veo nada. Sácame de aquí.

- ¿No piensas ducharte hasta que recuperes la vista?

- Lo estoy barajando como alternativa posible.

- Vale. - se sentó encima de él.

- ¡Kate! - intentó moverse.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño. - alargó su brazo y enfocó el chorro del agua hacia la posición de ambos.

- No es divertido Beckett. - bufó cuando al primer movimiento el chorro le dio en toda la cara.

- Eres un aburrido. - terminó de enfocar bien la ducha.

- Aburrido no, ciego.

- Sí, sí, ya me ha quedado muy claro que ahora que eres ciego no puedes hacer nada de nada. Ni ducharte, ni andar, ni comer... ¡Ah! Y lo más importante, nada de sexo conmigo. ¿Lo he apuntado todo? - guio su cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

- Yo... - agachó su mirada.

- ¿Me vas a dejar cuidarte el tiempo que tengamos que convivir con la ceguera? - se agarró a sus hombros y dejó caer sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, acariciándolo. Activando sus sensaciones.

- No quiero que cargues conmigo.

- Entonces, si algún día me ocurre algo significa que desaparecerás de mi vida.

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca haría algo así! - gritó vehemente - ¡Te quiero Kate, jamás me alejaría de tu lado!

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! Estaría contigo 24 horas tras 24 horas. - lanzó completamente convencido.

- Estupendo. - susurró sobre su oído - Porque es lo mismo que pienso hacer yo. - rozó la punta de su lengua sobre su lóbulo y terminó tirando de él con un pequeño mordisco final.

Richard sintió como su vello se erizaba y apretó sus dientes.

- Siempre me llevas a tu terreno. - exhaló confundido.

- Siempre no. Otras muchas veces voy yo al tuyo. Solo quiero que entiendas que siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí. - acarició el contorno de su mandíbula con la yema de sus dedos y luego los intercambio por sus labios.

- Quiero verte Kate. - suspiró acariciando su espalda.

- Te quiero. - susurró sobre sus labios.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer si no vuelvo a verte, eh? - su voz se apagó al pensar en dicha posibilidad.

- No va a suceder. - respondió segura. Besó la punta de su nariz y su frente.

- Me angustia saber que existe esa posibilidad.

- No pienses en algo que no va a suceder, por favor. - contuvo cierta emoción que le embargó al notarlo tan preocupado.

- No es que quiera verte, es necesidad de verte. Tu mirada. Saber qué pasa por tu mente a cada momento. Tocarte. - respiró sonoramente - Tocarte y ver tu reacción. Acariciarte. - rozó su columna vertebral - No quiero perderme nada de eso.

- Estoy en tu memoria. - se acercó a sus labios y lo besó.

El escritor no opuso resistencia a la pasión con la que Kate se entregó a ese beso. Participó activamente en él hasta que se dejó llevar por completo y aparcó su temor, centrándose en ella. En su cuerpo. Sus caricias. Ella estaba ahí y él quería estar para ella.

- Kate... - gimió cuando ella se apartó de sus labios para recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Crees que podrías quitarnos hoy el veto?

- ¿Veto? - preguntó extrañado, apoyando su cabeza contra el cristal.

Kate se balanceó para rozar su erección que había ido creciendo minuto a minuto.

- Kate... - jadeó y apretó sus manos a sus costados.

- Sexo, Rick. Te necesito. - tiró de su labio inferior.

- Sexo no. - enfatizó moviendo su cabeza.

- Pero Rick...

Richard la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Una de sus manos la acercó hasta sus labios y rodeó el perfil con sus yemas.

- Shhh... No quiero sexo contigo Kate. Lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo. - la mano que rozaba sus labios fue bajando por el centro de su cuerpo, rodeando su ombligo hasta descender, llegando a su pubis. Atravesó las barreras finales y rodeó su clítoris con suavidad.

- Rick...

- Creo que me estaba esperando. - sonrió al notar el pequeño botón completamente hinchado.

- Siempre te espera a ti. - pronunció Kate buscando sus labios. Mordisqueó el inferior y sintió como su otra mano apretaba su culo, acercándola con fuerza contra él.

Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo. Mientras, labios de Richard fueron recorriendo todo su cuello con dulces y tiernos besos. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda arriba y abajo. Las caricias de ambos se alargaron más de lo habitual. Fueron lentas, tiernas, íntimas hasta el más absoluto extremo. Hasta que Kate optó por coger las riendas de la situación y le mordió el labio inferior antes de besarlo de forma profunda.

- Prométeme que no vas a alejarme de ti. - le pidió, mientras aprisionaba su pene con una de sus manos.

- Kate...

- Prométemelo. - subió y bajó su mano, ejerciendo una intensa presión sobre la punta de su erección.

- Joder... - apretó la mandíbula.

Ella sonrió, sin dejar de moverse contra él. - Estoy esperando, Rick. - incrementó el ritmo de su mano.

- ¡Te lo prometo! - gritó al sentir que estaba a punto de estallar. Y decidió participar activamente junto a ella. La penetró con dos dedos, curvados para estimular cada terminación nerviosa del interior de su vagina.

- Hazlo ya... - suplicó Kate.

- Pero... - titubeó nervioso, recordando su ceguera.

- Hazlo como me lo harías siempre. - mordió su barbilla - No pienses en nada, solo en mí.

- Kate...

- Penétrame... - susurró contra su oído.

Agarrándose el pene con una mano e impulsando a Kate con la otra, guio su erección hacia su sexo y empujó suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de entrar lentamente en ella. En cambio Kate se movió acelerando la penetración hasta sentirse completamente llena y estirada.

- ¡Sí! - jadeó, agarrándose a los hombros de Richard.

Él empujó con mayor ímpetu. La sensación fue indescriptible y se agarró, a sus caderas, dispuesto a guiar la velocidad de las embestidas.

- Dios Kate... - la guio arriba y abajo.

- Más rápido, Rick... Más rápido... - gimió arqueando su espalda.

Richard acercó una de sus manos hacia su clítoris y lo rodeó, al mismo tiempo que buscó uno de sus pezones y lo succionó.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - Kate sintió tantos puntos de su cuerpo en ebullición que sintió explotar en cualquier momento. - ¡Rick!

- Me encantas Kate... - subió sus caricias hasta su cuello y le dejó varios suaves mordiscos, frotando su nudo de nervios y notando como sus paredes vaginales comenzaban sus primeras convulsiones. - No sé qué haría sin ti... - aspiró su aroma, deseando estar así para siempre.

- Por suerte...no lo tendrás...que adivinar... - estaba a punto y para acabar con aquella tortura, cogió ambas muñecas de Richard y las sujetó contra la cristalera. El ritmo de subida y bajada fue tan demencial que ambos, entre sonoros gritos, estallaron en su orgasmo.

* * *

Tras ducharse y secarse, Kate acompañó a Richard hasta la cama. Le ayudó a acomodarse y le acercó la ropa de cama para que se tapase.

- Ni siquiera soy capaz de coger una maldita manta. - se ofuscó.

- Shhh... - besó sus labios - Poco a poco.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó cuando escuchó que se alejaba de él.

- A dejar las toallas en el cubo de la ropa. - sonrió desde el baño.

- No te vayas. - exhaló mimoso.

- Era un minuto. - apareció a su lado al momento - ¿Quieres que durmamos con Ro entre nosotros?

- No. - movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

- ¿No? - lo miró extrañada - ¿Otra vez tus miedos?

- No. - sonrió - Quiero que durmamos los tres juntos pero yo te abrazo a ti y tu abrazas a Ro.

- Hmmm... - rozó sus labios - Me gusta la idea.

La inspectora se acercó hasta la cuna de su hijo y con mucha delicadeza se tumbó en la cama junto a él y su escritor.

- ¿Y si me caigo de la cama? - preguntó nervioso, abrazando a Kate.

- Rick...

- Es una posibilidad Kate.

- Si, entre un millón.

- Ahora seguro que tengo más.

- No empecemos, no empecemos.

- Es que tú crees que esto es fácil y...

- No pienso eso, Rick. - giró su cara y acarició su cuello, sin dejar de estar pendiente de Ro para no despertarlo - No puedo sentir lo que tú sientes pero no creo que sea fácil.

- Lo siento.

- No me tienes que pedir disculpas por nada. - al volver a acariciarlo observó cómo su expresión se contraía como si estuviese pensando en algo que le inquietaba - ¿Todo bien?

- ¿Sabes lo injusto que es esto?

- ¿El qué?

- Que tú puedas verme y saber que estoy pensando y yo no.

- Mala suerte. - bromeó.

- Kate... - se quejó.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi niño grande? - le pellizco un moflete.

- No es gracioso.

- Podemos estar así toda la noche hasta que me lo digas.

Richard se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos y Kate rompió a reír.

- Encima te ríes. - susurró el escritor.

Kate colocó dos cojines al otro lado de Robert y ella se giró para hablar con Richard.

- ¿Sabes que puedo adivinar lo que ronda tu cabeza?

- No, no lo creo.

- Quieres preguntarme cuando comienzo a trabajar pero al mismo tiempo tienes miedo de hacerlo para no saber la fecha exacta.

- Listilla. - sacó la lengua.

- Para tu información... - se pegó del todo a él, dejando sus labios a un escaso milímetro de los suyos - ...no volveré al trabajo hasta que recuperes la vida.

- ¿Eso lo puedes hacer?

- Han sido muchos favores los que he hecho a lo largo de estos años en días especiales, guardias...

- Yo...

- ¿No quieres?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Con qué? - rio.

- Tengo sueño.

- Yo también. - mordió su labio inferior.

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo. - admitió por fin - Tengo miedo Kate. - buscó su rostro y Kate lo ayudó. La acarició muy suave, con miedo a no saber dirigir su mano - Sé que es mucho pedir pero estando contigo me siento más seguro. Aunque me queje.

- No me voy a ningún lado. - agarró su mano y la besó - Y ahora, vamos a dormir los tres abrazados.

- ¿Sabes lo que no me gustaría perderme de Ro? - preguntó con anhelo mientras la abrazaba.

- Te prometo que lo verás dar sus primeros pasos.

- ¿Cómo sabías...?

- Porque lo eres todo para mí.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 025**

* * *

Se despertó. Solo vio oscuridad. Su sueño en el que la luz se abría paso solo había sido eso, un sueño. Se dio cuenta que sus brazos ya no rodeaban el cuerpo de Kate y comenzó a palpar la cama. Vacía. Buscó la mesilla y dio con el reloj que desde había años lo acompañaba. Se ofuscó. Lo cogió entre sus manos y lo lanzó contra el suelo, enfadado.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? - escuchó la voz de Kate que provenía desde la puerta.

- Nada. - se tapó con la manta al completo.

- Rick... - intentó destaparlo.

- Soy un idiota.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - acarició su mejilla.

- He ido a coger el reloj para mirar la hora. - apretó su mandíbula cargado de rabia - Pero no puedo verla. Qué absurdo, ¿verdad?

- Ha sido por inercia. Es algo normal. No te castigues.

- ¡No puedo hacer nada Kate!

- Déjame ayudarte. - apartó el edredón y lo sujetó por sus brazos para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

- Tengo que aprender a saber dónde está cada cosa. Al menos en casa. Poder moverme yo solo.

- Hoy podemos comenzar con ello.

- Sí, será lo mejor.

- ¿Al baño?

- ¿Te das cuenta lo vergonzoso que es esto?

- Será porque es la primera vez que voy a verte en el baño... - sonrió.

- Es divertido si yo también puedo verte. - frenó en seco. Inmovilizó sus pies antes de entrar al baño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver desnuda nunca más?

- ¡Rick! - lo golpeó en el torso.

- ¡Eso es importante Kate!

- No me lo puedo creer. - lo empujó hasta entrar al baño.

- Para ti no lo será pero para mí, sí. Es algo fundamental.

- Erre que erre.

- ¿Te lo has planteado? Piénsalo seriamente.

- No voy a pensar en cosas que no van a suceder.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Ya estamos con tus dotes adivinas que no son tales. - notó como Kate le bajaba el pantalón y sus bóxer y lo sentaba en la taza, dejándolo solo.

- ¿Me dejas así?

- Cuando acabes con tus incoherencias me avisas.

* * *

Kate se acercó a airear las sábanas de la cama y en ese preciso instante un intrépido bebé entró gateando a la habitación.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! ¡Pa!

- Si cielo, ahora sale papi. Está en el rincón castigado. - rio.

- ¡Te estoy escuchando, eh! - la voz de Richard llamó la atención de Robert.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - cogió camino hacia el baño.

- No seas tan pillo tú. - Kate lo alzó del suelo abrazándolo - Ahora va a salir papi. Hay que respetar la intimidad.

- Kate... - la llamó de forma lastimera.

- Te estamos esperando.

- ¿No pretenderás que salga solo de aquí?

- ¿No? ¿No te crees capaz? - lo picó.

- Esa psicología no te servirá conmigo.

- Bueno, entonces nosotros vamos a hacer algunas cosas a la cocina y tú ya vendrás cuando te apetezca.

- ¡Kate!

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! ¡Pa!

- Está bien. - se envalentonó apareciendo por el marco de la puerta del baño - Ya estoy. - les anunció.

- Ahora ven hasta nosotros. - lo animó Kate.

- Vamos, Kate...

- Puedes hacerlo.

- ¡Paaaaaaa!

- ¡Hola campeón!

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - estiró sus bracitos hasta él - ¡Vío! ¡Vío! ¡Vío!

- Ro, cielo, no vamos a poder volar. - fue caminado paso a paso, con sus brazos estirados y con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

Kate adelantó varios pasos para acortar las distancias. Y el escritor lo notó. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- Vaya... Parece que papi ha encontrado la sonrisa. - besó la cabecita de Robert.

- Con tal de llegar a vosotros...

- Haces lo que sea. - lo agarró por su camiseta y lo besó.

Robert aprovechó el momento para golpear con la palma de su mano las mejillas de sus padres y reír, travieso.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - volvió a estirar sus bracitos queriendo volar.

- Ro, cariño, no puedo volar. - anunció Richard con pesar, intentado acariciar la mejilla de su hijo. Kate le ayudó a hacerlo.

- A lo mejor sí que podemos hacerlo.

- Kate...

- ¿Qué? ¿No dices que quieres hacer una vida normal? - rozó su mandíbula - A lo mejor podemos modificar ciertas cosas pero seguir haciendo lo mismo.

- No lo veo.

- Sujétalo. - le ayudó a sostener a Robert.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Calla. ¿No eras tú el de la imaginación en esta relación?

- Me voy a arrepentir pero está bien. Haremos lo que digas.

* * *

Kate se colocó detrás de él, sujetando sus caderas, con sus labios cerca de su oído. - Ahora te voy a guiar y vamos a volar los tres juntos.

- Pero Kate...

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - sonrió Robert expectante.

- Él está esperando que su papi le haga volar y podemos hacerlo los dos juntos. Trabajando en equipo. - comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos guiándolo con sus manos en sus caderas - Vete levantándolo poco a poco.

- Kate... Esto es una locura.

- Hazlo, por favor. Él solo quiere escuchar tu voz.

Dieron varias vueltas sobre sus pies hasta que Richard comenzó a elevar el cuerpo de Robert y el pequeño comenzó a volar.

- ¡Vío! ¡Víoooooo! - rio el pequeño.

- Eso es campeón... ¿Has visto cómo vuelas? Ro surcando los aires de la habitación...

- ¡Vío! ¡Víoooooo!

- ¿Lo oyes? - susurró Kate a Richard - Él solo quiere escuchar a su papi. Que su papi le diga que es el mejor y que puede volar y volar hasta alcanzar sus sueños.

- ¿Sabes Ro? ¡Eres el mejor avión del mundo! - gritó sonriendo y aumentando su seguridad - Pero ahora vamos a aterrizar, Ro.

- ¡Lo! ¡Lo!

Richard terminó abrazando a su hijo en cuanto Kate dejó de moverlos a ambos.

- Kate... - la buscó con uno de sus brazos.

- Estoy aquí. - lo sujetó.

- Gracias. - asintió feliz.

- ¿Ves cómo podemos hacer todo lo que nos propongamos?

- ¿Por qué no te encontré antes, eh?

- Porque era muy joven. - bromeó.

- Vaya... así que eso me deja como un viejo. ¿Has oído a mami, Ro?

- ¡Maaaaa!

- Sí, mami tiene mucho morro.

- Por mucho que lo intentes este niño adora a su mami.

- Como el papi.

- Exactamente. - lo besó.

- ¡Mua! ¡Mua! - aplaudió Robert.

- Es un lorito.

- Va a salir escritor como su papi.

- ¡Paula! - contrajo su rostro, preocupado.

- Hablé con ella.

- ¿Tú?

- Sí... Bueno... Verás...

- ¿Nos sentamos? Así me siento más seguro teniendo a Ro en brazos. - se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado.

* * *

Kate no pudo evitar quererlo un poco más ante ese tímido gesto. Lo guio hasta el extremo de la cama. Richard se sentó y colocó a Robert sobre sus piernas, estrechándolo contra él.

- Cuéntame. - sonrió a Kate.

- El tiempo que estuviste en el hospital, Paula y Gina te visitaron un par de veces.

- ¿Gina también?

- Sí, las dos.

- ¿Qué dijeron?

- Se preocuparon por ti y les expliqué lo que el doctor me había contado.

- ¿Y?

- El contrato se queda congelado, respecto a las fechas de entrega, hasta que te recuperes.

- Está bien.

- ¿Quieres que les llame y hablas con ellas?

- No, prefiero no tener a demasiada gente a mí alrededor. - tentó el edredón buscando el cuerpo de Kate - Qué difícil es buscar tu mano. - bromeó.

- Solo tienes que pedirlo. - entrelazó su mano a la de él.

- Es fácil estar así, con vosotros dos. Mi madre, Alexis... Más gente, ahora mismo, me agobia solo con pensarlo.

* * *

Richard sonrió feliz cuando notó como Robert se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo. - Es un mimoso.

- Sobre todo con su papi. - acarició la cabecita de Robert y besó el cuello de Richard.

- ¿Alexis?

- Se ha ido a clase pero ha prometido que pasará toda la tarde con nosotros.

- ¿Está bien?

- Un poco preocupada por su padre pero sobrevivirá.

- ¿Sabes que pensé que al venir mi madre te irías de casa?

- ¿Creíste que te dejaría solo?

- Bueno...Contigo siempre tengo cierto temor a que desaparezcas. - reconoció dispuesto a no dejarse nada dentro - Me ha costado tanto tenerte así, conmigo, que todavía no me lo creo. Y ahora no puedo verte.

- Ahora Rick. Pero eso pasará.

- ¿Te has planteado lo que sería toda la vida conmigo si no me recupero?

- No volvamos a lo mismo porque vas a conseguir que me enfade.

- Pero ya no sería el Rick que conociste. A lo mejor...

- Nada. No sigas por ese camino.

- Kate... - intentó agarrarla cuando notó como se levantaba de la cama.

- ¡Ma! - lo apoyó Robert al percibir la preocupación de su padre.

- No me gusta que dudes así de mí. - justificó su enfado.

- Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me deje tirado. La gente siempre se va. Las únicas constantes de mi vida han sido mi madre y mi hija. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar ahora? Tú eres más joven que yo, con una personalidad increíble, con un futuro prometedor...

Kate se agachó a su altura y lo besó. Lo hizo con furia y con rabia. Intentando arrancar de su mente esos sentimientos de inseguridad.

- ¡Mua! ¡Mua! - comenzó a jalear el pequeño.

- Está claro que con él como espectador los besos no son nada privados. - sonrió el escritor.

La inspectora agarró su rostro con ambas manos. - Te quiero, Rick. No sé qué ocurrirá en nuestras vidas de aquí a corto, medio o largo plazo. Lo único que sé es que soy capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa si estás conmigo. ¿Y tú?

- Ahora mismo, si pudiese verte, te contestaría con un beso. Pero como no sé si daré con tus labios a la primera... ¿Me puedes besar tú? - los labios de Kate tardaron un segundo en acortar la distancia.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 026**

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa le extrañó no ver a nadie en el salón. Aquella mañana había tenido que volver durante varias horas a comisaría y Martha había prometido estar pendiente de todo pero, sobre todo, de los dos niños de la casa. Que tras cuatro días de vuelta del hospital, Richard, ya estaba acostumbrándose a caminar por cada una de las estancias sin tropezarse demasiado. Robert lo seguía gateando a todas partes como si vigilase que su padre fuese por el camino adecuado.

- Katherine. - Martha bajó por las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - sonrió al verla bajar con una mascarilla en la cara de tonalidad verdosa.

- En la habitación. Se han hecho una fortaleza. Richard está enseñando a Robert para que le indique cuando se va a tropezar con algo.

- ¿Sigue sin querer utilizar el bastón?

- Dice que cuando salga a la calle no habrá problema pero que para casa ni pensarlo. Ya sabes lo dramático que es.

- Entonces, habrá que invitarlo a salir.

- Eso es una excelente idea, Katherine.

- La revisión es dentro de un mes. No puede estar todo ese tiempo encerrado en casa. Y creo que tengo la solución. - movió un dosier contra el aire.

- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo aunque no creo que la necesites. - le guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras.

* * *

Richard comenzó a palpar la mesilla de su habitación y se incorporó hasta alcanzar la pared. Fue caminando apoyándose en ella y calculando los pasos.

- ¡Upa! ¡Upa! ¡Upa! - gritó Robert desde el suelo viendo a su padre.

El escritor adelantó su pie un poco más y se tropezó con el pequeño armario cercano a la puerta del baño.

- ¡Eso es Ro! ¡Muy bien! ¡Pupa! - sonrió al darse cuenta de aquella situación - ¿Sabes Ro? Es gracioso. Tú que deberías tener un papi capaz de protegerte de todo y eres tú quien me protege a mí. - dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo - Ven, Ro. Ven con papi. - alargó sus brazos y Robert fue gateando hasta donde su padre.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! ¡Pa!

- ¡Así campeón! - lo agarró y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Robert se abrazó a su cuello - Te quiero tanto. No sabes cuánto. Ni tu mami tampoco que nos lleva un ratito espiando. Ro, ¿dónde está mami?

Robert buscó con su mirada y abrió sus ojos al ver a su madre en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - hizo gestos con sus bracitos como si quisiese indicar a su madre que se acercase a ellos.

- Tu papi cada vez es más listo. - caminó hasta sentarse junto a ellos.

- Ese aroma tuyo es inconfundible.

- ¿Bien la mañana?

- Hemos aprendido mucho, ¿verdad Ro? - agarró sus manitas.

- ¿Y todas estas zonas acolchadas de la habitación hasta mitad de pared?

- No veo y no sé cuándo Ro se va a chocar.

- ¿Te ha ayudado Alexis? - sonrió ante sus ocurrencias.

- Antes de irse a clase. En cuanto tú has salido por la puerta.

- Vaya... estás reconociendo que esto es una completa locura.

- No, esto es lo que cualquier padre haría por su hijo. Además si él cuida de mí, yo cuidaré de él.

- Vale. - rio con más fuerza - No me voy a meter en eso. No tengo problema alguno en ver la casa invadida por todo tipo de material anti golpes pero a cambio tendrás que concederme una cosita. - lanzó su órdago incorporándose y saliendo de la habitación.

- Mami es una tramposa. - dejó a Robert en el suelo - Busca a mami y me vas guiando, ¿vale Ro? Dime donde hay pupa.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - Roberto comenzó a gatear.

- Este niño corre más que su madre. - susurró Richard caminando poco a poco.

* * *

El pequeño alcanzó a su madre mucho antes que su padre que llegó al cabo de un minuto con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Upa! ¡Upa! - anunció Robert al ver que estaba a punto de chocarse contra el sillón.

- Sí, Ro, no te preocupes, esto lo tengo más o menos calculado.

- Veo que os entendéis perfectamente. - Kate.

- Somos el mejor equipo que existe.

- ¿Y no hay hueco para mí en ese equipo?

Richard llegó hasta su lado y se sentó. Buscó el rostro de Kate y ella se acercó hasta él. - Aún no me has dado ningún beso. - anunció el escritor - Yo creo que me debes uno.

- Puede que sí. Pero te lo daré si me dices que sí.

- ¿Sí? ¿A qué?

- Dime que sí.

- No, así no es el juego Kate. Que te conozco.

- Por favor, Rick... - rozó sus labios insinuante - Dime que si... - le susurró.

- Sí. - exhaló encantado con su cercanía.

- Mañana comenzamos a trabajar en un caso.

- ¿Cómo? - intentó levantarse del sofá pero lo hizo tan rápido que se volvió a sentar y eso le enfadó mucho más - Ya no sé ni levantarme de un sofá y no, no voy a trabajar en ningún caso y tú me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo. - se cruzó de brazos.

- El caso lo vamos a trabajar desde casa. - sujetó su brazo para que no intentase volver a huir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que estés encerrado en casa.

- Pero Kate...

- Kate nada. No estás muerto Rick y te comportas como tal. - tapó su boca cuando observó que iba a replicarle - Sí, lo sé. Sé lo que ha pasado. Pero hasta que vuelvan a hacerte la revisión no puedes detener tu vida. Y me lo has prometido.

- Has jugado sucio.

- Pero me lo has prometido.

Richard apretó su mandíbula, contrariado por los diversos sentimientos que le inundaban. Por un lado, estaba contento al ver como ella seguía apostando por él. Por otro, lleno de miedo a no estar a la altura de lo que ella podría esperar de él.

- Ya no soy quien era.

- ¿Ah, no? Vaya... ¿Has cambiado de personalidad?

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Te veo igual. O mejor.

- Me estás haciendo la pelota para que no siga quejándome.

- Te estoy diciendo que para mí sigues siendo el mismo y que sé que podemos trabajar en los distintos casos que Montgomery nos pase. Lo haremos desde casa.

- Pero... ¿y si he perdido mi olfato?

- ¿En serio crees que antes descubríamos a los asesinos gracias a ti?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- No necesitas abuela...

- Kate, sabes tan bien como yo que he sido esencial en cada uno de tus casos.

- Por eso mismo. Te necesito en estos también. - volvió a acercarse a sus labios.

- Haces trampas.

- No.

- Si te acercas así, no sé decir otra cosa que no sea sí.

- Entonces dilo. - le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - se rindió.

- Es un caso antiguo, sin cerrar. Se trata del suicidio de Maggie Stevenson. Una adolescente que un día normal, salió de casa para ir al instituto y se desvió, quitándose la vida. La madre siempre acusó a varios compañeros de su clase sobre el acoso infrahumano a la que la tenían sometida.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a resolver eso? Es complicado.

- La madre ha recibido pistas nuevas.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, algunos anónimos.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- Ir a hablar con esa madre.

- Genial. - sonrió encantada con la respuesta de él.

- Vamos a prepararnos. ¿Dónde está Ro?

- ¿Quieres que vayamos con nuestro hijo?

- ¿Qué mejor forma de entrar en casa de una madre dolida que junto a un bebé tan adorable como el nuestro? - alzó sus cejas como si la respuesta fuese obvia - ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

- Tú ganas. - besó su mejilla.

* * *

La inspectora terminó de vestir a Robert y buscó una pequeña grabadora para no perder ningún detalle de aquella entrevista. Richard la abrazó por detrás cuando estaba cerrando el cajón.

- ¿Cómo has dado conmigo?

- Porque cada día soy mejor en esto de encontrarte.

- Me gusta. - buscó sus labios y lo besó.

- Kate...

- Dime.

- He estado pensando que podríamos hacer una comida familiar.

- Si con eso te estás refiriendo a mi padre...

- Kate...

- Él puede venir a veros siempre que quiera.

- También quiere verte así.

- Rick...

- Es tu padre.

- ¿Sabes que aún está inmerso en pleno enfrentamiento entre esas dos bandas rusas? - se giró enfadada.

- Está trabajando.

- Pues ese trabajo dejó un accidente de por medio. Precisamente el tuyo. - le golpeó en el torso con uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Y si yo soy capaz de perdonar por qué tú no?

- Porque cuando llegué al hospital me dijeron que no saldrías de la operación. Y eso... ¡Eso no lo sentiste tú!

Richard consiguió abrazarla y la estrechó contra su cuerpo todo lo fuerte que pudo.

- No me he ido a ninguna parte Kate. Y no lo voy a hacer.

- Más te vale. - lo miró con la misma angustia de su recuerdo - Más te vale. En serio te lo digo. - buscó su cobijo con absoluta necesidad de sentirlo pegado a ella.

- Hubo un momento en el que pensé que te había perdido para siempre. - le confesó - Y ahora, cada vez que te abrazo, es como si estuviese viviendo un sueño.

- Soy real, Rick.

- Tan real como que hoy empezamos nuestro primer caso como trío. Ro, tú y yo. ¡Vamos a ser los mejores!

- No sé qué has hecho conmigo pero lo que tú consigues, no lo hace nadie. - besó su barbilla y posteriormente sus labios.

Ambos sonrieron cuando el pequeño explorador se sujetó de una de las piernas de cada uno para ponerse en pie.

- ¡Mua! ¡Mua! - gritó contento.

- ¿Tú también quieres un beso cielo? - lo alzó en brazos - Dale tú un beso a papi.

Y Robert, encantado, besó a su padre para recibir, después, dos sonoros besos de sus padres.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 027**

* * *

Aparcaron frente a una pequeña cafetería. Kate se presentó ante Emily con cierta inquietud por la idea de Richard de llevar con ellos a Robert.

- ¿La inspectora Beckett? - Emily alargó su mano para estrecharla.

- Encantada. Él es Richard Castle.

- Encantando. - sonrió Richard, asintiendo con su cabeza y todos se sentaron entorno a un café bien caliente.

El pequeño, sentado sobre las piernas de su madre, miró atento a aquella desconocida y le sonrió cogiendo la cuchara de su madre.

- Cielo, no la lances al suelo que nos conocemos, eh. - besó su cabecita.

- He leído algo de ustedes dos en la prensa. La inspectora Beckett y Richard Castle. Y parece que al final la ficción siempre supera a la realidad. - los miró con cierta admiración - Me encanta saber que se han preocupado por mi caso.

- ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre los últimos datos que ha recibido? - Castle.

- Hace una semana el ex novio de mi hija vino a casa. Estaba completamente abatido. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido y el no haber hecho nada al respecto.

- ¿Le dijo quién podría estar detrás de todo ese acoso?

- Me habló abiertamente de Candy. Una compañera del equipo de baloncesto. Me dijo que ella había comenzado con toda la campaña de acoso. Que si se pedía un registro de los movimientos de su móvil encontraríamos pruebas.

- ¿No se hizo en su momento? - Kate.

- No. No fue sospechosa en ningún caso. Era su mejor amiga. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquella mañana? - Kate.

- Se despertó con total normalidad, desayunamos y fue al instituto. Sé que estuvo la primera hora de clase pero luego desapareció. Nadie la vio salir.

- ¿Dónde la encontraron?

- En el parque apoyada contra unos arbustos. Con un bote de pastillas en su mano.

- ¿No encontraron ningún tipo de huella? - Richard intervino frunciendo el entrecejo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kate.

- No. No encontraron nada raro. Es más se asumió al instante que había sido un suicidio pero es que esa mañana estaba más contenta que nunca. No sé. Le doy vueltas y no encuentro sentido a nada.

- Vamos a resolver el caso. - sentenció Richard con absoluta confianza mientras su mirada estaba perdida hacia el frente.

- Siento mucho su accidente. - Emily.

- No se preocupe, muy pronto podré ver de nuevo y eso hará que mi colaboración sea mucho más relevante. - sonrió esperando una respuesta de Kate.

- No tiene solución. - la inspectora movió su cabeza sonriendo.

- ¡Pa! - Robert agarró el brazo de su padre.

- ¿Qué quieres campeón?

- Quédate con Robert. - Kate se lo puso en brazos - Mientas yo acompaño a Emily a la puerta. - besó la frente de Richard.

Emily se despidió del escritor y del pequeño y salió acompañada por la inspectora hasta su propio coche.

- Debe ser duro. - Emily señaló hacia la cafetería.

- Un poco complicado. Pero pronto se solucionará.

- No sabes cuánto agradezco vuestra ayuda.

- Comenzaremos a preguntar a todos los posibles implicados hasta aquellos que en su momento no daban el perfil de sospechosos.

- Sería demoledor para mí si la persona fuese su amiga. - dejó vagar su mirada hacia un estrecho callejón - Es complicado entender que alguien que, supuestamente, debería quererte y protegerte, te lance al abismo de tu vida.

- Las personas somos capaces de herir más allá de lo imaginable. Yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por nadie. Le recomiendo que tome a todos como sospechosos y esté pendiente de cualquier detalle.

- Está bien. - asintió antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

La inspectora cerró la puerta de la cafetería completamente perpleja cuando concentró su mirada en la persona que estaba acompañando a Richard y Robert. Tragó con cierta dificultad y caminó hacia ellos con cierto nerviosismo.

- Demming. - Kate.

- Hola Kate. He visto a Richard y he dicho, voy a saludarlos. Estábamos hablando de cosas triviales. - se levantó para invitar a Kate a sentarse y participar en la conversación.

- Nosotros ya nos íbamos. - anunció la inspectora con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vaya, es una pena. - Demming.

- Sí, es lo mejor. - pronunció Richard algo contrariado por la situación - ¿Puedes coger a Rober, por favor?

- Claro. - Kate sujetó a su hijo y ayudó a Richard a incorporarse.

No hubo ningún tipo de despedida con Demming. Ni siquiera Kate tuvo ganas de cruzar una sola palabra más. Y el escritor fue aún más allá, porque no estaba dispuesto a intercambiar las ondas de su voz con ella.

- Richard... - lo miró sin perder detalle de la carretera. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Miró por el retrovisor y observó como Robert se entretenía con su peluche. - Por favor, Rick. - alargó su mano para entrelazarla con la de su escritor. - Dime algo.

Él soltó su mano y cerró sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento, deseando llegar cuanto antes a casa. El único lugar donde permanecía seguro.

Así lo hizo. Llegaron hasta su habitación sin decir nada. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra su cama, cuando escuchó los pasos de Kate alejándose de la habitación.

- Tenemos que hablar. - Kate se sentó a su lado - Tu madre está con Robert y tiene aviso de no molestarnos hasta que aclaremos lo que acaba de pasar en la cafetería.

- No tengo ganas. - susurró.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Demming?

- Se ha jactado de obligarte a ti y a Montgomery a aceptar una vuelta al trabajo para resolver casos archivados.

- Puedo explicártelo.

- ¿Y de qué serviría ahora? - apretó sus puños - ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es esto? No poder levantarme y pegar un portazo a esa puerta y dejarte aquí. Pero no, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que estar como un completo inútil aquí aguantando a que me des la mejor excusa de tu vida. Y no tengo ganas Kate. No quiero escuchar cómo te inventas algo sin sentido.

- No quería que pensaras algo raro.

- ¿Algo raro?

- Desde el accidente estás lleno de inseguridades. No quería nombrarte a Demming.

- Pues se ha encargado él solito de presentarse y explicarme su vuelta momentánea. Imagino que dependerá de si nos fastidia pronto o más tarde.

- Rick...

- ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos si me vas a ocultar cosas?

- Solo lo estaba haciendo hasta que recuperases la vista.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- ¡Mucha! Porque crees que voy a desaparecer de un momento a otro por el hecho de perder la vista. No confías en lo que siento.

- No es eso.

- Sí, si lo es.

- Entiéndeme.

- Lo hago. Sé que no ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí por eso no quería estropear nuestros avances con la noticia de la aparición de Demming. Pero no he tenido mucha suerte.

- No pasa nada. - intentó incorporarse y tras varios intentos se sentó en la cama.

- No es verdad. - se colocó a su lado - Pero voy a demostrarte que estoy aquí y para siempre. - acarició su mejilla.

- Demming es quien te envía los casos por prioridad.

- Sí.

- ¿Tendrás que darle a él los informes?

- Hmmm...

- Vale. - asintió intentando no reflejar sus celos.

- Lo que no te he dicho es que cada vez que tenga que verme con él, iré acompañada por ti.

- No. No hace falta. Confío en ti. Debo hacerlo. - movió sus manos nervioso.

- Rick... - las apretó con las suyas - Te quiero.

- Lo sé, Kate. - sonrió un tanto forzado - Yo también te quiero pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos y un poco de miedo.

La inspectora cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó tiernamente para terminar profundizando aquella caricia. - Ahora, nos vamos a la cocina.

- ¿A la cocina? - exhaló rememorando ese último beso y deseando mucho más - ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ahora. - rozó sus labios - Mucho antes de que empiece a caldearse el ambiente y ya no podamos salir de aquí. - tiró de su labio inferior.

* * *

Robert cogió velocidad. Atravesó el salón en cuanto vio aparecer a sus padres. - ¡Pa! ¡Ma! ¡Pa! ¡Ma!

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Martha mirando a Kate.

- Todo perfecto, madre. - sonrió Richard.

- Entonces, hora de que preparéis algo de comida para nuestros próximos invitados.

- ¿Invitados?

- Hmmm... - Kate lo abrazó por detrás y lo guio hasta la isla de la cocina - Vienen nuestros amigos a comer con nosotros. Y mi padre. - esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo de lo normal.

- ¿He oído bien? - Richard se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

- Has oído perfectamente.

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Eso no quiere decir nada. Tú lo quieres ver y Robert es su nieto. Eso es todo.

- No te hagas la dura. Conmigo no te sirve. Es tu padre y lo quieres. Eso es algo inevitable. - se agarró a sus caderas fuerte - Y si ahora pudiese...te besaría.

- Hijo mío, pensé que habías perdido la vista no los labios. - lanzó Martha mordaz incapaz de soportar la pena que acarreaba su hijo.

- Mi madre siempre tan graciosa.

- Guiate por su voz y sabrás donde están sus labios para besarla.

- Me estoy poniendo roja. - anunció Kate al ver el debate entre hijo y madre.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - Robert se agarró a los pantalones de su madre y se puso de pie.

- ¿Cocinamos cielo? - lo abrazó.

- ¿Sí, campeón?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Robert contento.

- ¡Nueva palabra de mi hijo! - gritó Richard feliz - Es el más inteligente de los niños de esta ciudad.

- Y tú el más exagerado. - Martha.

- Madre...

- Hijo mío... - se acercó hasta su hijo y le golpeó suavemente en el hombro - Con estos hijos y esta mujer... Dejaría de compadecerme de mí mismo y lucharía por recuperar la vida que te corresponda. - y dicho eso, los dejó solos.

Richard no respondió nada. Apretó sus manos en el extremo de la isla y agachó su mirada, pensativo.

- Rick... - Kate acarició su barbilla.

- ¿Qué vamos a cocinar? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- Tu madre te adora.

- Y tiene toda la razón del mundo, Kate. Voy a recuperar mi vida. Porque es lo que quiero. - alargó su mano buscando su rostro. Kate acortó el camino y se estremeció con su caricia - Haré una vida completamente normal hasta que llegue el día de la revisión. ¿Querrás ayudarme?

- La pregunta sobra. - lo besó - Este mes pasará volando. Y dentro de poco todo esto será una pesadilla. Solo eso.

- Además, ciego, tengo el sexto sentido de la mujer desarrollado.

- ¿De verdad?

- No me mires con tu entrecejo fruncido que te conozco.

- Es que tú solito te lo buscas.

- No, no. Yo solo digo la realidad.

- Pero si no hemos resuelto ningún caso.

- Pero lo vamos a hacer.

- ¿Ya tienes la respuesta al caso de Maggie?

- Sí.

- Sorpréndeme. - lo miró mordiéndose su labio inferior, controlando una carcajada.

- Eso tendrá que esperar.

- ¿A qué?

- Si tú quieres la respuesta al caso, yo quiero un regalito. - lanzó insinuante.

- Ni lo sueñes. Estás castigado. - rio.

- ¿Por qué? - la agarró por la cadera y la apretó contra él.

- ¡Pa! - se quejó Robert.

- Ro, es que tengo que convencer a tu mami.

- ¡Ma! - acarició a su madre.

- Dile a mami que me dé un besito, Ro. Dile que me dé un besito y que me dé un regalito esta noche. - sonrió sabiendo que Kate estaría controlando sus ganas de besarlo.

- No hagas caso a papi, cielo.

- Vamos campeón, tú eres mi única ayuda. Dile a mami que me de mi besito. - palpó hasta llegar a la manita de su hijo.

- ¡Ma! ¡Mua! - señaló a su papi y rio.

- ¿Lo has escuchado?

* * *

Kate agarró su cinturón, lo sujetó y lo besó. - Te prometo que si resolvemos pronto el caso de Maggie, la recompensa será inolvidable.

- ¿En una habitación con una cama de por medio? - quiso confirmar antes de hacerse ilusiones.

- En una habitación... - volvió a besarlo - Con una cama enorme... - mordió su labio inferior - Y toda una noche.

* * *

Y de pronto, tras una tenue sonrisa, Richard se desplomó ante Kate y su hijo, sangrando por su nariz.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 028**

* * *

Caminó abrazada a su hijo. De un lado para otro. Acurrucándolo y acariciando su espalda para calmar la angustia que estaba sufriendo. El pequeño era incapaz de dejar de nombrar a su padre. Y ella solo rememoraba la llegada al hospital.

* * *

_- ¿Familiares del señor Rodgers? - apareció el médico en la sala de espera._

_- ¡Yo! - Kate salió disparada hacia él._

_- Hay que operarle de urgencia._

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado?_

_- Una hemorragia interna. Acompáñeme. - la guió hasta un pequeño mostrador - Como su mujer necesitamos que firme una autorización._

_- ¿Autorización?_

_- La operación es de alto riesgo. Él está inconsciente. Debe ser un familia de él quien tome la decisión._

_- Yo...no soy su mujer. Soy su novia. _

_- Entonces no nos sirve._

_- Pero..._

_- Necesitamos un familiar._

_- Me está diciendo que la operación es de urgencia._

_- ¿Su madre?_

_- ¡Yo puedo firmar!_

_- No, no puede. Legalmente usted no es nadie. - sentenció y se dio media vuelta - Busque a un familiar ya y que vengan lo más rápido posible porque el paciente no puede esperar mucho más._

* * *

Aún sentía rebosar la rabia por su cuerpo. Siguió caminando. Ese largo y eterno pasillo se convirtió en una cárcel de la cuál desear huir lo más rápido posible. Incansable sentimiento de culpabilidad se fue forjando en su interior, autoproclamándose responsable de no haber sido capaz de adivinar el futuro.

- Katherine, querida... - Martha tocó su hombro - Todo va a salir bien. - le sonrió con una carga inmensa de ternura.

- Martha...

- No te va a dejar. ¿Sabes todo lo que le ha costado estar contigo? - acarició su mejilla - Y justo cuando te tiene...no se va a rendir.

- Se ha perdido mucho tiempo cuando no me han dejado firmar.

- No es tu culpa. Tú no podías adivinar que nos iban a solicitar firmar un documento.

- Pero he sido yo quien te ha dicho que te quedases en casa con Robert...

- Porque tú eres su pareja y te has subido a la ambulancia con él. - sujetó su barbilla para no perder su mirada - Hubiese hecho lo mismo Katherine.

- Si ocurre algo...yo no sé...

- Nada. Todo irá bien.

- Llevan muchas horas y no sabemos nada. - acunó al pequeño cuando se movió inquieto.

- No tener noticias, son buenas noticias.

Una enfermera se acercó hasta ellas.

- Ya pueden pasar a verlo. Pero, de una en una, por favor. El médico llegará en breve para comentarles toda la operación. - continuó con su trayecto.

- Pasa Martha. - susurró Kate.

- No. - cogió a Robert en brazos - Vas a dejar tus miedos a un lado y vas a entrar a ver a mi hijo. Porque él a quien quiere ver, escuchar...lo que sea, es a ti. - le señaló la habitación con uno de sus brazos.

Ella no pudo evitar mostrarse agradecida con Martha y no perdió mucho más tiempo. Caminó hasta aquella habitación número 147 y soltó el aire acumulado antes de entrar.

* * *

Lo que vio al atravesar aquella habitación fue a su escritor con los ojos vendados, inmóvil, como si estuviese durmiendo.

- ¿Kate? - escuchó con suavidad.

- Rick... - se acercó hasta uno de los laterales y le cogió la mano - ¿Estás bien?

- Me desmayé...creo...

- Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

- Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado llamar un poco la atención.

- No tiene gracia. Ninguna gracia.

- Me han operado de nuevo.

- ¿Ha hablado el médico contigo?

- Un poco, antes de subirme a la habitación.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Estoy bien, Kate. - apretó su mano - Han tenido que adelantar la operación que tenían pensado para dentro de unas semanas. Ahora solo falta que dentro de cuatro días el efecto que esperan se haga realidad.

- ¿Qué efecto?

- Que vuelva a ver. O veré o no lo haré más. Cincuenta a cincuenta.

- Eso es lo que firmó... - susurró Kate contrariada.

- ¿Quién firmó el qué?

- ¡Casémonos! - lanzó con tanta seguridad que ni ella misma comprendió esa falta de vértigo.

- ¿Kate? - preguntó como si hubiese escuchado mal.

- ¿Qué significo para ti?

- ¿Para mí? - acarició su mano - Mi presente y mi futuro. Todo.

- Entonces, cásate conmigo. - repitió.

- Nunca me imaginé que fueras tú la de la propuesta.

- Eso da igual. Tú o yo. Lo importante es que los dos queramos estar juntos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo que no sé?

- Nada.

- Vamos, Kate. Te conozco. Puede que no te vea, pero conozco tu voz.

- No he podido firmar los papeles de tu operación. Según el médico no era nadie en tu vida. Y quiero serlo...oficialmente hablando. No quiero volver a vivir lo mismo. No quiero pasar por una situación igual.

- Sí. - sonrió al pronunciar algo tan simbólico en ese momento.

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que no me haya dejado firmar! - gritó sin atender su respuesta hasta que rebobinó un segundo y frenó en seco su verborrea.

- He dicho que sí. - rio el escritor.

- ¡Sí! ¡Has dicho que sí! - lo besó. Ella sintió que como nunca y él deseó volver a verla cuanto antes.

* * *

Kate besó sus mejillas y después acarició su mandíbula, como si estuviese descubriendo su rostro por primera vez.

- ¿Cómo quieres nuestra boda? - quiso saber Rick.

- Ya. Mañana mismo.

- ¿Ya? ¿No prefieres esperar?

- No. Si lo podemos hacer cuanto antes, lo prefiero.

- Pero Kate, creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que pasen estos días y luego ya fijamos una fecha.

- ¿Pretendes escaparte?

- No. - sonrió - Lo que quiero es poder verte mientras nos casemos.

- Pero yo no estoy segura de que quieras seguir adelante si la operación no sale bien.

- Kate...

- Nos casamos ya.

- Mira que eres cabezona.

- No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

- Una idea me hago porque mira que me costó hacerte entender que estaba aquí para quedarme, ¡eh! - sonrió.

- Bueno, no siempre puedo hacer todo bien.

Richard se orilló y amplió el espacio entre ambos.

- Estás intentando huir...

- No. Lo que estoy haciendo es invitándote a echarte a mi lado. - golpeó el espacio.

- Alguien puede entrar.

- ¿Y? Nos vamos a casar.

- Es cierto. - se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó.

- Entonces, llamaremos al alcalde. Él nos podrá ayudar.

- Quiero casarme ya.

- Si hace un par de años me llegan a decir que ibas a estar deseando casarte conmigo, hubiese apostado en mi contra.

- Hubieses perdido.

- Hmmm... - la estrechó fuerte contra él.

- ¿Está todo bien, verdad? ¿No me estás ocultando nada?

- ¿Del médico?

- Sí.

- No, Kate. Te lo prometo. La inflamación ha provocado una hemorragia. Eso ya está controlado.

- No me dejes. - susurró.

Richard sintió un singular nudo en su estómago al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

* * *

Martha entró a los pocos minutos. Dejó a Robert en medio de sus padres que dormían y los dejó solos, esperando a Alexis en la sala de espera. La pelirroja tardó poco tiempo en llegar.

- ¿Ha salido todo bien? - abrazó a su abuela.

- El médico me ha dicho que cree que sí.

- ¿Está despierto? ¿Con Kate?

- Duermen los dos.

- ¿Duermen?

- Acabo de entrar les he dejado con Robert.

- Imagino el susto de Kate.

- Ha sido tremendo. Estaba hundida.

- ¿Me prometes que papá está bien?

- Nunca te mentiría con algo así, Alexis. En cuatro días sabremos si la operación ha revertido la ceguera.

- Tiene que ser así abuela.

- Yo también deseo que sea así. ¿Quieres que tomemos algo en la cafetería?

- Sí, creo que ellos necesitan estar juntos y solos. - sonrió Alexis, acompañando a Martha.

* * *

Kate notó un pequeño golpe en su mejilla. Al principio se mostró algo sorprendida y desorientada pero pronto sonrió al darse cuenta que era la mano de su hijo llamando su atención.

- Hola cielo. - cogió su manita y la beso.

- Ya has despertado a mami. Eres muy travieso. - escuchó la voz de Richard.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - rio el pequeño feliz de ver a sus padres pendiente de él.

- Creo que se parece un poquito a su papi. Eso de ser el centro de atención le parece bastante interesante.

- ¿Has oído a mami? Se está riendo un poquito de nosotros, Ro.

- ¡Pa! - se tiró a su cuello a abrazarlo.

- Se ha asustado mucho cuando te ha visto en el suelo. - le comentó Kate mientras rozaba la yema de sus dedos contra la piel de su mejilla.

- Estoy bien. - susurró para tranquilizar a ambos.

- Sé que no hago más que repetirme pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así. - Kate se acurrucó más contra los dos hombres de su vida.

- Lo único que pienso hacer es casarme con los dos. Contigo y con él. Para toda mi vida. - besó la cabeza de Kate y la de Robert.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 029**

* * *

Richard alargó su brazo buscando el contacto con Kate. Ella se desentendió de aquel gesto momentáneamente hasta que pudo comprobar los pequeños pucheros con los que Richard intentaba llamar su atención y cedió. Cogió su mano y se acercó a la cama.

- No me gusta que te alejes así cuando sabes que no puedo acercarme por voluntad propia. - se quejó el escritor.

- Es que te vuelves muy pesado cuando te da por un tema.

- Pues este pesado es con el que dentro de unos minutos te vas a casar. Así que piénsalo antes.

- No digas tonterías.

- Entonces tendrás que aguantarme.

- O podrías dejar de tocar ese tema.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Estamos hablando de tu padre.

- Por eso. Mi padre. Mi tema.

- No, no. Olvídate de esa fórmula. Tu padre, nuestro tema.

- No voy a ceder.

- Te arrepentirás de que no esté junto a nosotros.

- Ahora mismo no, Rick. Sé que no puedes comprenderme pero al menos necesito que respetes mi decisión.

- Estarán mi madre, Alexis, Ro...

- Y mi padre no.

- Es nuestra boda. Una boda rara pero una boda.

- Rick...

- ¿Quieres que la aplacemos hasta que mañana me quiten las vendas?

- No. Nos casamos ya y punto.

- Qué carácter.

- Con el que vas a tener que vivir el resto de tu vida.

- Menos mal que ya te conocí así. - bromeó sonriendo.

* * *

La pequeña ceremonia civil se llevó a cabo en la habitación del hospital para que Richard no sufriese ningún movimiento extraño o más forzado de lo habitual. Indicación médica fundamental hasta quitar su vendaje.

Martha, Alexis y Ro llegaron junto al alcalde. Kate sonrió cuando, oficialmente, les nombraron marido y mujer. Besó a Richard con tanta devoción que todos los allí se presentes se emocionaron al ser conscientes del amor de ambos.

* * *

- Aprovechando que tu amigo se acaba de ir... - Martha se acercó hasta su hijo - He de admitir que es un gran partido Richard.

- Madre... - movió su cabeza negando - ¿No cambiarás nunca?

- ¿Mi esencia?

- Olvida lo que te he dicho.

- Te traigo a Ro. - dejó al pequeño en sus brazos - Porque este muchacho solo quiere estar contigo.

- Eso es porque volamos y volamos muy alto, ¿verdad? - rio Richard abrazando a Robert.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - Robert se abrazó a su cuello.

- Te prometo campeón que si mañana todo sale bien estaremos todo el día volando.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que has prometido? - Kate.

- ¡Claro! Que no vea no significa que no razone cuando hablo. - bromeó.

- Papá... - intervino Alexis apoyando a Kate - Todo el día volando.

- Sí, sí, todo el día volando. ¡Volaremos Ro! Y les demostraremos que podemos volar y volar todo el día. - besó la cabeza de su hijo.

- ¡Pa! ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - lanzó en un tono muy bajito mientras cerraba sus ojitos.

- Creo que este campeón tiene un poco de sueño.

- Y con razón, esta noche no ha dormido nada, por la mañana ha estado gateando por toda la casa. En algún momento tiene que dormir. - Alexis.

- ¿Aún está con cierta ansiedad? - Kate.

- Creo que sí, Katherine. Se despertó a media noche entre sollozos. Imagino que algún recuerdo molesto. - Martha.

- Seguro que cuando estemos de vuelta en casa se quedará más tranquilo. - Richard.

- Es que estar sin ti es complicado. - Martha acarició el hombro de su hijo.

- Una frase cariñosa de mi madre... ¿Le habéis comprobado la temperatura? - rio, contento.

- ¡Richard! - le dio un pequeño golpecito.

* * *

Compartieron varias horas, de forma conjunta, debatiendo sobre las mil travesuras de Richard desde pequeño hasta la edad adulta. Rememorando, sobre todo, las más parecidas a las travesuras que ya comenzaba a realizar Robert.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Es tarde y tenéis que descansar. - Martha cogió a Robert en brazos.

- Pero mamá... - se quejó Richard.

- Todos tenemos que descansar. - sentenció Martha sin devolverle al pequeño.

- ¿Os lo lleváis? - Richard.

- Sí, mañana vendremos a la hora que nos ha dicho el médico. - Alexis.

- Vaaaleeee. - se rindió poco convencido - ¿Tú también te vas? - apretó la mano de Kate.

- No. Me quedo contigo.

- Tú también tendrías que descansar.

- La decisión está tomada.

- A sus órdenes.

* * *

La inspectora acompañó a Martha y a Alexis hasta un taxi y se despidió de su hijo, adormilado, prometiendo que ante cualquier novedad llamaría al momento.

- ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Richard al escuchar la puerta.

- ¿Esperas a alguien más? - sonrió Kate.

- Sé que está deseando seducirme pero primero, soy un recién casado y segundo, estamos en un hospital. Deberá controlarse.

- ¿Te crees un Don Juan, eh? - se sentó en uno de los extremos.

- Pero solo el tuyo.

- Eso me gusta mucho más. - acarició su mejilla.

- Tengo ganas de que llegue mañana y saber definitivamente qué es lo que pasará.

- Tenemos que pensar positivamente.

- Yo no sé si pensar positivamente ayudará o no. Voy a pensar por necesidad. Necesidad de verte, Kate. - le dejó un espacio para que se echase a su lado. Kate se acurrucó contra él.

- Yo también quiero que me veas. - confesó mientras acariciaba su mano con delicadeza.

- Ro está a punto de comenzar a andar solito. Me lo ha dicho Alexis. Hoy dice que lo ha intentado. - la estrechó más fuerte contra él - Y no quiero perderme eso, Kate. Por favor.

Ella no contestó. La angustia recorrió su estómago y antes de dejarse vencer por ella, buscó su cuello y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos.

- Kate... - exhaló Richard.

- Necesitas pensar en otra cosa. - susurró.

- Pero...estábamos hablando... - suspiró ante sus incesantes caricias.

- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Mañana volverás a ver.

- ¿Lo celebraremos?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Cómo yo quiera?

- Más o menos.

- Esa no es la respuesta que estaba esperando.

- Ya.

- Inspectora, deberías dejarme hacer todo lo que quiera después de estos nefastos días.

- Es que yo también quiero hacer cosas. - mordió su lóbulo y lo succionó.

- O paras...

- ¿O qué? - lo tentó bajando su mano peligrosamente.

- ¡Kate! - frenó su movimiento.

- Hmmm...

- No, no, no. - se movió inquieto.

- ¿De verdad? - rio divertida y encajándose contra él.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kate! - se quejó excitado por sus atenciones - Que sabes lo rápido que reacciono ante ti. Y estas enfermeras entran sin avisar como si estuviesen en su casa.

- Es su trabajo.

- Da igual si es su trabajo o no. El tema es que entran. Y...o paras o no paramos hasta el final. Y cuando digo hasta el final me refiero a...

- Sé a lo que te refieres. - rozó su mandíbula con la punta de su nariz.

- ¡Entonces no juegues más!

- Es muy divertido verte tan nervioso.

- Mañana, cuando salga de aquí, llegará mi turno. Y entonces me suplicarás.

- No lo creo.

- Lo harás. Sobre todo para que vaya mucho más rápido.

- ¡Rick! - lo golpeó.

- Ya estás roja. - acarició su rostro - Son esas cosas las que no me quiero perder nunca más. . - besó su frente y ambos se acoplaron al otro intentando descansar.

* * *

El médico traspasó la puerta con cierta rapidez. Aquella mañana las urgencias habían sufrido cierto colapso y estaban limitado de personal.

- Siento haber tardado tanto. - se disculpó y se dispuso a cortar el vendaje - ¿Está listo señor Rodgers?

- Listo. - asintió.

- Le recuerdo que si ha recuperado la visión comenzará a ver muy borroso y que poco a poco lo hará con nitidez. No se asuste.

- Entendido.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Quién está delante de mí?

- Yo... - susurró Kate.

- No hay mejor forma de recuperar la vista entonces. - sonrió.

Richard tensó su mandíbula cuanto la venda se desgarró y la presión entorno a su cabeza fue disminuyendo.

- Ahora los dos parches. - le comunicó el doctor - Primero el derecho y después el izquierdo. - le fue explicando todo el procedimiento para calmar sus nervios.

- Adelante. - entrelazó sus manos con cierta preocupación.

* * *

Kate se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando observó a Richard sin vendajes ni parches en sus ojos. Su escritor parpadeó reiteradamente. Miró al frente. Frunció su entrecejo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa al ver la imagen de ella. Se levantó de la silla en la que lo habían ubicado y acortó la distancia con su inspectora favorita.

- Ves... - susurró Kate emocionada.

- Creo que sí. - asintió Richard sonriendo - Te recuerdo perfectamente y sé que esto no es ninguna alucinación. - abrió sus brazos y ella se abalanzó. Lo estrechó como nunca y como siempre lo haría.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 030**

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Richard salió con Robert en sus brazos, corriendo por el pequeño pasillo.

- ¡Y el campeón surca los aires a la velocidad del rayo!

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - gritó riendo Robert con sus bracitos completamente estirados.

- ¡Mira cómo volamos Ro! - dio varias vueltas sobre sus pies y el pequeño rompió en carcajadas - ¡Ro es el más veloz!

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío!

- ¿Quién de los dos es más alborotador, eh? - Kate se acercó a ellos con Alexis y Martha a sus espaldas.

- Katherine, este pequeñajo ha salido igualito, igualito al padre. Tenemos que atarlos en corto. - asintió Martha completamente convencida de lo que decía.

- En eso abuela, no nos tenemos que preocupar que Kate es capaz de controlar al niño mayor a la perfección. - sonrió.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Richard - ¡Os estamos escuchando!

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - Robert agarró la cara de su padre con sus manitas.

- ¡Muy bien Ro! - besó Richard a su hijo - Apoyando siempre a papi.

- Tendrás morro. - rio Kate con ganas - Si sabes perfectamente que ahora solo dice 'Sí' todas las horas del día.

- Cuando empiece a decir no... - le advirtió Alexis.

- No, no nos entendéis. - negó Richard con la cabeza - Somos unos incomprendidos campeón.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - aplaudió contento hasta que se quedó pensativo ante la mirada de todos - ¡Vío! ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - gritó estirando sus bracitos.

- Ale papi... - Kate le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Richard - Recuerda que prometiste todo el día. - le guiñó un ojo y entró en casa riendo ante la mueca de él.

* * *

Kate junto a Alexis preparó una comida ligera y lo sirvieron todo alrededor de la pequeña mesa ante la pantalla de la televisión. Robert se alegró más que ninguno porque la mesa estaba a una altura ideal para él y le encantaba estar dando vueltas alrededor de aquella mesa, fuertemente agarrado.

Cuando la inspectora volvió con el último plato en la mano, se quedó estática al comprobar como Richard, al otro lado de Robert, le indicaba que caminase hasta él.

El pequeño aviador soltó sus manitas y con un tenue tambaleo fue acercándose a su padre.

- Eso es campeón. Ven con papi. ¡Muy bien Ro! - estiró sus brazos para señalarle que apenas quedaba espacio entre ellos.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - alargó un bracito para agarrarse a él.

- ¡Eres el mejor! - Richard lo abrazó y lo lanzó al aire, jugando con él.

- Estaba esperando por ti, Richard. - Martha sonrió al ver la alegría reflajada en la mirada de su hijo.

- El mejor regalo posible. - pronunció Richard besando la cabeza de su hijo.

- El mejor regalo es que hayas vuelto como querías volver. - le susurró Kate al pasar por su lado.

* * *

Apenas tardaron en comer. Los días habían dejado a todos exhaustos y aunque ninguno era capaz de reconocerlo, todos estaban deseando poder descansar y desconectar un poco. Recuperar la calma perdida. Reconducir las próximas horas. Sentir todo encauzado.

Richard recostó a Robert en su cuna. Hasta aquel pequeño detalle había echado de menos durante los días que su ceguera no le dejó moverse con su anterior normalidad. Escuchó pequeños movimientos desde el baño y buscó a la responsable de ello. Apoyado en la cuna la estuvo observando durante varios minutos.

Kate contuvo la respiración en cuanto cruzó la mirada con él y sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Se sonrojó sin querer hacerlo e incluso sintió como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo.

- Rick... - susurró algo tímida, moviendo sus manos, nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? - pronunció muy bajito, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

- Me miras así y...

- Y te pones roja. - agarró sus caderas y la pegó contra él.

- Admito que un poco. - sonrió.

- Estaba pensando que no habría sido capaz de vivir sin volver a verte.

- Hubiese estado a tu lado.

- Lo tengo claro. - le enseñó la alianza de su rápido matrimonio.

- Hmmm... - le mostró también el suyo.

- Eres mi mujer.

- Y tú mi marido.

- Es como un sueño. - la acorraló contra la pared y buscó su cuello, acariciándolo y besándolo.

- Rick... - se deshizo en sus manos.

- No sabes lo que me haces sentir, Kate. - buscó su piel desabrochando su camisa que tiró contra el suelo.

- No deberíamos...

- Shhh... - buscó sus labios y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el inferior - Debemos. Estoy seguro.

- Han dicho que tenías que descansar mínimo una semana. - se escabulló de sus brazos.

- Kate... - fue tras ella.

- No. - rio esquivándolo - Tienes que descansar.

- Mejor si lo hago contigo. - la alcanzó y cayeron en la cama - Y mucho, mucho mejor si lo hacemos desnudos.

- ¡Rick! - lo golpeó con suavidad incapaz de seguir huyendo de él.

- No te puedes escapar de entre mis brazos.

- A lo mejor es que no quiero hacerlo. - se mordió su labio inferior.

- Sí, yo también creo eso. - masculló apretando los labios contra su cuello. Lo lamió y lo mordisqueó hasta llegar a la clavícula. Trazó círculos largos y húmedos con la lengua antes de ascender hasta su oreja para morder su lóbulo de forma tierna.

Por el contrario, la inspectora, apretó los ojos con fuerza y suplicó por su autocontrol ante su irresistible contacto. Sin poder remediarlo, comenzó a clavarle las uñas en el antebrazo tenso y luego cerró los labios firmemente por miedo a dejar escapar algún grito de placer.

Richard apartó la mano de su cadera y la deslizó lentamente por su vientre hasta colarla por la goma de los pantalones que se había puesto para descansar. Notó su dedo índice por debajo de la tela de sus braguitas y comenzó a moverlo de izquierda a derecha con lentitud mientras sus labios continuaron atacando su oreja y el cuello. La cálida fricción, provocaron en ella violentos temblores por todo el cuerpo. De pronto notó su mano dentro de su ropa interior. Separó los labios con los dedos y le acarició el clítoris muy suavemente.

Kate tembló y abrió la boca para gritar de placer. Momento ideal en el cual él introdujo su lengua en la boca y exploró y lamió todos sus rincones mientras su pulgar siguió trazando círculos en su sexo.

- Rick... - jadeó.

El escritor empujó sus caderas contra su mano para aumentar la presión de su asalto a la intimidad de su mujer y le metió dos dedos. Los músculos de Kate lo atraparon con fuerza y gimió de placer. El movimiento lento y calculado de él, provocaron un éxtasis inmediato en ella.

- Para... - suplicó Kate cerrando sus ojos.

- Déjate llevar. - susurró sobre sus labios.

- Rick... - jadeó cuando los dedos de él entraron con más fuerza.

- Quiero ver cómo te corres. - le confesó mirándola - Necesito verlo. Pensé que no volvería ha hacerlo. - movió en círculos sus dedos en cada entrada y salida.

Kate dejó de resistirse y aferrada a su cuello, buscó su boca y su lengua, cegada por la pasión que solo él era capaz de imprimirle. Sus muslos se tensaron ante el clímax inminente y se aferró con fuerza al pelo de Richard. Él, atento a cada demanda, consciente de la necesidad de ella, transformó las caricias de sus dedos y de su pulgar en sacudidas más firmes. El placer estalló en el interior de la inspectora gritando su nombre y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Richard no dejó mucho margen de movimiento y terminó por desnudarla al completo para, después, despojarse de toda su ropa y echarse a su lado, sonriente.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - se quejó Kate medio enfadada por haber cedido ante él con tanta facilidad.

- Me gusta verte así. - acarició uno de sus pechos.

- Rick... - tembló.

- Quiero verte así, siempre.

- No podemos estar desnudos veinticuatro horas al día.

- Podríamos intentarlo. - continuó descendiendo su mano.

- Eres un loco, ¿lo sabías?

- Un loco que te adora. - perdió su rostro por su cuello, pegándose completamente a ella.

- Me parece que tú también andas algo necesitado. - alargó su mano ante su evidente erección.

- ¡Kate! - apretó su mandíbula.

- ¿Qué? - se hizo la desentendida subiendo y bajando su mano.

- No vayas por ese camino porque no duraré mucho.

- Así nos igualamos.

- Pero... - exhaló cerrando los ojos - Prefiero poder jugar un poco más.

- Sí, lo sé. - susurró contra sus labios - Quieres jugar conmigo.

- Me lo debes. - masculló ante su firme contacto.

- ¿Seguro?

- Kate... Por favor... - agarró su mano y la detuvo colocándose encima de ella.

- ¿Sabes que estás encima de mí porque te he dejado, verdad? - abrió sus piernas para que él se colocase entre ellas.

- Hmmm... - asintió sonriente.

- ¿Y ahora? - lo alentó apretando sus nalgas.

- Ahora... - acercó sus labios hasta su oído - Vamos a pasar toda la tarde en esta cama. - tiró de su lóbulo - Toda la tarde y toda la noche.

- ¿Crees que podrás? - se burló.

- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? - se movió rozando su sexo - Te aseguro que voy a repartirte tantas caricias a lo largo de tu piel que si mañana no pudieses verme notarías mi contacto para siempre.

* * *

Kate se estremeció al ser consciente del temor que aún seguía latente en su interior y se propuso hacer de esa noche un recuerdo imborrable para ambos.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

* * *

La inmovilizó por completo. Colocó sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza y le prohibió moverlos. La acarició con la mirada. Lentamente. Como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada centímetro de su piel. Todo su vello se erizó al pensar en aquella posibilidad remota de no volver a disfrutar jamás de su imagen.

Tumbado a su lado, alargó su mano hasta acariciar sus labios con la piel de sus yemas. Continuó el recorrido hacia abajó, el cuello, el centro de sus pechos, su ombligo, su pubis. Se detuvo ahí. Alzó su mirada y se tropezó con la de ella. - Me gusta tanto cuando te toco y tiemblas. - le confesó susurrando - Nunca creí poder tenerte así. - se encogió de hombros asimilando aquella verdad.

- Rick... - Kate acarició su mejilla, evitando que él huyese de su mirada - Si supieses cuánto tiempo deseé estar así. - buscó sus labios y los tentó suavemente, con lánguidos mordiscos hasta que Richard gruñó e invadió su boca deseando mucho más de lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Luchó contra su lengua en una batalla cargada de erotismo y sus manos se perdieron buscando su cuerpo. Acariciándolo. Deseando fundirse con ella.

Antes de que ella se diese cuenta de cualquier movimiento, Richard se colocó sobre su cuerpo, buscando, con su boca, sus pechos. Primero, localizó el derecho, pellizcó el pezón entre sus labios. Jugueteó con él y lo tironeó muy suave, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo. Para terminar soplando sobre él. Kate se arqueó, gimiendo todo lo bajito que pudo.

La boca de Richard se deslizó por su estómago, se detuvo delicadamente en su ombligo, rodeándolo y dejó pequeños mordiscos en la zona del pubis. Abrió sus piernas con decisión y fue rozando con su nariz, acariciándola. Ella suspiró deseando mucho más. Exigiendo mucho más. Y no pudo controlarse cuando notó su lengua sobre su clítoris. Se retorció.

- ¡Rick! - exclamó agarrando su pelo con ambas manos. Pero no lo apartó, lo apretó contra ella. - Por favor...

Su lengua se desplegó por todo sexo con exquisita maestría, rozando cada milímetro, atento a ella. A sus gemidos, a sus ruiditos de satisfacción y haciendo más hincapié en aquellos puntos donde Kate se estremecía con mayor fuerza.

La levantó de las caderas. La dejó completamente expuesta ante él. La miró a los ojos y sonrió de forma perversa. Ella solo sintió una mayor humedad entre sus piernas. Después, su boca. Su lengua. Sus dientes. La devoró con hambre. Recorriéndola entera. Cada pliegue. Cada rincón. Cada punto.

Kate solo sintió humedad. Cada vez mayor. Cada vez más excitada. Y gritó cuando sus dedos acariciaron su hinchado clítoris, completamente erguido y deseoso de todas las atenciones posibles.

- Por favor, por favor... - movió sus caderas buscando su orgasmo.

- Shhh... - se apartó de ella - No, no, no. Tienes que dejarte hacer. - sonrió con autosuficiencia - O sino, pararé.

- No te atreverías.

- ¿Apuestas algo? - sopló sobre su clítoris.

- Termina lo que has empezado. - se señaló su sexo.

- ¿Y sino?

- Te mataré. - pronunció ofuscada por la necesidad que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

- Parece que hablas en serio. - rio antes de rozar la punta de su lengua sobre su nudo de nervios.

- ¡Rick! - alargó su mano para comenzar a tocarse.

- ¡Oye! - la sujetó - ¿Quieres quitarme del juego? - alzó una de sus cejas.

- Ya que tú no terminas el trabajo.

Richard acercó sus labios hasta los de ella. - Voy a tener que atarte. - susurró mordiendo su labio inferior.

- La próxima vez, te haré suplicar. - lanzó segura de sus palabras.

- Te estaré esperando con ansias. - la besó con suma atención mientras una de sus manos llegaba hasta uno de sus pechos y lo torturaba con premeditación.

Kate gimió sobre sus labios al notar como otra mano llegaba hasta su clítoris y lo rodeada antes de darle pequeños golpecitos.

- Por favor, Rick... - volvió a suplicar al notar la quemazón en su sexo, aquella necesidad de sentir su penetración.

- Necesito degustarte lento. - reconoció.

- Por favor... - se agarró por sus hombros - Te necesito ya.

Richard volvió a descender ansioso por volverla loca. Kate suspiró, rendida, y se dejó hacer. La acarició, lamió y mordió con suavidad. - Me encanta tu sabor. - dijo muy bajito.

- ¡Te necesito a ti! - le pidió ella con contundencia.

Él no se hizo más de rogar. Se tumbó sobre ella, se colocó entre sus piernas y colocó su erección sobre su sexo, pugnando por entrar. Y no tuvo obstáculo alguno. Kate lo buscó. Alzó sus caderas y le ayudó en la penetración, apretando las sábanas para no gritar. Se sintió completamente llena. Completa solo por él.

Giraron en la cama. Kate se colocó sobre él y se removió. Comenzó a crear pequeños círculos con su cadera, aumentando la fricción entre ambos. Incapaces de controlar sus jadeos. Richard sonrió perdido en ella. Cerró los ojos de golpe cuando en una de las penetraciones, ella se apretó contra su erección. Dejó escapar un gruñido, a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba.

- ¡Más fuerte! - pidió Kate subiendo y bajando, por su erección, a más velocidad.

- ¡Kate! - se agarró a sus caderas - Joder... Por favor... - apretó su mandíbula con miedo a correrse antes que ella.

Aceleraron los dos. Él hacia arriba. Ella hacia abajo. Y esas dulces colisiones los fueron acercando más y más hasta la cúspide. Kate sintió electricidad con cada envite que su clítoris recibía. Cerró sus ojos. Arqueó su espalda y Richard ante tal espectáculo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue acariciar sus costados hasta que se incorporó y se pegó contra sus pechos, guiándola en cada nueva penetración.

- ¡Estoy! ¡Estoy! - Kate mordió el hombro de Richard al sentir la llegada de su orgasmo.

Metió la mano entre los dos y le presionó suavemente el clítoris. Kate se mordió el labio inferior cortando en seco el grito que su garganta quería expandir en aquel silencio embriagado de tanto amor.

Las acometidas de Richard aumentaron. Cada vez más fuertes hasta que Kate no soportó más y se corrió.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - exhaló, temblando y cerrándose contra su erección.

Él no lo resistió mucho más. Notar su orgasmo fue lo suficiente para eyacular en su interior.

* * *

Kate movió su mano a lo largo de la cama buscando su cuerpo. Solo encontró un espacio frío. Se incorporó algo aturdida, aún desnuda, tapada con una sábana. Comprobó que Robert no estaba en la cuna y pensó que Richard había decidido dejarla descansar mientras jugaba con el pequeño.

Pero al segundo la puerta se abrió y el escritor apareció con una bandeja cargada de sus platos favoritos y con una inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esta tarde y esta noche es toda nuestra. - le anunció dejando la bandeja sobre la cama.

- ¿Y Robert? - lo miró embobada y fascinada con él.

- Está mi madre y Alexis.

- ¡Qué van a pensar! - se sonrojó.

- Me da igual. - se sentó a su lado, se quitó tanto la camiseta como el pantalón y su ropa interior y se metió entre las sábanas - Solo quiero estar contigo. Es nuestra noche de bodas. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Estás loco...

- No, no lo creo. - buscó sus labios y los besó de forma tierna - Ha salido de ellas. Alexis dormirá con él.

- Me da un poco de vergüenza.

- Y a mí verte así, solo me excita mucho más. - sonrió.

- ¡Rick! - lo golpeó en el hombro.

- Es la verdad. - mordió su hombro y apartó la sábana buscando uno de sus pechos para amasarlo.

- Rick... - suspiró.

- Sólo quiero estar enterrado en ti. - llegó hasta su cuello mientras retorcía su pezón - Eres como una maldita adicción.

- La comida... - le recordó temblando por sus caricias.

- Hmmm...

- Rick...

- Shhh... - siguió perdido en ella.

* * *

Al minuto de incrementar sus caricias, paró en seco. Cogió la bandeja, la dejó en el suelo y cubrió el cuerpo de Kate. La comida, tuvo que esperar.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 032**

* * *

Richard se paseó por la cocina preparando un gran desayuno para todos. Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Robert acercándose hasta él. Se giró con un plato cargado de tortitas y lo colocó al lado de la ensalada de frutas que había elaborado puntillosamente.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - Robert movió sus manitas feliz.

- ¿Cómo ha dormido mi campeón? - se acercó hasta Alexis y cogió a Robert en brazos - ¿Te ha dejado dormir bien? - besó la frente de su hija.

- Terminó agotado. Jugamos hasta muy tarde y cayó rendido. Ni un solo movimiento. Hasta me he asustado. - sonrió.

- ¿Has dormido mucho Ro? - volvió a las tareas del desayuno con su hijo - A veces si está muy cansado se queda muy, muy quieto.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - se movió y cogió una pequeña cuchara y la lanzó.

- Y a veces se despierta graciosillo y decide tirar todo al suelo, ¿verdad? - sujetó su mano, dispuesto a seguir lanzando cosas - Eso no se hace, Ro. Eso no.

Robert negó con su cabeza, serio. - No. - pronunció seguro - No. Pa.

- Eso es. No. - acarició su cabecita.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? - Alexis se sirvió un poco de todo para desayunar.

- No, todavía no.

- ¿No tuvisteis tiempo? - se burló.

- ¡Uy lo que ha dicho! Por si no lo recuerdas soy tu padre.

- No puedo olvidarlo. He tenido un padre bastante diferente al resto. - le guiñó un ojo - ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

- A lo mejor entre tu abuela y tú me ayudáis a convencerla.

- Tienes que entrar a esa habitación y preguntárselo.

- Es que lo que quiero es que me diga que sí.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

- No dejáis que medite ni un minuto, ¡eh! - se quejó.

- Hijo, es que no es bueno que pienses tanto. - bajó Martha las escaleras - Esto de levantarte y tener un desayuno así es perfecto.

- Es que como estemos esperando a que nos cocines... - Richard colocó a Robert en su sillita especial.

- Si cada vez que cocina una de mis exquisiteces os quejáis.

- Abuela, es que lo tuyo no es cocinar. - le sirvió un buen plato de fruta - ¿Estamos a dieta?

- Sí, tengo que conservar mi figura para los próximos castings.

- ¿Castings? - Richard la miró fijamente - ¿Aún hay de eso para ti?

- ¡Richard!

- Es una bromilla madre.

- Déjate de tanta broma y sé valiente, entra allí y se lo preguntas. Si te va a decir que si.

- Estáis muy seguras vosotras... - dejó una taza de café a su madre.

- Venga papá, yo le doy de desayunar a Robert. - se acercó hasta el pequeño y le tendió a su padre un plato que ella misma había preparado para Kate - Despiértale a besos y mientras desayuna, se lo preguntas.

* * *

El escritor caminó poco convencido de aquella estrategia. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y observó como la sábana cubría estratégicamente el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Sintió unas enormes ganas de meterse entre sus sábanas y entre sus piernas. Desechó la idea al recordar su misión.

Se sentó en el lateral de la cama, cerca de ella, y dejó el plato en la mesilla. Acarició uno de sus mechones y lo colocó tras la oreja. Después siguió acariciando el contorno de su cara. Llegó hasta sus labios y se detuvo con veneración en ellos. Agachó su cabeza y le dio un suave mordisquito en el inferior.

- Hmmm... - se desperezó Kate.

- Hola dormilona. - sonrió al ver sus ojos adormilados.

- Es tu culpa. - susurró.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- Hmmm... - asintió cerrando sus párpados.

- Anoche no te quejabas nada que yo recuerde.

- No, no lo hice. - sonrió - No tenía ninguna queja en ese momento.

- ¿Y ahora sí?

- Estoy agotada. - miró hacia la mesilla y vio el desayuno - Gracias.

- Tienes que comer algo para recuperar las fuerzas.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Puede.

- ¿El qué? - se incorporó pendiente de taparse bien con las sábanas.

- ¿Sabes? No voy a ver nada que no haya acariciado esta noche.

- Lo sé. - se sonrojó - Pero no puedo evitarlo. - se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer con ganas.

Richard se quedó perplejo, mirándola. Y extrañado consigo mismo. La quería. De cualquier forma. Durmiendo, comiendo, sonriendo, enfadada... Era incapaz de no hacerlo. Nunca había sentido de aquella forma. Sus otras relaciones habían sido completamente diferentes. Ella le había hecho descubrir un mundo diferente.

- ¿Qué te ronda por esa cabeza? - Kate dejó el plato en la mesilla y envuelta en la sábana se sentó sobre él.

- Tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Hmmm... Tú. Siempre estás en mi cabeza. Desde que te vi por primera vez en aquella presentación.

- Eso me gusta mucho. - reconoció feliz.

- Y también pensaba en la posibilidad de irnos varios días lejos de la ciudad.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, hoy mismo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa.

- Tenía pensado volver al trabajo y terminar el caso de Maggie.

- Quizá podamos hacerlo desde allí.

Kate achicó sus ojos. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente y no me quieres contar?

- Quiero estar a solas contigo. Y también podremos terminar el caso.

- ¿Cuándo has pensado todo esto?

- ¿Me vas a decir que si?

- ¿Y Alexis?

- Ya lo he hablado con mi madre y con ella. Se quedarán juntas. Nos iremos con Ro.

- ¿Tú y yo solos? ¿Y con Ro? - sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

- Hmmm... - se escondió en su cuello, aspirando su aroma - Podría pasarme toda la vida así. - pudo colar una de sus manos ante el amasijo de sábana y acarició parte de la piel de su espalda. - Toda la semana, menos el fin de semana que vendrán.

- Me parece perfecto. - se abrazó a su cuello.

- Esta mañana estás muy mimosa. - besó su nariz.

- Hmmm... - se acurrucó más contra él - Estos días no han sido fáciles. - exhaló confiando sus miedos a él mientras apoyaba su cabeza escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

- Lo sé. Y yo tampoco los he facilitado demasiado.

- No mucho.

- Tenía miedo, Kate.

- No voy a dejarte, Rick. Tienes que creer en mi palabra.

- Pero, ¿ciego?

- ¡Por favor, Rick! - buscó su mirada - ¿Tú me dejarías si me quedo ciega?

- ¡Ni loco! - negó convencido.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

Richard se sonrojó y en un movimiento limpio quedó sobre ella, en la cama. - Perdón. - dijo muy bajito en sus labios.

- Te quiero. - acarició sus mejillas - Estaré aquí al menos que un día decidas que no.

- Entonces será para siempre porque no voy a permitir que te quites nuestro anillo. - buscó su mano y besó sobre la alianza.

La inspectora coló sus manos debajo de su camiseta, tentándolo. - ¿Podemos entretenernos un poco?

- Para un poco no me pongo al lío. - se burló incorporándose de la cama y tirándola con él - Ahora vas a darte una ducha y te voy a esperar haciendo la maleta para que no me despistes. - le anunció acompañándola hasta el baño.

- ¿No quieres ayudarme? - le preguntó provocativamente soltando la sábana.

- Kate... - apretó sus puños - No me puedo controlar contigo pero quiero llegar pronto al sitio. - la miró en tono suplicante.

Ella le lanzó un beso y se metió bajo el agua, asintiendo y comprendiendo la necesidad de salir y llegar cuando antes al siguiente destino.

* * *

El trayecto no fue demasiado largo. Kate estuvo atenta a Robert en todo momento. Y Richard no quitó el ojo de encima a ninguno de los dos, pendiente de cada movimiento, ansioso por llegar al que sería su nuevo hogar durante varios días. Cuando detuvo el coche, ella no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver la casa ante la que estaban plantados.

- Tu casa de los Hamptons... - susurró.

- Nuestra. Nuestra casa, Kate. - salió del coche y fue a abrir su puerta.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - gritó Robert cuando Richard lo cogió en brazos - Aquí vamos a poder volar todo lo que queramos campeón. - lo colocó en posición y dieron varias vueltas alrededor del coche.

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - solo se escuchó la voz del pequeño feliz de las atenciones de su padre.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Richard a Kate algo preocupado al verla inmóvil, mirando la casa sin pestañear.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que...

- Que tengo dinero.

- No quería que sonase así. - se sonrojó.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- Yo...

- Para. - la agarró de la cadera y la apretó contra el besándola.

- ¡Mua! ¡Mua! - Robert acarició las mejillas de sus padres.

- Te quiero. - exhaló Richard al separarse de ella - Tú eres lo único que necesito. Esto que ves es simplemente suerte. Si a la gente no le hubiese gustado el primer libro, estaría vagando de casting en casting con mi madre.

- Hay tanta diferencia entre tú y yo. - rozó su barbilla.

- Ninguna que sea importante porque lo fundamental aquí es que yo no puedo estar sin ti y espero...

- Yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti.

* * *

- ¡Ma! ¡Pa! - Al cabo de varios segundos, donde solo compartieron miradas cómplices, el pequeño explorador les devolvió a la realidad, pidiendo con sus manitas descubrir aquel nuevo lugar.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 033**

* * *

Richard caminó tras Kate enseñándole cada una de las estancias. Dentro de la habitación principal, Kate abrió una puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar al otro lado una habitación infantil, completamente amueblada y con una enorme cuna en el centro.

- ¿Y esto?

- Una cuna. - Richard sonrió y dejó a Robert colocado en ella que, inmediatamente, se puso a jugar con varios de los peluches que había colocados.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero todo esto se nota que es nuevo, ¿cuándo has...?

- Se nota que eres una gran inspectora.

- Rick...

- Tengo a un matrimonio que me ayuda a mantenerla. Hace un tiempo les pedí que redecorasen esta habitación. Aún había cosas de Alexis y quería tenerlo listo para Ro, por si alguna vez veníamos. - acarició la cabeza de Robert con cierta timidez por si Kate no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

- Gracias. - se acercó hasta él y se abrazó - No haces más que sorprenderme para bien.

- Me alegro. - la estrechó fuerte - Así que tenemos todo listo y preparado para esta semana. Además sé que la antigua compañera de clase de nuestra víctima vive aquí, da clases a varios niños de esta urbanización.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Porque soy muy listo.

- Y muy modesto también, por lo que veo.

- Hmmm... - buscó la piel de su cuello y lo besó rozando después su nariz - ¿Quieres que hagamos algo en especial?

- ¿Podemos ir a esa pequeña playa que tienes?

- ¡Eso está hecho!

- ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! - cogió a Robert en sus brazos y caminó hasta su habitación.

Richard se tropezó con la esquina de la cama al ver a Kate salir del baño con su biquini puesto. En sus brazos, Robert pataleaba contengo con un bañador, regalo especial de Richard, con cientos de aviones volando.

- ¿Estás bien? - rio Kate al verlo saltar a una pierna.

- Creo que no... - se quejó agarrándose el pie hasta que en un tercer salto cayó al suelo.

- ¡Upa! ¡Upa! - señaló Robert hacia su padre.

- ¡Estoy bien campeón! - cerró los ojos ante el golpe.

- Hoy no es tu día. - se burló Kate acercándose hasta él.

- No, no, no te acerques más. - se levantó como un resorte.

- ¿Y eso? - se contoneó pegándose a él.

- Tú mantén las distancias. - alargó sus manos evitando su cercanía.

- ¡Pa! ¡Pa! - Robert se agarró a una de sus manos - ¡Vío! ¡Vío!

Esa pequeña duda de coger o no a Robert fue la que aprovechó Kate para sujetarlo y pegarse a él.

- Kate... - gruñó erizándose su piel.

- Hmmm...

- No ha sido buena idea esto de la playa.

- Yo creo que sí. - mordió su barbilla - Coge a Ro y yo llevo lo demás. - le dejó al pequeño en brazos y se encargó de la bolsa que habían preparado.

* * *

Richard caminó tras ella consciente de la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía para sucumbir a sus encantos. Sonrió sonrojado observándola atentamente, en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cómo colocó cada una de las toallas, cómo comenzaba a ponerse crema por parte de su piel, cómo buscaba el contacto directo con el sol.

- ¿Vas a estar todo el día mirando Castle? - sonrió sin girarse ni buscar su mirada.

- Kate... - exhaló.

- ¿Qué? - se giró a medias, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- No me tientes. - se quejó sacándole la lengua y dejando a Robert en el suelo, sujetándole por uno de sus bracitos - Y como lo veo complicado, Ro y yo vamos al agua mientras tú te esparces bien la crema por la piel. - se acarició el cuello nervioso al terminar la frase.

- ¡Bua! ¡Bua! - señaló al fondo.

- Sí, campeón, ya nos vamos que tu mami me quiere poner nervioso.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

- Échale crema antes de llevarlo al agua.

- A sus órdenes. - rio ante aquella nueva cotidianidad entre ellos.

* * *

El escritor le guiñó un ojo a Kate y siguió el camino hasta la orilla de aquella pequeña playa privada y exclusiva de la que poco había disfrutado hasta el momento.

- ¡Oh, Ro! ¡No quieras correr tanto! El agua no se va a mover de donde está. - intentó frenarlo pero el pequeño solo aceleraba el paso, tropezándose con los pequeños montículos de arena - Eres un nervio. - lo alzó en brazos y lo puso en posición de aeronave - ¿Quieres volar Ro?

- ¡Vío! ¡Vío! - estiró sus bracitos, riendo, contento.

La inspectora se sentó en su toalla y sonrió al verlos. Richard llegó a los pocos instantes a la orilla y se sentó en ella con Ro sobre él, para que el agua fuese llegando poco a poco hacia el intrépido explorador. El pequeño chapoteaba con fuerza y reía sin parar ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

Kate decidió echarse en la toalla mientras de fondo escuchaba los gritos de felicidad de su hijo y las locuras de su marido.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, medio adormilada, sintió como los rayos del sol dejaban de acariciar su piel y tímidamente abrió sus párpados. Intentó esquivarlos pero no pudo. Padre e hijo se sacudieron para que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre ella.

- ¡Esta me la pagáis! - gritó saliendo de la toalla.

- Si es un poquito de agua, ¿verdad Ro? Mami se queja por todo. - rio Richard, intentando acercarse a ella.

- Ni se te ocurra. - se lo impidió - Estáis mojados.

- Así podemos estar los tres.

- ¡Ni en sueños! - dieron varias vueltas alrededor de las toallas. Ella esquivando a sus dos hombres.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - Robert aun iba sacudiendo su cabecita para mojar a su madre.

- ¿Qué le estás enseñando, eh? - Kate se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos.

- Es que mami no quiere jugar con nosotros, ¿a que sí Ro?

- No seas tramposo. Que el juego es mojarme. Esto no está nada equilibrado.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma! - estiró sus bracitos.

- ¿Quieres ir con mami? - Richard dio un paso hacia Kate y esta retrocedió involuntariamente - Vamos mami, es que te echábamos de menos en el agua y veníamos a estar contigo o a llevarte con nosotros.

Ella sonrió y saltó sobre ellos, abrazándolos. Primero besó la cabecita de su hijo que se agarró a su cuello para abrazarse a ella. Y después, buscó los labios de Richard que no tardó ni un solo segundo en recibir una apasionada respuesta por su parte.

- ¿Vienes al agua? - sonrió el escritor sobre sus labios.

- Mejor os secáis un poco y luego os acompaño. Prometido. - rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

- Hmmm... - besó sus dedos y se agachó para coger una de las toallas y arropar a Robert con ella - Va a ser un gran nadador.

- ¿De verdad?

- No tiene nada de miedo al agua. - le secó su cabecita - Me acuerdo de Alexis. Sentía pavor. No me acuerdo las veces que intenté acercarla hasta la orilla. Insistentemente. Pero resultaba imposible. Hasta que un día, de pronto, sin saber cómo, conseguimos llegar hasta el agua y que le rozase un poco los dedos. Y solo por ese instante, valió la pena todo el esfuerzo anterior.

- Eres un buen padre. - le rozó la mejilla.

- Tú también eres una buena madre. - besó su frente y sujetó a Robert hasta que Kate se sentó en la toalla y lo dejó en sus brazos, acercando la otra toalla hasta ellos y sentándose a su lado.

Kate echó a Robert en medio de ambos y comenzaron a esparcir más crema por su cuerpo. - ¿Qué piensas? - miró hacia Richard, concentrado en ella.

- En nada. - negó con la cabeza.

- Ese nada significa algo más.

- ¿Quieres que te eche crema? - sonrió.

- Ya... - pensó durante varios segundos, achicando sus ojos - Está bien. Antes no he podido darme en la espalda.

Raudo y veloz, saltó al otro lado de ella, cogiendo uno de los botes de crema y acariciando su espalda. Muy lento. Rozando cada milímetro.

- Rick...

- ¿Tú también sabes lo que esta tortura? - susurró sobre su oído.

- Por favor.

- Antes tú querías jugar. - uno de sus dedos rozó por debajo de la tela del bañador, acariciando más allá de su espalda.

- Está nuestro hijo aquí, ¿o no lo ves? - se movió inquieta.

- Es que solo soy capaz de verte en este biquini... - mordió uno de sus hombros.

- Estate quieto. - le golpeó su muslo.

- Creo que un día tendríamos que venir a la playa, tú y yo, solos... - se pegó del todo a ella.

- ¿Tú no querías ayudarme con la crema?

- Bueno, más o menos. - alargó su mano hasta Robert y el pequeño cogió uno de sus dedos - Es tan perfecto, Kate.

- Es más perfecto porque ha conseguido que estemos juntos. - giró su rostro y se besaron.

* * *

Volvieron a casa varias horas después. Kate se encargó de cambiar a Robert mientras Richard preparaba algo para comer. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Susan! - se sorprendió al verla ante él.

- ¡Rick! - se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y besando su mejilla - ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me han dicho que te habían visto llegar y he querido pasar a saludarte.

- Claro. - se removió algo incómodo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Como siempre. Pero encantada de tenerte por aquí. - intentó acortar la distancia que el escritor intentaba poner entre ambos.

- Ya... - tragó saliva.

- ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

- ¿Algún plan? - apretó el pomo de la puerta - Sí, sí. Tengo plan para hoy, para mañana y para el resto de la semana porque, esto no te lo han dicho pero me he casado. - le enseñó la alianza - He venido con mi mujer y mi hijo a pasar unos días.

- ¿Te has casado? ¿En serio? - dio un respingo y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta.

- Sí. Es más, estarán a punto de bajar. Si quieres te los puedo presentar.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No hace falta! - se colocó el pelo nerviosa - Será mejor que me vaya. - movió su mano, despidiéndose - Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Él cerró la puerta en cuanto Susan despejó la entrada de la casa. Resopló y se giró para caminar hasta la cocina. Kate, cruzada de brazos lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡Kate! ¡Qué susto! - se quejó llevándose la mano al corazón.

- ¿Quién es esa? - indicó la puerta.

- ¿Susan?

- Susan... Ya... - se escondió en la cocina y comenzó a recolocar todo, golpeando más fuerte de lo debido cada uno de los utensilios.

- ¿Estás bien? - Richard se pegó tras ella con cierta cautela.

- Por supuesto.

- No lo veo muy convincente.

- Es lo que hay.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿Tengo que estarlo? - lo encaró echando fuego por su mirada.

- No. - la abrazó por las caderas - Tú no tienes que tener miedo de ninguna mujer.

- De esa creo que un poco.

- No.

- Rick...

- Fue hace tiempo Kate. Tú y yo ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí. No sé ni cómo se ha enterado.

- No me gusta. - apretó sus manos en sus brazos.

- A mí me gustas tú. Y te quiero a ti. - besó su frente, su nariz y finalizó las caricias sobre sus labios.

- Una simple carantoña no va a arreglar esto.

- Kate...

- ¡Has tardado un rato en decirle que estabas casado!

- ¿Un rato?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Un minuto?

- ¡Yo se lo hubiese dicho al momento!

La arrastró, pegándola más a él. - ¿Y no me vas a perdonar por haber tardado cuarenta segundos más? - ronroneó sobre sus labios.

- Tengo que subir a por Ro que se ha quedado dormido mientras me duchaba.

- No. - la sujetó - De aquí no te vas hasta que me perdones. - sonrió.

- ¡No te rías!

- Estás muy guapa toda celosa. - admitió ante esa nueva característica de ella.

- No.

- Hmmm... - rozó sus labios - Pero no tienes que estarlo. Porque te amo, Kate. Y eso es lo único que me importa de ahora en adelante.

- Yo también. - susurró la inspectora - Te amo. - acarició el contorno de sus labios y devoró su boca.


End file.
